Don't let the Gods Interfere
by Spice
Summary: Bonjour! COMPLETE Replaces the ending of ROTG. Daine's blood has been disturbed by her visit to the Divine Realms. The consequnces are drastic, but what about Numair? (plot exists!)
1. Prologue

Don't Let the Gods Interfere  
  
Prologue  
  
Daine shrieked at the horror of that touch. He scream went on and on-  
  
- and ended as if it had been cut off by shears. In place of where Uusoae  
  
had stood, a silver flash of magic now blazed. Shuddering and gasping,  
  
Daine lay on the ground, too exhausted to move, too sickened to stay  
  
still. She was concerned by the sudden disappearance of the Chaos Queen,  
  
an action so out of character for a goddess so used to crushing whoever  
  
stood in her way, yet Daine was too dizzy from the loss of blood to worry  
  
about it for very long.  
  
Tilting her head to the side, she saw once again the mess she had  
  
made in her attempts to kill Ozorne. Bile rose suddenly and burned her  
  
throat whilst fierce tears stung in her eyes; this torn and bloodied  
  
corpse was the reason why all of this had happened - the once proud  
  
Emperor Mage of Carthak had sacrificed so many for so pointless a cause.  
  
Daine let the scalding tears flow as freely down her dirty cheeks as the  
  
blood that flowed down from the countless injuries that she had been  
  
dealt during the course of the battle.  
  
A tremendous crashing sound resounded in the still air, reverberating  
  
in the trees and in the earth; it was a sound of far greater magnitude  
  
than that which any normal mortal could create.  
  
"Numair?" wondered Daine briefly. Even to her the voice in her head  
  
sounded faint and weak, fading as her life and strength began to ebb  
  
away, crimson fluid seeping sluggishly through raw, open wounds. She knew  
  
in her mind that the noise wasn't Numair's doing; it possessed a strange,  
  
arcane and almost tangible quality, reminiscent not of Numair's Gift, but  
  
of the power of the greater Gods. In her heart she hoped that Numair was  
  
still alive, though whether she still was remained uncertain.  
  
The bitter coppery tang of blood on her tongue pierced the heavy veil  
  
which had descended so quickly upon her mind, clouding both her judgement  
  
and her thoughts. With one hand she groped blindly for the badger's claw,  
  
which had fallen to the ground when Uusoae had appeared. Daine tried to  
  
ignore the pain that threatened to defeat her in its intensity, fire  
  
rolling beneath her skin. As red blurred the edges of her vision and her  
  
heart broke at the thought of all those who she was leaving behind, Daine  
  
curled up to go to sleep, the word "Numair" forming soundlessly on parted  
  
lips. 


	2. Soft Awakenings

Sorry about the formatting in the prologue, peps, I did do paragraphs, but then the computer was being stupid. I know you're confused since it seemed like Daine was dying in the prologue, but I needed something feasible to replace the section of the book that I cut out! Anyway, she is not dead, nor is Numair and . . . I'll shut up now or you'll know the story before you read it.  
  
Thanks to you guys who reviewed - I'm sorry about the no anonymous reviews thing but I reckon I've sorted that out now. By the end of this chapter there will be fluff, I promise, as well as a plot - aren't I multi talented- so keep reviewing!!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of the characters belong to me *sigh* - they all belong to the great Tamora Pierce.  
  
Chapter 1 - Soft Awakenings  
  
Daine opened her eyes slowly and groaned as fierce sunlight hit them, causing her eyes to water profusely. Her aching body protested when she attempted to sit up, and emitting another low groan she collapsed backwards onto her pillows again, her eyes tightly shut. From behind the mantle of hr groggy mind she heard the light footsteps of someone crossing the room towards her.  
  
'That's it,' she thought, 'I'm dead and in the Divine Realms. That'll be Ma coming to force one of her horrible healer's messes down my throat.' She did not notice the single tar that rolled softly down her sculpted cheek.  
  
"Are you awake yet, Daine?" enquired a faintly familiar voice from somewhere above her.  
  
She squinted up at the man who stood beside her and sighed in relief when she saw that it was Duke Baird. A small smile appeared on her face.  
  
"I take it that I'm not dead then?" Her voice was rusty, scarcely more than a croak, and she gratefully accepted the glass of water that was held out to her. Duke Baird, supporting her back as she drained the glass, shook his had slightly and smiled in response to hr question. Refilling the glass, he turned back to her.  
  
"You are incredibly lucky though, youngling. When we finally found you lying near . . . Ozorne's body, you were close to dying since you had lost that much blood." He smiled again and added, "As you can see, we healed all your wounds up very nicely."  
  
She grinned, but her face became fearful all of a sudden as a dark thought entered her mind. Trying to appear calm, she asked him the one question that she was afraid to hear the answer to.  
  
"What of Numair? Did he defeat that Scanran mage, or was he . . . " she trailed off, unable to say the word "killed," terrified that if she did it would be true.  
  
Duke Baird looked over at the girl, concerned by her pale face and by the doubt that darkened the troubled depths of her blue-grey eyes. He opened his mouth to answer, but before he could utter a word h was interrupted by a muffled cry of pain. Glancing at Daine, he saw that she was clutching her head in her hands, trying to fight off the blinding agony of the headache that was beginning to set in. He got up and walked towards a table.  
  
Daine was then able to breath again, the tortuous burden of the headache chased back as cooling magic entered her veins. She looked up to see the Duke mix the contents of a sachet with some water.  
  
"Drink this," he commanded quietly, holding the cup to her lips. Daine drank obediently and was asleep even before her head touched her soft pillows.  
  
*****  
  
Daine stirred in her sleep, sighing as if all the world's troubles lay on her young shoulders. Gentle fingers reached forward to caress her soft skin, their movements hesitant and unsure, conducting a secret love affair with the contours of her face. The owner of those fingers let his heart rule his actions and he leant forward, placing his lips on those of the sleeping girl in silent possession.  
  
Daine didn't have to open her eyes to see who it was who was kissing her; she knew his touch, the taste of his kiss, his scent, which was one spices and soap. A slender hand slipped around his neck, weaving fingers through his long hair a she deepened their kiss. She sighed once again, this time in pleasure, as strong arms lifted her upright and drew her against a warm, hard chest, never breaking the kiss. She marvelled in a world of fire and happiness, secure in the hold of arms that promised never to let her go.  
  
Numair withdrew his lips slowly, his dark eyes filled with so much emotion that Daine's heart near broke upon looking into them. Reaching forward, she brushed away the black strands of hair that had fallen across his face and he bent to brush his lips tenderly across hers. Reaching her ear, his voice horse with emotion, he whispered softly to her.  
  
" And that is one of the most important lessons I'll ever teach you, magelet."  
  
Daine glanced up, confused, "What?"  
  
His lips almost touching hers, Numair said, "That's how you wake up someone whom you love, when for the last week you've been unsure as to whether they're dead or alive."  
  
***** Hehe! That's all for now! I promised you fluff and that's what you get! What do you think? Please send me your reviews by means of that little purple box! (and hit the computer if it says I don't accept anonymous reviews because I do!) 


	3. Silent Possession

Chapter 2: Silent Possession  
  
The sun was riding high on the blue waves of the sky, letting its golden beams drift slowly to the ground, bathing the land in liquid light. The wind was light and playful, tugging at strands of hair teasingly and breathing warmly on exposed skin. Summer danced in the bright air and the war seemed to have been just a nightmare from a thousand years ago.  
  
Yet there were constant reminders everywhere of the recent bloodshed and brutality between the two armies. Stormwings were always present, their foul odour tainting the purity of the earth's breath. Their metal wings would reflect the sun, sending forth a bright glare that would temporarily blind anyone passing by them; it amused them to see humans blundering about with their hands over their eyes, cursing everyone from the animal gods to Mithros himself. They had little sport since bodies were still being removed from the battlefield and buried, cheating the Stormwings of what they thought was their right to eat and befoul the dead. Now their harsh guttural laughs cut through the air raising the hackles of everyone who heard. Queen Barzha and her followers and gone, drifting further north, unable to stay long in the place where their most faithful follower had died.  
  
Daine sighed and looked away from the bright shapes that circled overhead, lost in her own thoughts. She missed Rikash; he had been her friend, one of the few Stormwings with honour. A small part of her mind reassured her that he had died bravely, but a larger part of her grieved still.  
  
'At least I have Numair,' she thought. She smiled at the thought of him; in her mind she saw his sable hair drawn back into a short horsetail, his dark complexion and his soft brown eyes. She also remembered how it felt to be kissed by him - certainly far different than what it was like when Perin had kissed her, or any of her other swains. 'Do I love him?' she wondered silently, confused and unsure of what love really meant, feeling foolish for being naïve. She knew he loved her - she was certain that after his extensive experience with women he knew what he was feeling. She thought again of her previous, fleeting relationships with men and her lips curved in a small smile as her mind returned to her current relationship with Numair. 'Horse Lords, I'm only sixteen - how in the name of Mithros would I know what love really is?' she thought, a soft, sad laugh escaping her. Apprehension plagued her as she suddenly wondered what her friends would think of her being with Numair, being with a man fourteen years older than her. She sighed inwardly. 'I guess I'll figure that out when it comes along, just like I will with the love problem'  
  
Daine left her room beneath the rider barracks, locking the door behind her. Still thinking about Numair, she made her way down to the stables. She hadn't seen him since yesterday and she missed him already. He had left when the Duke Baird had re-entered the room since the chief healer had insisted that Daine get some more rest, but he had promised to find her again the next day to greet her properly when she was more awake. Daine giggled as she remembered the faintly suspicious look that had crossed the Duke's face when Numair had said that. Thankfully the Duke hadn't pursued this suspicion, elsewise she would have found herself in a very awkward situation.  
  
As soon as she stepped into the darkened stable block she was greeted by a multitude of her animal friends. Cats and dogs and other suchlike creatures crowded around her, all eager to show her just how glad they were that she was still alive. Daine laughed, scarcely able to breathe beneath the furry mass of bodies that had pushed her to the ground. She ran her hands through their soft coats, happy just to be with the People again. Suddenly an indignant neigh rang across the yard, shattering the peace and rousing her out of her reverie. Glancing up she saw Cloud pawing impatiently in the field nearby, offended that her mistress hadn't come to see her first.  
  
the pony demanded impatiently. I haven't seen you since you went off to fight that silly war, and that was nearly a week ago. Even before that you scarcely had enough time to tell me about your dam and sire and your visit to Divine Realms!  
  
warned Daine, cutting off her pony's angry tirade.  
  
Cloud was only slightly mollified by this.  
  
Daine laughed out loud at this. She scanned the yards nearby, trying to catch a glimpse of Numair, not hearing Cloud trying to speak to her. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her elbow, causing her to whip her head around so quickly that she overbalanced and fell clumsily to the hard ground. Glaring up at her little grey pony, she saw that her elbow was gripped tightly between Cloud's teeth.  
  
said Cloud sarcastically.  
  
Daine was thoroughly disgruntled, and standing up to brush the dirt off her tan breeches, she attempted without success to try and recover her lost dignity. She addressed the mare in the haughtiest manner she could muster.  
  
enquired Cloud innocently, enjoying the way her mistress blushed and squirmed. Her horse laugh sounded triumphantly in Daine's mind as Daine buried her red face in her friend's mane.  
  
Daine's only reply was a moan of embarrassment into Cloud's neck. The pony snorted in amusement into Daine's ear.  
  
*****  
  
Onua looked on in delight as the girl and the pony continued conversing in the field. The last time she had seen Daine the girl was lying in the healer's wing, mottled with bruises and her soft skin was liberally lacerated with cuts. She had been as pale as the Great Mother Goddess herself, the hand of death near to resting on her abused shoulders. Onua had been so scared then; she thought that she might lose the girl whom she had come to think of as a younger sister.  
  
The reactions of the animals hadn't helped either; they had been whining, fretting about, too nervous to let anyone other than those who possessed Wild magic to come near them. Their mournful voices had been joined in a never-ending lament, an execrable song of sorrow, grieving the loss of someone who had not yet passed into the hands of the Black God, but instead trembled on the boundaries of the worlds.  
  
This had ceased after two days and the knowledge that Daine hadn't died gave Onua hope. When questioned the healers maintained that it wasn't the injuries that had invited Death to try and claim the girl - it had been the blood which flowed through her veins still; it was laced with silver, a fact no-one had ever noticed before, and this silver blood had been fighting for dominance over the crimson. It was ironic that it was her lifeblood that was trying to rob her of her life.  
  
Onua pulled her mind back to the present and climbing the rough wooden fence, she ventured towards the girl clad in a blue shirt and tan breeches and watched the scene fold out in front of her.  
  
*****  
  
I Daine confided to Cloud  
  
retorted the mare  
  
The girl sighed heavily, wishing that someone would tell her what her heart was trying to say but she was caught in a paroxysm of fear lest they disapprove and turn their back on her. Cloud knew that her mistress was troubled but she could not relate to the emotions that were causing Daine so much confusion; in her view most humans were pretentious anyway - Daine could be learning bad habits from them, but Cloud was not going to encourage her. She snorted softly in pleasure as Daine roused herself and began to finger-comb her friend's mane, her nimble fingers untwisting any of the knots that the grey and black strands had caught themselves in. Suddenly a high whistle pierced the air, shocking the birds out of the nearby trees and they circled up above, cawing their displeasure. Daine had to laugh - the vocabulary of crows was so rich and interesting when they were irked. She stood there captivated by the gleam of the blue-black plumage until a light hand was rested on her shoulder. She turned curiously and smiled as she was caught in a tight bear hug from the person who had first brought her to Corus.  
  
"Onua, you're fair crushing me! I can't breathe!" she gasped and inhaled the fresh air gratefully as Onua released her vice-like hold on the girl. She stepped back to get a better look at her companion. Tears glinted softly in her friends grey eyes and a smile of relief and happiness curved her lips as she gazed gently at Daine. Daine was confused - she couldn't begin to fathom the reasons why Onua should be looking at her in such a way.  
  
Onua noticed the puzzlement that creased her friend's brow and couldn't suppress a laugh. "I'm sorry, Daine. I'm just that relieved to see you alive and healthy after you nearly died just four or five days ago. I was afraid that I would have to find another assistant, the prospect of which is not particularly appealing. Numair also would have had to find a new student to conduct his experiments on."  
  
At the mention of Numair's name Daine turned slightly and pretended to be engrossed in the work of scraping some mud of Cloud's wither, lest Onua notice her blush.  
  
"You're exaggerating, Onua. A few cuts and bruises be no proper cause for a near visit by death."  
  
Onua stared at the girl - those healers hadn't told Daine how she'd nearly died? Onua shook her head in amazement. Should she tell her? - The girl had every right to know; after all she might be able to help solve the mystery. Reaching a decision, Onua spoke in a low voice.  
  
"It wasn't your injuries that nearly killed you, Daine; it was your own blood." This statement was received by nothing but blank confusion. Onua sighed and continued. "Within your blood are entwined ropes of silver blood, blazing with a magic that is not mortal. You nearly died because the two different types of blood in your body were fighting each other and in doing so were draining your heart. Duke Baird doesn't know why it happened, or if there will be a recurrence or not."  
  
All this time Onua had been watching Daine, trying to read the expression that was flickering across the girl's face, which she was surprised to find was one of understanding and acceptance. Onua could hear soft words escaping Daine's lips as the girl retreated into deep thought, though only snatches of the murmurings were clear.  
  
"Da . . . divine . . . barrier between Realms . . ."  
  
"Daine, what are you saying? I don't understand."  
  
Daine's head snapped up suddenly, as if she'd forgotten that Onua was present. She bit her lip, scared that she may have said something that she hadn't intended to reveal yet: her gaze darkened and she averted her eyes, composing her countenance.  
  
"Daine?"  
  
"It's nothing, Onua. I . . . I just need to talk to Numair." She noted the concern in her friend's face. "Please don't worry, Onua. I think I know what's happening, so everything will be fine, I promise."  
  
Daine turned and started to walk back to the stables, throwing a reassuring smile over her shoulder at Onua that belied none of the worries that she was harbouring inside. Onua watched her go, scared for this beautiful young woman who did not seem to mind that the wind was blowing her tumbling curtain of curls across her eyes and who still walked with youthful nonchalance, as though nothing out of the ordinary had ever occurred. She appeared to have recovered, yet still - but no, she refused to entertain any dark thoughts of what might be. Daine was fine and that was all there was to it.  
  
Daine tried thinking along the same lines as the older woman, but could not prevent the fingers of doubt from seeking a place in her heart. She had a fair idea of what was happening to her, though certain aspects were a bit ambiguous. For some reason it would appear that the crossing between the Mortal and Divine Realms had upset the delicate balance of her mortal and divine blood and now they were fighting each other, but to what consequence she had no idea. It scared her a little yet she put her faith in Numair being able to explain it when she told him. That, however, could wait until after he had "greeted her properly." Her full lips began to smile at the very thought of being greeted by him. Even though she wasn't sure what love was, she knew very well now what attraction meant and there was no doubt that she was very attracted to Numair.  
  
'I wonder where he's disappeared to,' she mused silently to herself, passing into the cool shade of the dusky stables. Opening her mouth to tell the horses that she would be back to talk to them later, Daine inhaled a mouthful of the dust that had been shaken loose from the hay bales and sneezed five times in succession. She did not notice the ominous figure behind her, nor was she aware of the black shadow that fell across her body as she wiped watering eyes. Powerful arms slipped quickly around her torso and pulled her into the darkness of a stall. She struggled but a strong hand clamped itself over her mouth and held her tight against a hard body. Fear was instantaneous; she was trapped, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move or see. Daine tried biting the hand that covered her face but a deep voice whispered roughly in her ear.  
  
"Don't even try to scream or I will silence you in any way I can." 


	4. Thunder Only Happens When It's Raining

Thanks for all you guys who reviewed - since you did I thought it would only be decent to continue writing!  
Numair's Daine: Thanks, I wondered if the blood idea would make sense or not.  
  
Csporty128: I've updated!  
  
Okie: I'm glad you can see the beginning of a plot because so can I.  
  
Ice-Otter: You couldn't find the transition? - I'm honoured and the story will go somewhere I assure you.  
  
Martini: Thank you!  
  
XXX: I'm glad you think it's a masterpiece, but I don't deserve that. (Do I?)  
  
Darkmoon's Lady: What does the blood problem have to do with Uusoae? Ah, you'll have to wait and see!  
  
Rach: Rachel, my dear, you need to learn to spell (i.e. chapter, not chepter). Thanks for the praise though and see you soon if you don't kill me first.  
  
Domino Master: Don't ask me who has got Daine - read on and see.  
  
Raashna: Of course it's not fair - that's why it's called a cliff-hanger! You may be fair surprised by the "greeting"!  
  
Coley: Thank you so much for the support. It means loads since you writing such a good fic yourself.  
  
Dracos Myth: Thank you.  
  
Kylaia: Temper, temper and here's the chapter!  
  
Jossie: Thanks, that's the longest review I've ever had! Also your perceptions may not be as misleading as you imagine! Also, I've read Mysterious Happenings and I love it! You must update soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I have never, will never own any of these characters, more the shame for me!  
  
Thunder Only Happens When It's Raining  
  
The net of fear in which Daine was ensnared weakened and its twisted fibres fell from her mind as the wild panic that had governed her actions so far began to subside. The unreasonable terror, which had formerly gripped her so tightly, was now replaced with amusement at the predicament she found herself to be in. Beneath the heavy hand her mouth curled into a small sneer, soft lips brushing a calloused palm. A light tremor ran through the owner of that hand and feeling that, Daine found it hard to suppress a grin, confident that she had some power over her attacker. She slipped her hand down to her knife belt, catching her breath when the man behind her tensed slightly. 'Easy now,' she thought, clenching her teeth in anticipation. She wrapped slender fingers about the cross-bound hilt of her dagger and silently slid it out of its leather sheath. Taking a deep breath, Daine shifted her shape slightly, allowing her to spin around, resume her shape and bring her blade up to kiss her attacker's throat.  
  
"And how exactly do you propose to do that, Master Salmalin?"  
  
"I have no idea," murmured her teacher distractedly, plucking the knife from her hold in order to save himself from harm and lowering his head to brush her lips with his own. He smiled at the thrill that raced through his lean body because of that simple gesture; he rested his hand gently behind his young love's curly head, and slipped his other arm about her waist, pulling her close. Her red lips pouted subconsciously and beckoned to the deep well of desire and love that was entwined with his being. The fire was unleashed when she drew his head down again to hers, capturing his lips with a light yet insistent kiss of her own. His need for her, beating its fiery wings powerfully against his chest, was inflamed to such an extent that it was all he could do not to lose himself from that moment in.  
  
He withdrew his lips suddenly, realising that he still had qualms about the propriety of this relationship. Daine was so beautiful, so innocent, so young - what right did he have to bring an end to this innocence? He had realised long ago that he wished for their relationship to develop beyond the platonic but now that this dream was becoming a reality, he feared the consequences. He desired her, he needed her but moreover he loved her with an intensity that surpassed even that which he harboured for his books and learning. She was his magelet yet he did not want his own feelings to indoctrinate her decisions nor did he want people to believe that he was with her only as a means of placating his sexual desire. Reluctantly he drew away from her, longing to look upon her face but unable to meet her eyes.  
  
"Numair, what's wrong? Don't you want this anymore?"  
  
Numair sighed and turned his head, averting his gaze. "Of course I want this sweetling, but I'm unsure about the propriety of my desire."  
  
A warm hand turned his head back towards her and a single finger dared to trace the commanding features of his dark face. "And since when did you care about what people thought?" The question, although it was spoken, was not in her voice but in her tentative touch.  
  
Numair grimaced at her accurate interpretation of his thoughts. He knew that should he voice his fears she herself would be hurt, yet he could not lie to her for that would wound her even more deeply. "I don't want you being hurt by court gossip, magelet."  
  
"Oh, for the sake of the Gods, Numair, as if I really care a noble about what those dandies of the court think!" she snapped at him, eyes flashing in sudden anger. "To be frank, all I care about right now is you and me, us." With a great effort she kept a rein on the vicious words that nearly whipped from her tongue, certain that her tone had offended him but too resentful to care.  
  
"Daine . . . I . . . they . . ." For once Numair didn't know what to say; he was struggling for words with which to elucidate his feelings. Then all of a sudden the pain in his love's face and in his heart allowed him to break free of the thoughts that trapped him. His voice was quiet in his trepidation "Daine, do you love me?"  
  
A fleeting look of panic flickered briefly over her face, then she met his eyes with her own sad ones, confusion and resignation evident on her gentle features. "What is love?"  
  
The question was asked in whispered tones, so soft it barely caught on the gentle breeze than continued to flow around them, but Numair heard every word as clearly as if they had been spoken into his ear. His eyes darkened with an unidentifiable emotion, one that Daine had never seen before and which he had never felt before, at least not this strong. There was a roaring in his ears- he had been so certain that his magelet had loved him, he had felt sure that he understood everything she had told him with her eyes and with her touch - was she even his magelet? The feeling of being betrayed by her uncertainty made his voice harsh as he battled the tears of despair that fought to make themselves known. He pulled away from her roughly, loathe to look at the only person whom he had ever sought to claim as his own.  
  
"You will know what it is when you feel it, Daine."  
  
That said, he could scarcely hold himself as tears of confusion and fear formed in Daine's stormy eyes. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely, knowing only too well that it did not contain the love that resided in his heart for her. Disgusted with himself, he tore himself away from arms that longed to hold him, eyes that begged for forgiveness and a heart that only wanted to be taught to recognise love.  
  
The cruel claws of fear ripped Daine to pieces inside, tearing at her soul as Numair's hard unloving embrace tormented her; she didn't understand - couldn't he see that all she wanted was for him to tell her what love was so that she could justify the feelings that were so tightly intertwined with the rest of her? Why didn't he see that, what was the emotion so reminiscent of anger that darkened his eyes and made his voice turn so cold and contemptuous? He wrenched his mouth away from her bruised lips and her heart turned to ice and grew cold within a stone wall. Tears fell down her cheeks, the stream swelling to a river as his words echoed in the confines of her mind. "You will know what it is when you feel it." Her pride forced her to look up at him, but she recoiled from the wrath that etched violent, jagged lines in his face. Her voice trembled with suppressed anguish as she fought to speak beyond the lump that had formed in her throat.  
  
"Is this goodbye then?"  
  
"You tell me." His voice was no longer velvet masking a knife; the blade cut deep and savagely. Without waiting for her to respond, he turned quickly on his heel and strode out of the stall, not bothering to close the door behind him.  
  
Daine just stood there, paralysed with shock and mute, unable to voice anything except to utter a small incoherent cry of disbelief and pain. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Numair had stormed off and he had . . . Daine shut her eyes in pain, knowing that Numair had just informed her that what once had existed between them was as good as finished. 'Why?' Her anguished mind kept repeating this question again and again, but the answer was as elusive as smoke and she dropped to her knees in the straw, unable to remain standing. All of a sudden she was struck by a flash of understanding, and enlightened, though her heart was dark, she raised a tear-stained up from where she had buried it in her hands.  
  
"Goddess," she murmured, shock registering on her face. "He thinks that he is just a . . . just a fling until I find someone else, someone younger. So long as he thinks that I don't love him, our relationship will be nothing more than a teacher and his student." Even as she whispered these terrible words, understanding their full implication she knew what she must do to prevent Numair from leaving. She was also visited by the realisation of what love truly meant; it meant a willingness to die for another, a desire to be with them always, rejoicing just to be in their company. It meant that should they leave, life loses its former meaning and value and that to love someone is to want to do anything to make them happy, even if it means your own world collapsed.  
  
"Numair," Diane whispered, breaking free of her paralysis and made brave by her confirmation of her love for him. There was no answer. She called his name again, louder this time and heard it echo around the empty buildings. There was still no answer; maybe there would never be an answer; "Numair!" she screamed, surging to her feet and running blindly out of the stables, not knowing where he had gone. The pain that had spread through her body whipped through out needle-like tendrils to pierce her spirit and fear fed off her despair, a parasite in her mind as still no answer disturbed the earth's gentle breath.  
  
She opened her mouth to call again, though she knew already that her efforts would be in vain when a tickling sensation laced with gold entered her mind. The hackles on her neck rose and her breathing quickened as she recognised the sign of an immortal, a lone spidren in this case according to her magic senses.  
  
'I've got to help the People,' she thought wildly, all intentions of reconciliation with Numair forgotten in her panic to save her kindred.  
  
******  
  
Numair wrenched the door to his rooms shut behind him, not caring that the sound reverberated along the corridor and around his room, only to be absorbed by the heavy bronze drapes that hung across his window, shielding him from the accusing glare of the afternoon sun. He sunk onto his bed, a picture of despair, cursing himself a thousand times over in as many tongues. How could he have spoken those words to her? Why did he have to hurt her like that? It hadn't been him saying and doing those things - he never acted so irrationally and cruelly; it had been some monster, unwilling to listen to the voice of reason, too involved in his own selfish needs.  
  
And that kiss - it couldn't even be called a kiss, it had been so empty and punishing. A tear fell from the corner of his eye and travelled slowly down the swarthy skin of his cheek, caught in a creased line of pain. He shook violently, a silent, wordless moan issuing from his lips as he remembered and realised how he had abused Daine both physically and emotionally. He ached to hold her in his arms again, but he knew that she would have none of him now - how could she ever love him when he couldn't bear his own company?  
  
Finally a wounded groan escaped his trembling lips and he collapsed, trying in vain to stop the tears that glistened in his dark eyes from spilling over and fighting the steel grip that held his throat, choking the life out of him. The pain ran deep inside him, breaking a spirit that he had thought had been strong enough to withstand the agony, thanks to the former life that he had left behind in Carthak He shut his eyes, trying to distance the world by becoming an island, but still he was haunted by the image of Daine's tormented face, wet with the profusion of tears that he had caused by his reckless words. He understood now too late what Daine had been asking him; she was only young, just sixteen and did not have his wide experience and so desired only an explanation of love, in order that she may confirm her own feelings. He had been right - his magelet was in love with him, used to be in love with him. This terrible knowledge far from justified his actions and the wild hope that maybe she recognised the motives for his behaviour did nothing to appease his fears.  
  
The anguish began to recede as he drifted into a sleep filled with nightmares and corrupted memories, the beast within him slowly retracting its lethal claws, allowing his wounds to breathe, but not yet heal.  
  
*****  
  
I really hope you aren't all wanting to kill me for what I've just done - I couldn't help myself! As the great Bill Shakespeare said "Gentles, do not reprehend; if you pardon we will mend." And so, if you could send me some ah 'thoughts' by means of the purple box, I would appreciate it, though I reiterate my plea that you don't hurt me! P.S I may not be able to update for a little while because I have a GCSE this coming Tuesday! 


	5. Players Only Love You When They're Playi...

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! I love the world!!! Someone put something in my spaghetti!!! I am high on happiness!!! I also have a new, adopted muse because my other one left me (temporarily) and so I dedicate this fic to Muse#2 * drum roll * . . . . . Catherine! (did I spell your name right?)  
  
A Girl Called Candice: Am I really evil? Aw, that is such high praise - thank you! I'm sure Numair will come to his senses, though bashing him on the head with a big stick would probably be of no avail- it would just kill him!  
  
Okie: Thank you so much for your praise - it really encourages me. You'll just have to wait and see how the current situations are resolved. * psychotic grin starts to appear*  
  
Raashna: Cheers - I'm glad one part of my fic is original!  
  
Clarylissa: Thanks - and frozen your tooth off? That must have hurt!  
  
Numair's Daine: Hey - I like it! (Both the praise - how often do you get called genius? - and your fic!) *Grin becomes even more psychotic *  
  
Catty: Merci beaucoup!  
  
Jossie: Don't, you're making me blush! *red, red, red * Thank you - that's the highest praise ever - I really don't deserve it.  
  
Ali: Charming, I'm sure. Need I point out that you are about half a foot smaller than me so I don't know whom you're calling little midget!  
  
Georgi: Yep, you found me alright! I'm glad it made sense to you!  
  
Diana: Thank you - there will be D/N romance providing I find a non -cliché way to get them back together.  
  
XXX: But you know I love being cruel to characters! It's what makes the story!  
  
Coley: But I like dancing around the truth! It's much more interesting, you have to agree. Thanks for the encouragement anyway! Please update your fic - I'm dying to know what happens!  
  
Spam: There's a difference between reading and writing with exams looming, m'dear, but never mind. Thanks for your compliments * blushes * and an autograph?! (  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. I am poor, destitute, impoverished! My possessions number one item only - the plot.  
  
Players only Love You When They're Playing  
  
Daine entered the Royal Forest, venturing cautiously into the gloomy grove that was bathed in fearful darkness. Around her no animals moved and in her mind no animals spoke. Made wary by their absence, she threw out a net of her copper magic, sensing that the nearest animals were about three miles away, out of their minds with fear, meaning that the spidren was within a radius of a couple of miles. Casting out her magic once again she was proved right since the spidren was found to be about half a mile due away due west of her.  
  
Daine began to head in that direction, accompanied by a feeling of both disgust and fear; of all the Immortals, she loathed the spidrens the most. They had the head of a human and the body of a five-foot high spider and possessed no trace of the honour that even the Stormwings had. Her recent experience with spidrens had done nothing to raise her opinion of them, but as they had trapped her in one of their webs and were discussing the rewards they would reap for her capture, they had only added to her natural aversion of the creatures. Daine lost her mind in the past, recalling how angry she had been when one of the three had the nerve to badmouth her Ma, a goddess nonetheless! But then Numair had arrived, and livid with rage had killed the spidrens; upon finding that she was alive, Numair had held her close and had kissed her for the first time . . . .  
  
"No!" Daine swore softly and hit her forehead with her hand. She couldn't think about Numair now, not about him, nor his kisses, nor . . . 'No, no, no!' she yelled in her head, furious at herself for being so weak and for wallowing in self-pity when the lives of her friends among the People were in danger.  
  
Too busy berating herself, Daine didn't notice the change in direction of the fast approaching Immortal until the stricken voices of the People screamed a warning in he mind. She spun on her heel quickly, ready for the impending attack but realised too late she carried no weapons since Numair had removed her dagger from her possession earlier. She understood that she would have to face the spidren in an animal shift, the very thought of which made her tremble in fear, though she reasoned that there was really no alternative way, not if she wanted to help the animals.  
  
Then from about twenty metres to her right she heard a trail of branches snapping in quick succession. She took a deep breath and envisaging a hyena, she felt her clothes slide off her body as her limbs began to shorten and shift shape. Powerful haunches and slab-like shoulders appeared; teeth grew and sharpened to wicked points and her nose elongated into a cruel, grinning muzzle as patterns of fur rippled as a wave across her bare skin, brown, dun and black merging then separating, islands of colour on a coarse bed of fur. This took but a second in time, but Daine scarce had time to scent the air, nostrils flaring, before the spidren burst into the small clearing in which she crouched. Immediately dread seized her, and would have frozen her where she stood if a cynical laugh hadn't torn through the air, accompanied by the spidren presenting himself in front of her with mocking civility.  
  
"Do I have the not-so-enviable pleasure of meeting the legendary Veralidaine Sarrasri?" It was a statement rather than a question. Daine wrinkled her muzzle in disgust as the creature's putrid breath drifted over on the breeze that danced around the clearing, regretting that hyenas were gifted with such a keen sense of smell. She shifted slightly so that she had a human voice box and mouth, allowing her to respond.  
  
"That you do, though fair's fair, so I will have the pleasure of killing you."  
  
The spidren snarled at that, baring its silver teeth in an act of defiance, as locks of black hair swung about its dirty face. "You've got too high an opinion of yourself, you filthy little mortal. It's time that I did the world a favour and rid it of you." Not waiting for an answer from the girl, he lunged forward, his legs manoeuvring him quickly across the short distance.  
  
Daine yelped slightly as she threw herself to the side in order to avoid the spidren, catching her back against the rough bark of a nearby tree. Growling, she ignored the bruise that was inevitably forming where her skin was chaffed and throbbing. She kept behind the spidren, knowing that if she faced him directly he would be able to hit her with web from his spinneret, so she continued to circle him, never quite out of sight but never really there either. Wariness cautioned her to take her time, but fear of facing the enemy alone and so near caused her to miscalculate her actions and she rose to meet the creature that attacked once again. Twisting her body so that she missed the many-jointed, flailing legs, her nerves screamed as sharp teeth grazed her ribs, her skin burning at the contact.  
  
She couldn't think, the fear at fighting a spidren one to one gripped her tightly, scarcely allowing her to breathe as her body reacted instantaneously to the blow's delivered by the spidren. She fought the fear, pushing its black mask away from her eyes and mind where it blinded her and tainted her judgement. She did not realise that in doing so, she had stopped fighting and now was slouched close to the ground, shivering as she slowly forced the vines of fear back, hoping to control them. She yipped in pain as a great weight slammed into her all of a sudden and sharp claws dug deep into her flesh, wrenching downwards and dragging her mind into unforgiving oblivion as blood welled up and poured down her side, staining her fur and that of the spidren's. Her howl shivered in the still air and there was an eruption of sound and feathers further into the forest as the People felt her pain, and trying to draw it into their bodies instead, screamed in agony. Crystalline tears formed in her eyes as Daine's body began to shift back to its two-legger state. 'No,' she told the people, shielding her pain from them. ' Don't do this! I can cope, just let me cope, please' she resisted their demands to be let free of her will and kill the creature that had hurt her so badly. Tears began to spill as they continued to fight, but then they stopped. There was an emptiness in her mind, a loneliness that she had never felt when there were animals were present. It saddened her and scared her, and reluctantly, painfully she turned back to the spidren and once again shifted her form, again to that of a hyena.  
  
"Suddenly you're in this fight alone." The whisper came from the spidren, his eyes glinting with the primeval desire of a hunter to make a kill when his prey falls. "You have no strength left, no friends left, nothing. Just stay there and make it easy for the both of us; let me kill you now and you can soon be joining your parents."  
  
All the time the spidren was stalking closer, but now the fear was gone. She saw only a creature abiding by its true nature and in place of fear, it was now confusion that stopped her thinking. I'm alone She couldn't bear it, could hardly hear her own murmurs above the ragged sound of her short, tired breaths. Dizziness invaded her mind and muddled her senses. Ma she whispered. It seemed like the sensible thing to do - what did she have that was worth staying here for? She missed her mother so much, regretting the years that they had lost because of those bandits and she was eager to get to know her father, Weiryn, God of Hunt. She knew that she wasn't thinking straight but that didn't bother her anymore; something in her blood stirred and thrilled her as she entertained the prospect of living in the Divine Realms. It occurred to her that the spidren was waiting, not attacking as is normal, as though it knew that she would be torn with indecision, but her mind, in its almost sleep-like induced state barely registered the significance of this fact.  
  
Daine felt a sharp pain throbbing in her front paw, rousing her out of her reverie. She noted with some disgust that it was covered in silver blood, that of an immortal, and dragging her paw along the grass beneath her tired feet, she attempted to wipe it off. The blood kept flowing; her blood kept flowing and stained the dirt and grass so that they shimmered silver in the dappled sunlight.  
  
No, Gods, no! A snigger brought her attention quickly back to the spidren, who, ignoring the injuries that had ripped through his flesh, was gloating, lines of triumph etched into his face, his lips curled into a malicious sneer. His sadistic voice was laced with poison and what he said next was all too clear.  
  
"Do you understand now, Veralidaine? The balance of your blood has been upset; what with it fighting itself, you're going to die soon anyway. You might as well let me kill you now."  
  
Daine stepped backwards, shaking, though the countenance of her hyena face belied none of her feelings. The air was thick and heavy, crushing her, not allowing her to breathe. Die? She wasn't ready to die, she knew that now. Beforehand, that had been her blood dictating her thoughts. Dazed, confused, she thought of what she would be leaving behind should she die now and she couldn't bear it. Her heart had been broken once already today, and the thought of leaving that self-same man behind shattered it again, filling the hollow numbness that resided in her with pain and despair. Fury rose like bile in her throat, rough and sickening.  
  
No!! She threw herself forward and in that moment the spidren knew that he had failed like so many before him as he saw his death in the form of a great beast radiating rage, flying towards him. It was too late, it had always been too late and he realised this only as he felt strong jaws clamp violently around his throat and wicked teeth pierce his skin and cruelly slide in between his weakening muscles, ripping out his throat savagely. He fell to the ground, convulsing, dead, as his last feral scream echoed around the clearing and out of the forest; it was the scream of a thousand wraiths that were neither dead nor alive, and entered the soul of everyone that heard it.  
  
Daine moved away from the now lifeless body sprawled and twisted at her feet. Blood flowed like a silver river around the corpse, fed by that which dripped from her jaws and fell from her own body. As her shape began to shift back into her own exhausted form, she could think of nothing apart from what the spidren had said. She was going to die; she knew he had been speaking the truth, deceitful, treacherous creature that he had been. 'I've got to say goodbye to Numair, got to make him understand that I love him. Then I must leave. . ." She couldn't even finish her line of thought before a pain beyond everything she had ever experienced seized her body, needles racing through her veins, bleeding her dry. Hurled into a world of torture and darkness, her scream was the last thing she heard, merging with that of the spidren's, a disjointed melody. Everywhere the People fell silent, but the screaming went on.  
  
*****  
  
Numair woke suddenly from his sleep, where he had been dreaming of Daine and dying on the inside. A scream echoed in his ears, the most terrifying scream he had ever heard, but was it real or just in his mind? Too far gone in his misery he realised that he didn't care. All he cared about was Daine and now he no longer had her, he cared about nothing, not even the person or creature that had roused him from his agonies. He turned over on his bed, blocking out the sound and whispering his love's name over and over again, as if it were a prayer.  
  
"Oh, Daine, my Daine . . . Forgive me."  
  
*****  
  
"Numair!" There was a pounding on his door, so frantic and heavy that he could not ignore the distraught voice that was yelling his name. He sat up quickly, heart filled with hope and fear.  
  
"Daine?" he whispered. He sank back down again, a defeated man, as recognition of the voice stirred a memory and grew in his mind. It wasn't Daine, it was Onua, yet she never screamed, only yelled K'miri war cies. He got up slowly and walked to the entrance of his rooms where Onua was now throwing her weight against the heavy oaken door in her urgency. Numair yanked the door open, worried despite his own pain. Onua, unprepared for this, fell at his feet, looking up at him with such fear as he had never seen in her face, not in all the years he had known her. Her grey eyes were filled with trepidation and anguish lined her hard features as sobs racked her slight frame.  
  
Numair reached down and pulled Onua to her feet, drawing her gently over to a chair before collapsing in one himself. Something had happened to his magelet, he just knew instinctively that it had but still needed spoken confirmation from Onua to appease the terror that now overwhelmed him, blinding him to anything that was not related to his Daine.  
  
"Onua, speak. Tell me what it is that has happened." Numair commanded, though his own voice was none too steady. Onua looked up at him, scared to face up to what she knew, scared to tell Numair, knowing that he would do something stupid once he too knew.  
  
"D-daine . . ." she whispered, trembling uncontrollably.  
  
"What, what about Daine?" Numair saw Onua wince at the sharpness of his voice. He immediately regretted his tone, and softening it, he apologised. "I'm sorry, Onua, truly I am, but I must know what happened to Daine." His urgency showed in the strain of his voice, but it was of little significance in comparison to the way his heart beat so hard against his ribs that it would've bruised had it not already been broken.  
  
Onua shut her eyes in pain as she recalled what she had heard and seen in the forest. "I heard a scream - a scream terrible enough to wake the dead. For a while there was nothing, then I saw this bright flash of white light erupt from the forest, followed by another scream. I . . . thought that it sounded like Daine and so I made my way towards the place where the light had shone from. I was so scared, Numair." She bit her lip then continued. "I reached the clearing and found that it was surrounded in white magic. Gods, it was awful - there was blood everywhere." She paused, trying to dispel the feelings of dread that had haunted her ever since she had entered the forest. "I could see Daine beyond the barrier, as well as a spidren. Neither of them were moving . . ."  
  
" No, Goddess, this isn't true! I won't believe it!" Numair leapt out of his chair and crossed the room, anguish shrouding his powerful frame like a cloak.  
  
"Numair, I couldn't break the barrier. I tried, but I couldn't do it."  
  
Numair turned abruptly, anger blazing out of his dark eyes, though it was directed at not Onua, but at the gods the gods themselves. "Maybe you couldn't, but I will."  
  
Onua saw that it was not in her power to stop him, and could only pray that the white barrier would not harm her tall friend. In truth, she wanted him to shatter the barrier; she knew that Daine meant a lot to Numair, as she did to Onua herself, she just couldn't bear to see another one of her dearest friends come to injury. Fighting back the fear that still bound her helpless with its invisible bonds, she nodded her understanding to the distraught man who stood before her. Shaking, she rose to her feet unsteadily.  
  
"I'll show you the way." Numair shook his head stubbornly, already half way out of the door, impatient to wait for anything that would delay him from reaching his Daine. Onua opened his mouth to protest, but Numair interrupted he before she could even speak.  
  
"No arguments, I need you to go and inform Duke Baird what has happened and have him prepare a bed in the healer's wing." Without another word he set off at a run down the corridor.  
  
*****  
  
The forest was silent as he entered it - too silent. He couldn't hear the garrulous chirping of the birds that normal echoed amongst the shady leaves, nor could he hear the rustle among the undergrowth as squirrels and other such like creatures went about their business. The place was deserted, and the only sound that reached his ears was that of his own breathing coming in short, ragged gasps. The absence of noise drove him nearly crazy with fear; he knew that if Diane was alright then the woods would be alive with the noises of animals, and wasn't consoled by the fact that should she be dead, the People would probably be screaming in agony.  
  
Nearby he detected the presence of two magics; one was foreign, and it was pulsing strongly; the other was much weaker, wavering in and out of existence as it faded rapidly. The latter was familiar, it was Daine. Reassured by the knowledge that she was still alive, Numair increased his pace even more, guided by a white light that he could now see clearly shining through the trees. 'Daine . . . .' Her name was the one thought that inhabited his mind, repeating itself and fuelling his desperation to find her. He burst into the clearing, only to be thrown back by some foreign force. Nursing a bruised rib, he surged to his feet again, carefully inspecting this magical divide that cut him off from Daine.  
  
Beyond this wall a horrific sight greeted his burning eyes. The entire clearing was drenched in silver blood, and in the midst of it all lay two prone figures. A strangled cry of horror exploded from him as he recognised one of them to be Daine. The other was a spidren, and Numair knew in that moment that if it were possible, he would bring this creature back from the dead and kill him again, and again, and again . . .  
  
Livid with fury and grief, he raised his hands, looking for a weakness in the white magic that he was confused to find that was emanating from Daine. Finding a flaw, a mortal flaw, black mist gathered about his upraised palms and shouting in Old Thak, he hurled the dark fire towards the barrier. It hit and spreading out, exploded. The barrier collapsed beneath it, revealing everything that it had hidden with its impenetrable mist.  
  
Numair rushed forward and gathered the warm body of his student up in his arms. She was unclad, presumably she had faced the spidren in an animal shift, Numair theorised, and stripping off his own shirt he slipped it onto her tortured body, biting back cries of sorrow and pain as he saw the blood continue to flow from her savage wounds. He stared at the blood that ran down his own hands as he cradled her close, shocked to find that instead of being crimson it was silver. Misguided realisations began to dawn in his mind.  
  
"Gods, Daine, why is this happening now?" his voice was rough, trembling with the emotions that tormented his mind, fiery agonies burning him, killing him.  
  
A faint moan sounded from Daine's blood-stained lips and his heart twisted in hope as he rose quickly, ready to take her home.  
  
*****  
  
This wasn't going to be the end of the chapter but due to coursework deadlines and exams etc I don't have time to finish this off today. Next instalment will be short, but it should be up soon. After that I won't be able to update for a little while because I'm going to Greece on a Latin trip. Unfortunately this means I also won't be able to review your fics, people, but if you want to send them to me via email . . . . (hint, hint, Numair's Daine, Coley, Jossie, Kylaia etc.)  
  
In addition, I won't even contemplate the idea of updating unless I get, let's say, 65 reviews, so you know what you have to do if you want some more. ( 


	6. Players II

Heya, people of the T.P world! I'm back from Greece, more inspired than ever and about to drop a big big big bombshell on those of you who thought last chapter meant a happy ending! As if I would be that kind ! *scoffs at ignorance of world* I've written the next chapter as well so be expecting that soon, despite the fact I'm supposed to be revising for my GCSEs! Ah well, life's never fair, eh? Just to let you know that this is a continuation of the last chapter and so is entitled Players II.  
  
Disclaimer: Might as well get this over and done with. I own nothing except the plot, the random bird and Daraun. Got it? Good.  
  
XXX: Thank you for your continuous reviews, and yes since you were number 65 I am giving you another chapter! Holiday was very good, but Greece was cold! How's your holiday? See you soon! : )  
  
Rhapsody07: You like fluff? Good. Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
Dracos Myth: I'm trying to give the D/N relationship a slightly different perspective - I'm glad you like it. Thanks!  
  
JMJ: Thank you! Have updated!  
  
Numair's Daine: Cheers! Love your story so ecstatic that you like mine! (P.S. Chapter 16 - what's going on there?) : D  
  
Princess Bubblegum: Yes, it is updated! Why do I keep trying to kill Daine? I do not know - I'm simply the vassal for a Muse!  
  
Carolyn: Thank you for reviewing - was much appreciated!  
  
Anic: I got a WHOA! Thanks. Must mean story is some good.  
  
SHABbY: Is that how you be spelling your name? Anyway, Thank you!  
  
Players II  
  
There, beyond the trees. She could see him now and silently picked her way towards him through the scattered undergrowth that grew untamed in the dense, loamy soil of the shady forest floor. Daine lifted her nose to the warm currents of air that flowed around her, recognising the rich scents of animal musk, pine trees, great oaks and the moisture that subtly aided the decomposition of fallen matter. A small smile touched her lips as she fondly recalled memories of patiently being taught this in her lessons by her teacher, who she just happened to be going to see now. A thrill raced through her veins at that thought, making her tingle with gentle yearning.  
  
"Lessons could prove to be very interesting in the future," she murmured softly, smiling coyly to herself. She was certain that Numair would take her back; he loved her, of that she was sure, and soon he too would know that she loved him as well. Once that was clear, nothing could stop them being together.  
  
A lark called out greetings from nearby and fluttered down to land on Daine's outstretched finger, chirping good-naturedly. Greetings, Wing- sister Daine addressed the bird softly. I trust I find you well?   
  
The bird chattered its beak in a silent laugh. I am fine. Are you looking for the Stork-man?  
  
Daine dipped her head slightly. That I am  
  
The lark felt the quivering anticipation and excitement of Daine's feelings travelling along the vines of copper magic that connected the two of them. Jumping of Daine's finger, she pumped her tiny wings until she hovered at the same height as the girl's face. In that case I won't keep you from your mate. I hope we will meet again soon With that she flew off, coasting along the hazy edge of a line of trees.  
  
Daine watched the bird's retreating form until it was no more than a distant speck on blue crystal. Her cheeks had grown warm with the lark's last comments. 'My mate? I s'pose you could put it that way,' she mused silently as she continued to find a path out of the dusky shadows towards Numair, her Numair.  
  
She stepped out of the trees and breathed in awe at the beauty of the vista that lay before her. The clearing was steeped in liquid splendour and the dying rays of the sun reflected off the many facets of the turbulent brook's surface, shrouding her love in an ethereal golden light. He stood ankle deep in the swirling waters, his sable hair seeking solace in the few shadows that the light afforded. His dark skin glowed gently as a soft fire spilled from his open palms like a wave. Eyes shut, he almost appeared to be praying.  
  
Reluctantly, Daine realised that she couldn't shatter this image that could capture all the beauty the earth possessed, and sighing regretfully, she turned to go. Her gentle sigh caught on the breeze and before she could slip away unnoticed he turned, meeting her light gaze with his own dark eyes.  
  
"Magelet," he breathed. Neither of them dared to move lest the spell be broken.  
  
" I love you, Numair." Her soft whisper reached his ears and a smile of wonder and love crept across his features and hesitantly he began to move towards her, treading softly at first then breaking into a run as she too moved swiftly towards his open arms. Then his arms were around her, his lips in her hair, her nose in his shirt, drawing his scent into her. She heard a sigh and lifted her face to look at him, surprised to see the unshed tears glittering in the ebony depths of his eyes.  
  
"Daine, I'm sorry for what I said . . ."  
  
"Hush," she silenced him with a gentle kiss. "Everything's going to be fine." Refusing to think about her impending demise, she traced the outline of his soft lips with her fingertip as the courting-dances of the shadows at dusk swayed around them. Love and yearning for this man who held her ran so deep inside Daine she wondered why she hadn't recognised them for what they were earlier.  
  
The mouth which she traced lowered and lips met lips as the world around them faded. Oblivious to everything but each other, the two lovers unleashed a passion that was insatiable in its demands, hands tentatively exploring, lips willingly discovering. She turned in his arms, her back pressed against his warm, muscled chest, finding safety and desire in the way his kisses were one moment so gentle and tender, and the next moment so insistent. His hand slipped under her shirt, long fingers trailing teasingly across her sensitive stomach. Her senses were aflame, his simple touch leading her into a nameless delirium that filled her blood with a sweetness and warmth that raced through her body. She didn't think she could stand any longer.  
  
A crash nearby caused the birds to rise from their trees, voicing their objections in a manner piercing enough to rouse Daine and Numair from their trances. They saw a lone figure trying to move away through the forest inconspicuously. Though his step was hurried and unsure.  
  
"Horse Lords," whispered Daine guiltily. "I'd better stop whoever it is elsewise we're going to have to do a lot of explaining."  
  
The strong arms around her waist pulled back at those words, and the warm presence behind her backed away a step or two. Haunted by a feeling of foreboding, the girl turned quickly to face Numair, her eyes expressing her concern.  
  
"What is it, Numair? Don't tell me I've said the wrong thing again." Her voice held a subtle plea, unintentional but relaying her feelings all the same.  
  
"No, sweetling, no." her teacher shook his head, but avoided her questioning gaze, his cheeks colouring beneath the swarthy surface. "I'm angry with myself. I feel that by doing what I just did, what we may have done, I'm taking advantage of you. I'm letting my desire dictate my actions."  
  
He wasn't even facing her now; Daine felt her heart wrench, sick with fear. "No," she said forcefully. "I wanted that just as much as you did. Besides," she added as an afterthought, "If you can not be ruled by your desire, then nor can I, and that serves no-one any good."  
  
Numair saw that he could not win this argument and smiled weakly at her. Stepping forward he embraced her one last time. "Gods, I love you, magelet. I do still think that - " seeing her face fall in understanding of what he was about to say, he bit his tongue. "- but never mind."  
  
Relief swamped Daine, hope surging through her as she thought that maybe he understood how foolish his qualms were. She didn't want to leave his arms but supposed that she had best return to the palace before she was missed. Drawing away she explained this much to Numair. He nodded his agreement and touching his mouth to hers with restrained passion, he retreated to stand in the water once again, watching her wistfully as she departed.  
  
Daine was approaching the practice courts with a secret, coy smile curving her lips when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Stifling a shriek, she reached for her dagger as she spun around, only to meet the green eyes of Daraun, one of her old swains. Confused she sent him a questioningly look, eyebrows arched.  
  
"Daine . . ." he began, obviously uncomfortable. "I, um, followed you into the forest earlier because I, er, wanted to speak with you." He flushed, seeing the indignant look that marred her features briefly, flickering like a candle flame, but he would not let her interrupt him. "I saw you and Master Salmalin together, kissing." His eyes were steady, looking straight at her, but his troubled breathing suggested that she wouldn't like what he was going to say next. Trepidation crept into her mind, and casting its barbs, remained there, both painful and fearful. She flinched as he rested a gentle hand on the side of her face. "As a friend, I'm warning you, Daine. Don't fall in love with Master Numair - I know what he's like; once he's bedded you, once he's stopped playing with you, he'll stop loving you."  
  
Daine was struck dumb by his words and the trepidation grew to loathing. She wrenched herself away from his hold, all but spitting at his feet. Righteous anger seized her, fury radiating off her as Daraun took a step backwards, startled by her violent reaction. She gave voice to her fear, her anger and her loss, rage lacing every word.  
  
"No! I don't believe you - get away from me!"  
  
*****  
  
Numair placed his hand on Daine's cheek, hurt when she flinched away. His complexion had whitened to a pallor that told everyone just how scared he really was, and the black smudges that ringed his eyes were evidence enough that he had not been sleeping. For once though, he didn't care about his appearance. His magelet had nearly died and no-one really knew why, excluding himself; he had been questioned, but he wouldn't tell - Daine wouldn't want him to.  
  
"I love you, Daine" he murmured, the words meant for her ears alone. She was silent for a moment, then jerked away from him, thrashing wildly in her sheets.  
  
"No! I don't believe you - get away from me!"  
  
Numair stood there for a second, stunned by her outburst. The pain started slowly, but then became quicker, icy claws digging into his flesh, burning him. She didn't love him. It was too much to bear; he couldn't stay here and look at her beautiful face knowing that she despised him. Hating the world, hating himself, he turned and walked out of the infirmary, the door swinging shut behind him.  
  
*****  
  
Daine awoke from her dream suddenly, echoes of Numair's voice in her mid and his scent still lingering in the air. Turning onto her side, she looked for him, expecting him to be next to her bed, but all she saw was the door swinging shut.  
  
You can't tell me that you were expecting that - I won't believe you!!!!! Are you annoyed with me because the romance scene between Daine and Numair was just a dream? Never mind, just send me your thoughts via a little purple box down there at the bottom! 


	7. Loyalties

Okay, guys. You wanted fluff and I agree - after all this is D/N! Just one more chapter of depressive reflection and something for Numair to do just to keep the ball rolling. Thanks for your reviews. I've put two chapters up today to keep you occupied as I am going to Wales and won't see a computer until Monday.  
  
Martini: Thank you. Just for explanation, the dream was everything up until and including her yelling at Daraun. The next bit, with Numair sitting in the infirmary is reality.  
  
Queen of chickens: Yes, never fear, Numair and Daine are going to get back together. Not this chapter, but the next. Yes, again, I do like Fleetwood Mac, but I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer on their lyrics!  
  
Black rosex2: Thank you for your compliments. I hope the depressing stuff didn't scare you off, but I promise fluff will make its entrance next chapter.  
  
Rhapsody07: We like dreams!  
  
Raashna: Of course it was evil *grins * :)  
  
Kylaia: Where's the update you promised? Okay, you demand fluff, I give you fluff next chapter (was quite fun writing it!) :)  
  
Jazy716: okay, okay, I know what I'm doing is wrong. The thing with the blood will be explained and resolved. Numair and Daine will get together again next chapter and romance will make its entrance and I won't kill Daine off permanently. *evil demonic smile appears *  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. None of this stuff belongs to me. All belongs to Tamora Pierce except a couple of chapter titles which belong to Fleetwood Mac.  
Loyalties  
  
A knock sounded on the door to Numair's rooms, rousing him from his brown study as he thought of a young woman lying close to death in an infirmary bed, fighting the love which he harboured for her and which he was so willing to prove. He rose from his chair, groaning as he straightened legs which hadn't been moved for hours and stiffly walked to the door. Pulling it open, he was surprised to see a messenger boy standing there, a piece of folded parchment clutched in his hand.  
  
Numair's heart sunk at the sight. "Well, who were you expecting?" he scolded himself mentally. "It's not likely that Daine will ever be coming to visit you again." He bit the inside of his cheek but turned his attention to the boy garbed in the blue tunic of those in the service of the Crown.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, not really caring that weariness made his tone abrupt. The boy, no more than eleven years of age, trembled slightly as he passed the note which he held onto the mage.  
  
"It's a message from His Majesty, m'lord Numair. He says you're t' meet him in his study soonest."  
  
Numair nodded silently, dismissing the boy who hovered nervously by the door. Opening the parchment, he scanned the letter quickly but it offered no more explanation than its bearer had. Still mulling over Daine and wallowing in depression, he pulled on a clean shirt and dragged a brush through his unruly, unkempt hair. Failing to relieve his mind from the image of a girl's haunted face, a face that spurned hi love, he left.  
  
He walked along the cold, hostile corridors, their stones as dark as the shadows of his heart. Upon reaching the heavy oaken doors embellished with the gold embossed crest of the monarchy, he knocked twice and entered the study when the King's voice beckoned from within.  
  
"Good morning, Numair." The King sat at his desk, quill poised over a sheet of parchment, ink staining his hands and the tunic of royal blue that he wore over a white linen shirt. He gestured politely to the chair opposite him, inviting Numair to sit down. Numair obeyed, though his movements were lethargic and non-committal.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Jon?" Jonathan noted with concern that his friend's voice was every bit as exhausted and drained of hope as his body was. He approached the topic with caution, knowing only partly the reasons for Numair's decline.  
  
"I should like to speak with you on two subjects, primarily your current state of health," he paused briefly to judge Numair's reaction. Numair clenched his jaw and his eyes darkened with an unidentifiable emotion, but few words passed his lips.  
  
"That's not an issue for discussion," he said tightly, his hardened expression warning Jonathon not to breach the subject any further. This warning was dutifully ignored.  
  
"Be that as it may, it cannot be evaded forever." Though it was a reprimand, there was more than just an element of empathy in the statement. "We're your friends, Numair, for Mithros' sake. We have every right to be worried about you r condition."  
  
Up until this point Numair had kept a tight rein on all the emotions bottled up inside him. Now this rein snapped. Anger, tiredness, despair, pain and sorrow flooded his features, etching deep lines in his dark skin. He leapt to his feet, fury fuelling his speech.  
  
"My condition is of little consequence in comparison to Daine's, or haven't you realised that she is dying from an immortal magic? It's in her blood - she has nearly died twice already because of it, and next time she might not be so lucky! There is no-one who can heal her yet you seem to think that she is going to be cured in an instant. I can tell you now that that is not the case, but perhaps none of you, Thayet, Duke Baird included, will believe this until she is dead! Once Daine has stopped breathing, you can't do anything about it. No-one can."  
  
The last words were barely more than a whisper, an utterance that trembled with grief and dread. He slumped back in his chair, both subdued and exhausted by his tirade. His broken voice was scarcely audible from behind the hands in which his face was buried, shields against further scrutiny.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jon. I just feel so useless sitting here, unable to do anything to help Daine . . ." he trailed off, lost in the recognition of his failures and shortcomings. His heart contracted with pain as the list grew ever longer; the more he thought about it, the more it seemed that Daine would be better off without him. An understanding hand on his shoulder made him raise his head and through a haze of dejection he saw the king standing next to him; when the king spoke, he spoke as a friend, not as a monarch.  
  
"Daine cannot be healed, but you can. We cannot afford to lose you both. Let us help you." Acceptance of this still had yet to dawn on Numair's face and mind. Registering this and feeling sadness for his two friends silently ensnare him in its wispy tendrils, Jon averted his sapphire gaze and continued.  
  
"I understand what it is you are saying, Numair, though the concept of immortal magic in the blood is a little difficult to comprehend, but I am persuaded that pursuing this line of questioning with you will be of no avail. Believe me when I say that seeing this happening to Daine is breaking our hearts. I sometimes wonder what the point of being king is when you don't have the power to help save a friend, but when it comes down to it, I have to try and do the best of a bad job. All we can do for Daine is to be there for her for as long as is required. I intend to do this to the best of my ability, whatever the price may be."  
  
Numair knew that what Jonathon was saying was true, but in the depths of his misery he still could not bring himself to look at his friend as he nodded his understanding. He did not see Jonathon wipe away a tear that was slowly falling from the corner of his pained eyes. A long silence stretched between the two of them. The King crossed back to his desk and sighing heavily, he applied himself once again to the duties that lay before him.  
  
"Numair," he prodded gently.  
  
Sitting up in his chair, the taller man tried to focus his mind on the present. Pushing away the regret that was now plaguing him, he began to question Jonathon.  
  
"You mentioned that there was something else that you wished to talk to me about, Jon. What is it?"  
  
The king leaned back and sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "This probably isn't the best time to ask you, though I am not sure that I would trust anyone else's judgement . . ." he stopped speaking without realising it, lost deep in thought.  
  
"Jon, please, just tell me what it is. Gods above, I need something to occupy my mind right now." The king opened his mouth to speak but stalled, much to Numair's irritation, who was tapping impatient fingers on the polished surface of the desk. Jonathon shook his head slightly and then said what needed to be said.  
  
"As you know, Alanna and the company under her command were fighting up in the north, by the Scanran border when the war finished just over a week ago. The fighting carried on for a couple more days but they won, and now they're making their way back here to Corus since they need to report to me and I am no longer in Port Legann." He stopped, wavering on the next point. Numair, fighting desperately to keep his mind on his upcoming task, furrowed his brow in concentration.  
  
"So what has this to do with me?" he queried, confused.  
  
The king flicked his gaze upwards, meeting unsteady dark eyes that shone with suppressed emotion. "Do you recall the incident at the end of the war with the box that contained the Chaos serpent?"  
  
Numair nodded, realisation dawning slowly on his face. He had felt the enormous tainted power of Chaos when the box had exploded, killing the squad that had found it.  
  
"Alanna's men found a similar type of box when they raided the enemy camp. Believing it to be an incendiary device, they left it alone. Alanna then tested it with her Gift and discovered that it was indeed a Chaos trap but she was unable to disable it. Shielding it with her magic, she's bringing it with her. At present, they're about a day's ride from here, so I was hoping that you could go out and meet them to inspect this device before it reaches Corus."  
  
Numair sat still, trying to compose his expression with little success. Leave Daine? No, he couldn't leave her, not now, not ever - the very thought sickened him. He couldn't imagine her dying, not without him by her side. Soft crystals stung the back of his eyes when he thought of life without Daine, of Daine without life, but he quickly blinked them back, refusing to let the tears fall.  
  
But it was his duty to serve his king; he knew this, but his loyalties were torn. Should he stay here with his magelet, lest her health decline even more, or should he obey his king's wishes? He didn't want to leave Daine, yet it struck him that maybe he ought to, in order to give the both of them some time to think. Certainly, by description, this mysterious object of Alanna's could be found to have many connotations with Chaos and her allies, and therefore was worth inspecting. Numair's heart cried rivers of ice in protest of his decision, but his mind said that he was doing was right; going to help Alanna was not only his duty, but it would also help him try to continue his life normally, though how it could ever be complete without Daine, he knew not.  
  
"I'll set out today, Jon. That means I should be with Alanna by nightfall." He waited briefly before standing, half-wishing that Jonathon would override him and convince him to revert his decision. The king, however, entertained no such notions, but instead allowed his relief and approval to replace the concern and tension that marred his normally calm face.  
  
"Good man." The king rose also, clapping Numair on the shoulder reassuringly. "I'll send word to Alanna that you're coming." Glancing up at the tall mage he added, "Doing this will give you some space to think."  
  
Numair understood this to be a dismissal and giving Jonathon a curt bow, he took his leave. Watching his retreating back, Jonathon thought also of a girl whose young life was ebbing away all too quickly.  
  
"It will also give both of you the time to recognise your priorities."  
  
*****  
  
"Weiryn's daughter."  
  
Daine turned in her dream, confused, hearing the call in her mind, not with her ears, though the voice seemed to reverberate in the surrounding mist that flowed like wet silk around her limbs. Before her, draped in a black cloak and with eyes as unfathomable as shifting fog, stood Gainel, God of Dreams. In one hand he held a small pair of golden scales, not dissimilar to a different pair that she had seen him holding just short of two weeks ago. Upon closer inspection the scales were found to be a beautiful creation of simplicity juxtaposed with elegance. On one side the images were basic, representing a trivial, menial life; the other side was covered in flowing scrollwork and stunning images that elevated the owner to the level of a deity as the little light that pierced the clouds gathered around this side, forming a soft, golden halo.  
  
Awed by this magnificence, it took Daine a minute to realise that the scales were not still; they kept moving up and down as if they couldn't decide which side was heavier. At the moment the balance seemed to be tipping in favour of the beautiful, ornate side.  
  
"Another balance has been upset." Gainel was speaking to her again, his voice an enigma. "This time it is not between the Great Gods and Chaos, but instead between your mortal and divine blood. Crossing the Realms disturbed the harmony between them and now they strive for dominance over each other. I will not tell you which way is the best path - it may be that you are forced to decide this later on - but I will tell you that that mortal mage of yours loves you more than his books, his magic, his life. If you cannot fight this for yourself, fight it for him."  
  
His lips continued to move but Daine heard no sound. Everything was fading, spinning and she was being pulled back, blanketed by cold night. Just before she fell into the beckoning well of oblivion, a soft whisper spoke in her mind.  
  
"Farewell, Godborn."  
  
*****  
  
Daine's eyes flew open, and scarcely in charge of her actions, she threw herself out of bed, only to collapse halfway to the door. Heart beating painfully, she looked towards the sky, the palace of the Gods and tried to capture the more profound, unspoken message from Gainel that she had but sensed in her dream. Lips parted as she panted slightly, as if from great exertion, her eyes began to shine with determination and she breathed just one word.  
  
"Fight."  
  
There we go. 'Twas last chapter of sad, depressing stuff. Next chapter = fluff (at the end) but just because I gave you two chapters it doesn't mean that you only give me one review for both, else I won't write. So there! Ha! : ) 


	8. Blind Souls

So here is your second helping of this story for today, and hence, after about half way, the fluff shall commence forthwith! Let the Games begin!  
  
Blind Souls  
  
Numair and Alanna walked around the camp in comfortable silence, seeing no need to speak as everything of value had already been said. Numair reflected on what he had discovered the previous night when he had found Alanna and the soldiers under her command. As soon as he had arrived and transformed back into his human form from that of a black hawk, Alanna had led him to where the magic trap was being kept and she then carefully removed her shielding spell from around it.  
  
The box had been an object of great curiosity for Numair, who upon seeing it had smiled slightly for the first time since his argument with Daine four days back. Intrigued, he had unlocked the tough-sensitive spell that guarded it with a useful albeit almost forgotten spell that he had encountered when he was going through some ancient scrolls he had found.  
  
The trap itself, triggered by touch, consisted of a wick fuse threaded through with magic leading to a single serpent tooth, which again was shrouded in chaos magic, presumably to transform it into the giant, three- headed snake that had briefly haunted the battlefield at the end of the war. Alongside this were several dampening spells which Numair had quickly counteracted.  
  
Now that the danger had passed and his discovery analysed with all due speed, Numair's thoughts turned again to the face that haunted his dreams, that was there with every breath, ever present in front of his eyes, both waking and sleeping. If he could just have the time to explain everything to Daine, make her understand how much he loved her . . . Yet, if all implications were correct, he did not want to waste the precious time she had left by trying to turn a mind whose decision was already set in stone.  
  
'My own world is collapsing in order to preserve another world that cannot be saved.' The irony of the situation rendered him speechless inside his own head. No, if this topic was to be discussed, Daine must initiate the conversation herself. That decided, stone became his defences around his heart and mind and ice flowed through his veins, cooling his desire, never killing his love.  
  
Distracted, he did not notice the locket slide and fall from his wrist until he heard a hard clink as it hit the gravel underfoot. He reached down to pick it up but Alanna had already lunged forward and seized it, hoarding the jewellery with undisguised interest. Carefully she examined the golden oval which temporarily blinded her, reflecting the bright rays of the sun into her amethyst eyes; it glowed in her hand like a beacon of hope.  
  
Numair stood motionless beside Alanna, making no attempt to relieve her of his beloved possession, resigned to the fact that she would be able to make a fairly accurate guess about his feelings for his student as soon as she saw what was inside the metal halves. No longer caring, he watched her inspect the small treasure until she found the small latch with which to open it. She raised a wickedly grinning face to meet his sober one, and teased him without malice in ignorance of his affections.  
  
"Whose pretty face has a place in here, Master Salmalin? Could it be the beautiful Lady René of Wildsorne whom you were after last year, or maybe the lovely Lady Manda of Ilse-Cox, who was a rival for your affections?" She flicked the small catch so that the locket fell open in her palm. Without looking down, she prolonged the suspense by speaking again, very slowly, enjoying the look of helplessness that showed all too clearly on his features.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's my duty to look and ensure that you're not getting yourself into trouble with any jealous husbands."  
  
Numair held his breath as the Lioness' gaze drifted down to the delicate painted portrait that resided in one half of the locket. The mischief faded quickly from her countenance as she found herself looking at the sweet, young face of Daine, next to which one of her smoky brown curls was tucked behind a golden clip. A thousand emotions fled from her features as soon as they had arrived; shock and wonder were evident, but understanding and sympathy were dominant, for she could tell by Numair's expression that something was amiss.  
  
"And so Numair Salmalin, black-robe mage and notorious rake of the Tortallan court falls in love with the one person whom for several reasons he can't have," muttered Numair viciously, staring into the distance with bitter, troubled eyes.  
  
"Does she know?" enquired a voice softly from behind him. Alanna's tall friend gave no answer. Placing a hand on his arm almost cautiously, she repeated her question, her tone demanding an answer. A black grimace passed over the mage's dark face as he turned to the side, trying not to relive the pain of the past few days.  
  
"Yes, she knows. Or at least, she did."  
  
"Did? She rejected you?" Sympathy crept into Alanna's voice.  
  
The mage sighed heavily. "Yes and no. I know that she did love me, but at the time she wasn't sure what her feelings meant. I took this the wrong way and did something terrible, something which she hasn't forgiven me for , nor would I expect her to. But please, I really don't want to talk about it, Alanna."  
  
The fiery knight was quiet, stunned by this forlorn side of her friend that she had never seen before, even after all these years of knowing him. She regarded him critically, wondering what he had done that would push Daine away from him, but she still felt so sorry for the mage, his lifeless state overriding any feelings of anger she may have harboured due to the effects of whatever awful deed he had committed.  
  
"I do wonder what it is you have done that was so terrible, but I won't force you to tell me. However, I do know Daine and I can assure you that she is not so fickle as to change her feelings the moment she senses any threat to her happiness. She is probably angry with you, but she is sharp enough to realise that you must have had your reasons for doing as you did. If she loved you before, I am certain that she loves you still."  
  
"Oh, if that were the only thing that stood in our path."  
  
Alanna shot a glance upwards, confused by how the bleakness of his tone seemed to increase ever more as he uttered those words. "Well, age is not an issue that should bother you, nor people's opinions since you are in love. What else is there to stop you being happy?"  
  
"She is dying, Alanna."  
  
*****  
  
Numair walked with Alanna towards the Riders' barracks, glad to be back at the palace. He had taken to heart his conversation with Alanna and understanding the wisdom of her words, was impatient to find Daine. Suddenly a pale blue whirlwind shot out of a nearby corner and struck his chest hard, nearly knocking him to the ground as he surfaced quickly from the depths of his thoughts.  
  
"Kitten?" he gasped, picking up the capering dragonet as he tried to regain his breath. Kitten trilled happily, gold washing over her blue scales in her excitement. She nuzzled his shoulder briefly and then bounded out of his arms again, dashing around a corner with such speed that she may well have been flying.  
  
"She seemed happy to see you," Alanna commented from beside him, clearly amused at Kitten's reaction. "Seems to me that Daine can't be too upset with you since Kitten would have given you a greeting far different from that if she was."  
  
Hope stirred in Numair's dark eyes. "Maybe you're right. I hope that you are." It was all he could do not to lengthen his long strides. 'Don't want to leave Alanna coughing dust in my wake' he smiled in his head, certain that the Lioness wouldn't have appreciated that thought had she heard it. Feeling slightly more at ease now as a result of Kitten's friendliness, Numair rounded the same corner, though with more grace than the little fireball. He followed the sound of her high-pitched chatter and finding its source, felt his heart stop.  
  
Kitten was on Daine's lap, her forepaws resting on the girl's shoulders as she chattered to the Wildmage in a series of rapid whistles, trills and clicks. Numair chuckled softly as he saw the young dragon bat away a stray smoky brown curl that had been blown across the girl's face by the wind. Daine's face - he ached inside, longing to see it, to touch it, to kiss it. He could lose himself in her beautiful blue-grey eyes, travel along her extravagant eyelashes, trace her sculpted features for forever and a day and willingly surrender to those soft, curving lips.  
  
Numair found himself trying to fight his need and desire for her which burned ever fiercer in him, sending forth tongues of flame that refused to be doused by anything but Daine's presence in his arms. Only then did he notice the company in which she sat; around her were her friends from the Riders, the stables and the mews. He could name a few, like the tall, fair boy Evin and the darker girl, Miri, but others were people with whom he had exchanged no more than a customary greeting before now. Suddenly nervous about accosting Daine with such a crowd around, he began to take a step backwards only to be stopped by a rough shove in his back.  
  
"Go talk to Daine now," Alanna advised. "You'll only worry yourself more if you wait around any longer."  
  
Numair cast a withering glance at the copper haired knight who stood behind him in the shadows, but he knew that despite her dictating tone she was right. "Always so cursed right," he muttered, hesitantly stepping into the courtyard and bringing his hand up to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun.  
  
Kitten saw Numair coming and in an attempt to tell Daine this, she started pulling hard on the girl's light shirt and her whistles became even louder. Distracted from her conversation with Evin, Daine turned her attention back to the excitable dragonet.  
  
"Kit, what are you . . ." she broke off, following the direction of the silver claw that Kitten was pointing. A sudden smile lightened her determined features as she saw a swarthy man approach from the other side of the yard. Midnight hair pulled back into a neat horsetail revealed a dark, handsome face dominated by a sensitive mouth and brooding, ebony eyes, which at the moment were filled with something akin to fear. A half fastened white shirt with full sleeves and black breeches showed a lithe, muscled body that moved with a cat-like grace.  
  
"Numair," she breathed, feeling as though years had passed since the last time she had laid eyes on him. Repressing the shuddering memory of the pain and confusion that their last meeting had caused, she rose slowly to her feet, ignoring the ignorant chirrups of Kitten as the dragonet tumbled clumsily to the ground.  
  
As he approached, Numair saw in Daine's face the love that she felt for him and that she now herself recognised. He could have cried out with happiness - she didn't hate him, nor was she angry - she loved him! Only by exercising the greatest amount of restraint could he stop himself from running to her and taking her in his arms, though he longed to do this and say many other things besides like 'forgive me.' Instead he continued to walk towards Daine with purpose in his stride though his heart felt like it was flying. He was close, so close; he could see the darker flecks in her eyes, almost hear her soft breathing. It was torturing him, not being able to kiss her right there and then and claim her as his own.  
  
"Numair, we need to talk."  
  
He ventured a smile, relieved when hers became even warmer. "That we do, magelet."  
  
Unaware of the curious eyes that were regarding them, the two of them fell in step, neither trusting themselves to speak until they were in an empty room in the barracks. The tension that stretched between them, almost tangible in its abundance would have been oppressive had it been for any other reason than that which they were about to divulge. Ignoring his earlier resolution not to start this conversation, Numair hurried to try and make amends, though he was fairly certain that his reprehensible actions had already been forgiven.  
  
"Daine, I'm so sorry for what I did and said. I wasn't thinking - I swear that . . ." he was interrupted by a soft laugh of amusement from Daine. Confused, he raised his dark eyes to find that hers were dancing but he was still unsure of what was so funny.  
  
"I don't need an explanation, Numair. I was hurt, yes, but I realised why you did what you did after you had left and I can understand it. I tried calling for you once I had figured it out, but you'd already gone." Her smile was sad as she finished speaking.  
  
She had figured it out so soon after he had left her that fateful day? Then why . . . "Why did you say that you didn't believe I loved you when you were in the infirmary?" he voiced the one question that was bothering him, but was met only by a blank look of confusion. "I said that I loved you, but you turned away and said 'No, I don't believe you - get away from me.'"  
  
Understanding spread across Daine's face and the beginnings of a grin caused the edges of her lips to twitch. "I wasn't talking to you, dolt. I was having a dream. Someone said that you didn't really love me but I didn't believe them. I love you, Numair. Don't ever doubt that."  
  
Unable to vocalise the emotions that rushed through him at her words, throwing him into a somewhat dazed state of happiness, he moved forwards suddenly and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her thick curls. Daine slipped one arm around his waist and rested her other hand on the side of his neck, causing him to raise his head again. There was barely time for their eyes to meet before their feelings took control of their actions and their lips met in an embrace that told both of them exactly what they were trying to say but without the need for words.  
  
In acknowledgement of her love for Numair, feelings like she had never known rushed through Daine. She forgot everything that was nothing to do with her and Numair as he took her through a journey of discovery. Joy and blissful contentment in their reciprocated feelings of love merged and melded their two souls into one as each surrendered to the sweetness that sang in their bodies. Daine knew in that instant that she would risk anything in order to stay by this man forever, including her magic and her life. All that mattered was the present; that was now, they were in love, they were together, it was now.  
  
Numair withdrew his lips reluctantly, still feeling the warmth and delight that a single kiss from Daine brought and he marvelled at the power of it. Though his fingers were entangled in her dark curls and his arms wrapped securely around her slender torso, there was a deep desire in him to be closer still. H needed to hold her tight enough, long enough so that she became an inseparable part of him, never to be taken away. Sighing as he drew away slightly, he tipped her face up, his fingers gentle beneath her chin.  
  
"Daine, I don't want to stop this, but I must ask you if you know what it is that is happening with your blood, and -"  
  
Daine silenced him softly, fingers held over his mouth. She smiled almost dismissively, but her blue-grey eyes darkened, suddenly grave.  
  
"It doesn't matter at the moment, Numair. I'm alive and I'm not going away, I promise. We can talk about this later."  
  
She was right. There would be time for talk later because she was going nowhere. She belonged to him now and not even the Gods could take her away. Drawing Daine closer to his body, Numair laughed, a rich, jubilant laugh that banished all fears and warmed her heart.  
  
*****  
  
Alanna passed by a door in the barracks, and hearing joyful laughter she stopped and looked inside the room. Guttering torches with their flickering shadows warmed the cold stone walls and in the middle of the room and in each others arms, stood Numair and Daine. They brushed tender lips over each others faces, their laughter still echoing about them. Alanna drew away silently, a knowing smile lighting her face as her thoughts reflected the truth. 'That is how it should be.'  
  
***** Well, there you go people. Fluff and happiness, just as you demanded. This is not the end, just the beginning - you have been warned! I'm off to Wales now, to a place that has no internet ad so when I come back on Monday I expect to see lots of reviews! 


	9. Twilight Love

Heya, people! Sorry it's been a while (5 days!) but I haven't been able to get on a computer, and now have gotten writer's block! C'est la vie, eh? S'posed to be revising at the moment, but never mind!  
  
Disclaimer: Other than the plot and Valene, nothing belongs to me.  
  
Csporty128: Glad you like! Would the four pages be after she has fallen and they are talking, or maybe the end of the book? I have the same problem! Still, it's healthy to be obsessed by something, I'm thinking. ; )  
  
Jazy716: Oh yes, more blood explanations aboard! Of course, they know that they love each other, they knew that all along, but were just being tick!  
  
Rhapsody07: x2. I love D/N as well. Aren't they the best? Ages don't bother me, it's the love that matters. : )  
  
Anic: I agree - D/N!!!!  
  
Anonymous: Yay, you love it!  
  
Llama blue: Like the new name! Have fun in Wales and here's your update!  
  
Queen of chickens: The old stuff is the best, I reckon. Will e-mail soon.  
  
ShangRose: Never fear, more fluff will inevitably appear. Wow, that rhymed! (fear, appear . . . okay *autheress decides to shut up now*)  
  
Kylaia: Here is the update because I rather like my hair where it is. What did you knock yourself out on whilst doing the happy dance!? Keep your end of the deal up, cos here's mine! : )  
  
Martini: You like? Good! Please let me kill off Daine - I'll resurrect her I promise! *puppy dog eyes and pet lip twist author's face*  
  
Zara: Thank you! : )  
  
Wildmage101: I take it that the story is satisfactory then?  
  
Bojanglesbiscuit: I only just got back from Wales on Monday evening! Ah, the pressure! Please don't hurt me! *ducks*  
  
I would just like to add that you should all read What If by Kylaia. It is so good and I hope that she forgives me for this, but to tempt you think crossover!  
  
Twilight  
  
The two of them sat together on the grassy knoll as the ground was bathed in a faint, rippling light that emanated from the stars above, bright pinpricks in the dark fabric of the night. The girl sighed in content, curling her slight body further into the curve of the man's arm and nestling her head beneath his chin. He smiled softly at his young love, bringing his hand up to smooth away the curls that fell in a tumbling curtain across her face. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of his head, his warm breath gently stirring her hair.  
  
The night was quiet and still, the silence punctuated only by the low chirruping of the crickets who hid themselves amongst the blades of grass as they serenaded the night. In the fields the animals were lying down to sleep and inside the buildings humans were preparing themselves for bed, thankful for a respite from work. Few passed by the oak tree that stood as a guardian to the horses and even fewer noticed the silhouette of two lovers sitting at peace beneath its shadow.  
  
Silence reigned, warm despite the autumn chill that was already beginning to sharpen the air. Forgiveness had been granted even before apologies had been made and for a while they saw no need for words. Instead they spoke only with gentle caresses - a finger lightly stroking a cheek or lips touching each other in the moonlight. At last the man stirred, though he was loath to break the peaceful spell that the night had woven around them.  
  
"Daine?"  
  
"Hmm?" She raised her head and smiled drowsily, fighting the sleep that threatened to close her tired eyes. Numair kissed her forehead softly but when he spoke his tone was serious.  
  
"We need to talk. We can't avoid this subject forever."  
  
Daine groaned quietly, more awake now. What could she say? She was fairly certain that she was going to die, but every time she thought of Gainel's words, the weight of this knowledge lessened and she knew that she was beginning to win her in internal battle. Looking into Numair's eyes, which in the dark seemed black, she saw the fear that haunted them and knew that her decision had already been made.  
  
"Please don't worry yourself needlessly, Numair. My divine blood is not trying to kill me - it's trying to give me a new life. I am half-god and I am winning this fight. I won't die, I'll never leave you. That, I can promise."  
  
He opened his mouth, determined to discuss this at greater length, knowing now that it was better to face his fears, but he saw the finality and the truth glinting in her sombre eyes and said nothing. Reassured slightly by the confidence of her tone, he had to admit that since he had returned yesterday she had shown no signs of weakness. He would have known if she was suffering, not so much by a sixth sense as by the fact that she couldn't hide her feelings. He loved that trait since he knew that she wouldn't be able to pretend that she loved him if she didn't. Ultimately, he didn't even know for definite how serious her condition was and had the feeling that the king's words two days back had actually been an appeasement attempt.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetling," he grinned ruefully. "I'm turning into a mother hen. I just worry about you, that's all."  
  
Daine flashed him a smile, a beautiful smile he reflected, before tucking up close again, her head on his chest. "I've already got a Ma, not that I'll be seeing her very often, that's true. Leave the worrying to her."  
  
He chuckled softly, the sound becoming distorted, as if through a shell as her ear was pressed against his chest. Daine snuggled closer, inhaling his warm scent as she buried her face in the fabric of his shirt. 'I can't believe I almost lost him,' she thought in amazement. 'Still, no use crying over what's gone and done, as Ma says. Got him back now, and where's Kit?' she wondered, her thoughts beginning to drift randomly. The world became vague and drowsiness overpowered her exhausted mind as she surrendered to the sleep-like power of the night. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of Numair's fingers gently toying with her hair.  
  
"I love you, magelet," he whispered, but then spoke no more. Instead he was content to gather her into his arms, fingers entangled in her dark hair, stroking her head softly. He rested his cheek against her hair, feeling the essence of her, caught in animal musk and flowers, fill his being. As he thought of what he now had, joy lent his heart wings and it soared, as free as an eagle. He wouldn't let her die - he had too much to lose. Besides, she had promised that she wouldn't leave him, she wouldn't die, and blinded by love he believed her, unable to comprehend the harsher and inevitable facts of life that darkened the troubled depths of her eyes.  
  
She stirred and shifted slightly, murmuring incomprehensibly. Glancing down at her peaceful face, Numair realised that his love was asleep, and not wishing to disturb her, he turned his attention back to the heavens. The moon, though partially obscured by the dark clouds, cast a strange light that lent the night an almost surreal atmosphere. Alone on her bed of velvet darkness, she was the only witness to the couple's secret love.  
  
Due to the thick grass muffling the sound of the footsteps, Numair didn't hear the person approaching until they were right behind him. Startled, he jumped as a timid hand tapped his shoulder, and wondered how he was going to explain this to whoever it was, as he and Daine had already agreed to keep their relationship private for a little while. Relief swept him as he encountered the shadowed face of Stefan Groomsman, who had at one time been a former student of his as well.  
  
"Master Numair, you may be wanting to go inside now. It's dark and I'm thinking that you don't want to be creating rumours about you and Miss Daine yet, not till you're ready."  
  
Numair smiled both inwardly and outwardly. Thank the Gods that Stefan understood! He didn't want to go in yet and part with Daine, despite the fact that she was asleep, but he saw the sense in Stefan's words. If someone of the court saw them together like this at night, they would automatically assume that Numair was only sleeping with Daine, not that he was in love with her. He wanted everyone to know that he loved Daine, but it was all so sudden that it needed time first. He nodded and rose to his feet, cradling a sleeping Daine against him.  
  
"You're right, Stefan. We ought to go in. I only ask that you - "  
  
"Don't say a word of this to anyone yet," Stefan interrupted with a self- conscious smile. "Don't worry, Master Numair, my lips be sealed." With that he strode off into the night, no doubt to check his beloved horses one last time before he took himself off to bed.  
  
Numair kissed his student's forehead softly, resting his lips against her hair. "Come, magelet. Let's put you to bed."  
  
He carried her to her room beneath the barracks, unaware of two startled pairs of eyes watching and following him. Laying her down on her bed, he took her boots off and covered her with a blanket, pressing his lips to hers one last time before taking his leave, trying to fix the image of her sleeping face in his memory forever.  
  
*****  
  
Daine woke up at dawn as usual, but found that she couldn't move her legs. Yelping in fright, she sat up abruptly and found that Miri and Valene, two of her friends were sitting at the end of her bed, identical grins plastered on their faces as they prevented her from getting up. Daine screwed up her eyes as she tried to focus on them as bright light filtered in through the window, glaring of every metal surface around.  
  
"What do you two want at this time?" she asked, grimacing at the croak that emerged from her throat. They glanced at each other briefly, their faces becoming even more wicked by the second.  
  
"The truth, if you please," answered Valene. Daine's brow creased in confusion.  
  
"You and Numair," supplied Miri. Settling herself more comfortably on Daine's legs she added, "Now tell."  
  
*****  
  
That's all folks, I'm afraid. I am suffering from the terrible ailment of writer's block at the moment, plus I've just finished a songfic to Enrique's Hero. It's about a certain mage and his *ahem* "student! Don't know what to call it though, so any suggestions would be welcome! If you like this and what some more, the you all know the drill. Review! I'm thinking 95 reviews or so, or I won't continue! 


	10. Confessions

First and foremost to everyone who read it, a big sorry for my songfic "Let Us Love In Peace." I don't what I was thinking - the idea just wouldn't leave me alone, and far be it for me to question the voices in my head! What's written shouldn't happen, I know. It's too cruel, but perhaps written in a good style? I don't know. Forgive me. Please?  
  
Next instalment here, nothing much to say except it's just a little happy filler until I resurrect the plot which at the moment lies on its deathbed.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept the plot and Valene. Maybe one day. I live in hope.  
  
Lady Satine: Fluff's what makes the world go round!  
  
Numair's Daine: Don't cry! It's not that good or sad (yet!) * grins wickedly and plots death* I dunno about the brain request though - think I'd rather have yours than let you have half of mine! Still, I must continue - it is my destiny . . . : ) *despairs about her own sanity *  
  
Dee Sarrachi: Where's your story? I got kinda confused. Once I find it I'll review it -promise! * writes memo * Sorry about the editing, think I'll blame it on the keyboard, because it's so old *starts attacking the keyboard with biro * Die, keyboard, die! D/N 4eva? I agree, definitely - didn't work out like that in my other fic, but hey! - sacrifice is good too!  
  
Madi: But will Numair kill himself when . . . I mean, if Daine dies? * curses herself for letting top-secret plans slip * Will she even die? I don't know what to do, it's so hard! Love fluff too. Asnyone with common sense should love fluff! :P  
  
Bojanglesbiscuit: Ridiculously good! * blushes *  
  
Raashna: You like exclamation marks then! I'm not leaving it, don't worry and please don't hyperventilate and die! I'd hate to have a criminal record cos of being the one who killed you by making you write so many !!!!!!!!'s. :D  
  
Csporty128: I love Numair! I just want to wrap him up and take him home with me! ; )  
  
Rhapsody07: Glad someone understands the tragedy of writer's block! "Creative constipation" strikes me as a very weird phrase though! I wonder if Miri and Valene will be able to keep a secret . . . ! : D  
  
Martini: Okay, I've kicked it, I've kicked it! * crosses her fingers behind her back * Thank you for the permission to kill characters off - much resurrecting will occur! : )  
  
KC: D/N stories are my favourite as well. They're two of the best characters and the best couple! I'll keep writing if you keep reading!  
  
Poe the Goddess: More?! Here you go then, but it was a trial, a real trial . . . : P  
  
Kylaia: Thank you! How's your fic progressing - I can't wait for the next chapter! Hope that you had a good birthday. Tear - really? Aw! : )  
Confessions  
  
Daine's stomach tightened and her eyes darted from Miri to Valene in apprehension, not knowing what to do. She treasured her friends' opinions of her highly and didn't know what they'd think about her having a relationship with a thirty year old man, her teacher nonetheless. Yet they were her friends after all, and they ought to understand that you can't choose who you fall in love with, oughtn't they? Though her thoughts were wild, the knot of tension in her gut slowly began to unwind as it struck her that they must already have a fair idea of what was happening, otherwise they wouldn't be asking or grinning like idiots. She let out a deep breath, her lungs relaxing painfully.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she denied, attempting a façade of nonchalance. Deliberately trying to steer the conversation in another direction, she added, "And why are you awake so early? I would've thought that you'd be taking full advantage of the leave Thayet gave you."  
  
Her friends sighed in unison, amused impatience etched on both their faces. "Stop dancing around the subject, Daine. Even if you've decided to keep it a secret from everyone else, you've nothing to lose by telling us since we already know."  
  
Daine bit her lip - they had guessed and destroyed her main reason for staying quiet. She opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted by Valene.  
  
"Besides we saw how you looked at Numair when he returned the other day. Completely smitten." Miri nodded her agreement, prompting Valene to give further evidence. "There was also the small matter of last night." Daine's head shot up and Valene smirked triumphantly.  
  
"What about last night?" Daine was both defensive and casual as she tried to hide her feelings of trepidation.  
  
Miri gave her the most innocent look she could muster, though her laughing hazel eyes were brimming with mirth. "Nothing much. Just a pair of starstruck lovers curled up beneath a tree . . . and a cute little scene where the man, upon talking to Stefan Groomsman, picked the sleeping girl up and kissed her, carrying her back to her room - this room, in fact."  
  
Daine was mortified by the gleam of unholy glee that wreathed her friends' faces, and now an interesting shade of crimson, she ducked beneath her blanket. Though the merry laughter that erupted from the other two girls relieved her fears, it did little to appease her.  
  
Suddenly a shrill whistle bit into the air and a small figure stalked towards the bed from the other side of the room, red flickering over blue scales. Kitten was less than pleased at being woken up so early. Jumping onto the bed, she sat in Daine's lap and peering curiously under the blanket, proceeded to tell the girl in a series of ear-splitting whistles and croaks exactly what she thoughtof her mother having a party at this time of day.  
  
"Kit, stop, please!" the girl pleaded, hands clapped over her ears as she struggled to calm the irate dragonet. Secretly though, she was glad for Kitten's intervention for it gave her a break from the others' relentless scrutiny. Kitten stopped berating her mother as she surveyed the situation with interested eyes. She chuckled when she saw that Daine couldn't move because she was being sat on, and moving backwards, she allowed Daine to sit up painfully with a face that was gradually paling to its normal colour. No longer worried, albeit still a great deal embarrassed, she ran her hands over Kitten's scales, finding comfort in the warmth of the body beneath her fingers. It crossed her mind that she needed to oil Kitten's scales and she resolved to do so later. She had been so caught up in her own affairs that she had been neglecting her charge. A twinge of guilt struck a chord in her.  
  
"We came here early because we wanted to hear the whole story before breakfast, though that may be longer be possible," Valene added, mock glaring at the girl who cradled a dragon. " In that case, we'll forfeit breakfast," she continued brightly.  
  
Daine groaned in resignation and her stomach grumbled in protest at that last declaration. "But I'm hungry . . ." she demurred weakly, but her complaint met deaf ears as she was cut off.  
  
"Look, we don't care if you're dying. We demand to - " she broke off, seeing a poignant look cross her friend's face. She exchanged a worried glance with Valene. "Daine, what's wrong? Is it something I said?"  
  
' - don't care if you're dying - ' But I am dying, thought Daine sorrowfully, suffocated by misery. If they knew, would they care? She saw the expression on their faces change quickly from teasing to one of concern and knew that they did care. Scolding herself for entertaining self-pity, she heard Miri voice a question and she shook herself from her trance.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Don't worry," she reassured them, her blue-grey eyes carefully devoid of feeling. Miri and Valene nodded their heads, but it was clear that they didn't believe her. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Miri picked Kitten up and deposited her on Daine's chest whilst occupying the dragon's old position on Daine's stomach herself.  
  
"Now you're trapped, since it would just be rude of you to shapeshift," she informed the girl pleasantly. "We're still waiting to hear this beautiful tale of yours, so do the decent thing and tell us."  
  
A smile tugged at the corners of Daine's mouth as she realised that she had no choice other than to tell them everything that they wanted to know. Trying to settle herself more comfortably beneath the weight of her friends, she told them everything that had happened, knowing that they would notice if she missed anything out. With colour heightening her cheekbones in embarrassment, she dared not look at her friends until she had finished and heard them emit a long sigh.  
  
"That was so romantic," Miri breathed, the joy dancing in her eyes mirroring the satisfied bliss that played dreamily across Valene's features. A great weight lifted off Daine's shoulders when she saw that they were both smiling happily. Reaching forward to embrace Daine, but trying not to crush Kitten Miri continued, "You're so lucky to - "  
  
She was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door.  
  
"Magelet?" enquired a voice softly.  
  
Daine's heart leapt as that voice stirred the sweetness that resided in her body, reserved for one man alone. Her prosecutors giggled knowingly as they saw the embarrassment replaced by the hopelessly besotted look that they'd been expecting.  
  
"I'm awake," she called, eager to see his dark face. Numair entered the room, forced to duck his head in order to avoid hitting it on the low doorway. Though attired in simple brown breeches and a plain green shirt, he was still a relief to sore eyes and took Daine's breath away.  
  
"Daine, are you coming . . . What are you two doing to my student?" he asked Miri and Valene, eyes glittering in amusement and a rich laugh bursting from his lips as he took in the sight of his beloved pinned to her bed by the weight of two girls and Kitten. He noticed that she couldn't actually move at all, a fact that did nothing but increase the humour.  
  
"It isn't funny." Daine glared accusingly at her captors, a reluctant smile beginning to curve her lips. "They was keeping me hostage till I told them something."  
  
Aware of how ridiculous they looked, Miri and Valene removed themselves from Daine's bed. "Which you did, and most satisfactory it was too, even though it took us the best part of twenty minutes to make you give up and tell us."  
  
Daine chucked a pillow at Miri, who caught it neatly with one hand. Muttering something about show-offs, Daine turned her back on all of them, only to fall out of bed, hitting the floor with an ungainly thud.  
  
"Ow."  
  
The quiet utterance caused the others to burst into laughter again, knowing that she wasn't really injured. Miri gave Valene a nudge, looking pointedly at Numair and they left the room, calling to Daine over their shoulders that they would save her a place in the Rider's mess.  
  
Numair crossed the room, realising that the other two knew about the extent of his relationship with Daine, but thankful that they had decided to give them a few minutes together. He knelt on the bed and smiled down at Daine, who sat on the floor nursing her head.  
  
"Did it hurt, magelet?" he asked, still too amused to be very sympathetic. She smiled up at him, mischief swirling with bruised pride in her light eyes.  
  
"You tell me." Reaching up suddenly, she seized hold of his shirt and pulled hard, making him tumble to the floor as well. Half laughing and half- groaning Numair sat up, rubbing an abused elbow. Pulling Daine to him, he tightened his arms around her mercilessly until she squeaked, begging him to let her breathe.  
  
"That was a mean trick," he informed her, grinning. She smiled back, a picture of complete innocence. Goddess, she's beautiful when she looks at me like that, he thought, taken aback slightly by the effect that one smile from Daine had on him. Dropping his head, he kissed her softly, first on the mouth, then her nose, her eyes and her lips again. She responded ardently, stirring a fire on him as her hand slipped up his chest to caress the side of his face then curl around the nap of his neck possessively.  
  
Running a hand slowly down her back he felt the shiver that ran though her and his need grew tenfold. Teasingly, he traced patterns with his fingertips down her neck and across her shoulders. Perhaps he should give her a lesson - he would teach her about pleasure . . . No, no, no! he couldn't be thinking like this, she was . . . well, what? Enquired the part of his mind that exalted in the voracious flow of his desire. Willing, that's what she is.  
  
All the time that he was arguing with himself he was still kissing her, still teasing her. Just as the last shred of control slipped from his grasp, as elusive as smoke, a whistle pierced the heady air and the pair sprang apart, startled. Swinging around they saw the shape of Kitten hiding beneath the coverlet, who had covered her own prying eyes with the blanket when things had become more friendly. She peeped in interest and chuckled when heat flooded the mortals' cheeks.  
  
Daine smiled ruefully at Numair, rising to gather some fresh clothes, still overwhelmed by the pleasurable tingling sensations that lingered in her body.  
  
"Would you mind waiting outside whilst I get changed, Numair?" she asked politely.  
  
"Not at all, sweetling," he replied. "In all honesty I should have gone out there when the other two left." But I'm glad I didn't, he whispered silently.  
  
Daine emerged a few minutes later clad in tan breeches and a soft blue shirt and with Kitten perched on one hip. Her smoky brown curls fought the leather thong that held them back and she sighed in exasperation as one fell forward. Numair chuckled but caught his breath as she drew near and pulled his head down, slender fingers entwined in his raven hair. His blood flowed faster, wilder as he felt her warm breath on his face.  
  
Tipping her face upwards, she laughed and bit his nose gently. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and something else, something provocative that called to him, but she drew back.  
  
"Breakfast?"  
  
*****  
  
Takes more than a mild bout of writer's block to defeat me! I have conquered it! I will survive! (but will Daine? Hmm, let's see shall we?) Well, thou shalt know not what will befall the not-so-white hearted dove unless I receiveth a multitude of reviews. Methinks that ten and a hundred should suffice lest I appear avaricious but fear not . . . damn this speech. Right, not giving you an ultimatum, just trying to get you to review. 


	11. A Tale of Two Realms

I've decided to continue, more as a means of self-preservation than anything else, as I've realised that I like my hair where it is and have no desire to be murdered by implements such as mechanical pencils! Hope you're happy. *tries to be grumpy* I know how this story is going to end, but I don't quite know how to develop it, except that someone is going to die, and this time don't mean Daine. Nor Numair! *cringes when people jump to conclusions* Any suggestions - I would really appreciate them.  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
Firstly, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my other fic because it's only courteous and there isn't going to be another chapter. So my thanks to: Veralidaine Weirynsra, Numie Fan, Martini, Faithful, Someone, Rhapsody07, Numair's Daine, Kylaia and Vanilla ice. I can't believe what I did either and I recommend that I see a psychologist soon.  
  
Thank you to the following who convinced me to carry on with this story when I was considering dropping it: anonymous, Anastazia Silverwind, Wildmage101, bojanglesbiscuit, a_lady_who's_sure, someone, jazy716, Vulpes Lapis, A Girl called Candice, Raashna, lirealbean, aer, Martini, Numair's Daine, Me, Rhapsody07 and Kylaia.  
  
And now the longer thank you's for the chapter before!  
  
Jossie: Maybe everything will be alright, maybe not - you'll have to wait and see! I hope the work isn't going to keep you from updating soon. I really hope you update your other fic as well, because I like the beginning of that a lot. I now am dreading going to university!  
  
Kylaia: I'm waiting for an update *grins in embarrassment as whole library turns to see who's hitting the computer* !!! Glad you like it so far, but in a few chapters time you're probably going to hate me, but we won't go into that now! Yeah, Word is weird. :)  
  
Tequila: Thanks. And Plato?! Why the hell do you think I've been reading philosophy? *very confused author, not seeing it* :)  
  
Wildmage101: I don't mind you reviewing twice! *secretly glad* Fluff rules the world, or will do sometime in the future. All this gossip about me going to kill off Daine . . . who started that now? Daine's blood. What's going on there? You'll have to wait and see!  
  
Martini: *starts running away from the Chihuahua* Don't set your dog on me! This was kind of a quick-ish update! And thanks for the compliment! :P  
  
A Girl called Candice: Yes, you're very bad! Reading without reviewing - you will be condemned for all eternity to live with trash writers!!! *X- files music, red, hellish flames shooting out of the ground* Not one of the best D/N - don't say that because it makes me blush and I look silly and splotchy when that happens! I'm sorry to have depressed you with t'other fic, but I'm glad that this made you feel better. I love Kitten! Have fun on your roadtrip, I'll try and finish this but I have exams for the next couple of months. :D  
  
Bojanglesbiscuit: Thank you! I don't want Numair to be sad either, but what has to happen has to happen * strikes heroic yet tragic pose *  
  
Rach: London. Nasty place - too many lights, too much traffic and too expensive for me! Greece = cold! - my luck, eh? How can you beat sense into your BLOOD!! *giggles a the lack of logic*  
  
Numair's Daine: Thought I take a break from clichéd fluff scenes under starlight and the let's-kill-everyone-in sight mood. Interesting idea, but I'm not sure that I trust brain surgeons. *glances nervously for the NHS' Gestapo* want another update from you! By the way, I figured that Daine's birthday is sometime in September since she was conceived at Beltane - though it might be useful for her sixteenth, dunno, will shut up now. :P  
  
Rhapsody07: Fluff! Fluff! Fluff! FLUFF! FLUFF! I like it, you might be able to tell!  
  
Raashna: You know, you're beginning to scare me, what with you sounding like Lord Wyldon! Now, tell me, will this essay on the meaning of obedience be timed or not, cos I don't like working under pressure - usually have too much to say!!! Here's your update! Enjoy. :)  
  
A Tale of Two Realms  
  
Daine and Numair entered the Rider's mess to find most people already there. They collected their breakfasts and scanned the sea of bodies for somewhere to sit. A waving hand caught their attention and Miri beckoned them over to where she had kept two seats free. Walking over there Daine glanced at Numair's tray and smiled, shaking her head. Confused, Numair looked down at his tray as well then sent her a questioning look.  
  
"That's why you're so tall," she explained. "You eat so much food but instead of putting on weight you just grow."  
  
He laughed in good humour. It was true; his tray as laden with porridge, fruit, bread, meat, cheese and a cup of tea, and he intended to eat every bite, if only to fill the stomach that seemed to disappear every time she touched him. They reached the table and slid in beside Miri, greeting the others sat there as they did so.  
  
"Took your time, Daine. Did you enjoy yourself?" Miri teased, loud enough only for Daine to hear. Daine blushed furiously and jammed her elbow into her friend's ribs, rewarded by the sound of Miri choking on the piece of bread she had been eating at the time.  
  
"Problem there, Miri?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Miri swallowed the offending morsel, glaring at her companion in mock anger. Thinking about how foolish she must have looked, she laughed suddenly. "I guess I deserved that," she admitted.  
  
Daine shook her head in amusement and turned her attention back to her breakfast, lost in her thoughts; she wondered at how everything between her and Numair had changed, but somehow it seemed the same. She concluded that as well as being her love, he was still her best friend and confidante. Her confidante, yet she couldn't talk to him about the one thing that always beset her but she refused to think about. Mystified by her own silence, she puzzled over this. Who was she trying to protect - herself or Numair? Maybe there really was no point in telling him - as powerful as he was, he was only a mortal after all . . .  
  
"Daine?" Someone was shaking her, disturbing her from the place in her mind to where she had retreated. She looked up, straight into a pair of ebony eyes that harboured both concern and carefully concealed love. " Are you alright, magelet? You weren't answering anyone."  
  
She smiled at him reassuringly, longing to nestle into his warm chest but knowing that she was prohibited to do so by their secret. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking, that's all."  
  
Numair didn't believe that that really was all, interpreting her expression in a different way, but he refrained from pursuing it any further. He hid his worry behind a composed mask, nodding in reply.  
  
"Well, now that your attention has returned to the present, I ought to inform you that the king has requested that we meet him in his study at nine o'clock, which gives us some time."  
  
Daine's brow creased in confusion, more interested in being with Numair than talking to the king. "What for? I've not done nothing wrong have I?"  
  
"Anything, I've not done anything wrong," corrected Numair before he could help himself. He grinned in submission at the withering glare Daine sent his way. She rolled her eyes, as if praying to the Gods for some strength.  
  
"Ever the typical teacher. Three years of grammar lessons I've suffered and you're still finding faults."  
  
"But in his eyes you have no faults," murmured Miri wickedly. Not even deigning to look at her Daine gave hr a none-too-subtle kick under the table. Numair smirked, but tried to hide it behind his hand.  
  
"What did this dolt say to make you do that, Daine?" Evin asked from beside Miri, curiosity glinting in his blue eyes.  
  
Daine smiled vaguely. "Nothing worth listening to." Her tone warned Miri not to utter another word if she valued her life in any way.  
  
Evin watched Daine turn back to Numair and his eyes filled with secret longing. 'Mithros, she's pretty,' he thought, enraptured by the pensive tilt of her head and marvelling at how the light of the morning flowed like a golden river down the delicate curve of her cheek.  
  
"You can look but you can't touch," warned a voice in his ear. Beside him Miri was rising to leave. He blushed, knowing that she understood how he felt about Daine. But what did she mean, he couldn't touch? He would have to ask her later he decided, using all of his players' skills to try and regain his composure.  
  
"So you told the king nothing about what happened to us after we met the Skinners?" Daine frowned, not understanding why Numair had not yet made a report to the king.  
  
"No, nothing. I thought that you might prefer it if I waited until you had regained consciousness."  
  
A flash of comprehension struck Daine. Her parents. "Yes, I'm glad you waited," she conceded, fear weighing down her limbs as she thought about how she was going to explain this latest development in her parentage. If the court at large knew, would they fear her? Would they accept her, knowing that she was half-god? Don't cast me out, don't push me aside, she prayed. I don't want to be alone again.  
  
A large hand squeezed hers reassuringly. She looked up, seeking comfort in the familiar face of her teacher. He wouldn't reject her. Numair saw in her eyes the frightened, half-wild gleam that he had not encountered since they had first met. Driven from his own homeland by false allegations, he understood Daine's fear of being cast aside a second time, and sought to comfort her with the warmth in his features.  
  
"It will be fine," he assured her, confidence heightening each word. Holding hr hand for just a second longer, he let it go, rising to take his dirty breakfast plates to the hatch and motioning for Daine to follow.  
  
Evin watched them go, oblivious to what had just passed between them. He had seen the panicked look of fear inhabit Daine's sweet features and longed to know what had caused it, so that he might hold her close and chase away any dark thoughts that threatened. His gaze traced her slender form and he felt a soft desire flicker into life within his chest.  
  
*****  
  
The king held up his hand, halting the flow of words that were spilling out a story that seemed to pass right over his head. His dark brows knitted together in confusion.  
  
"Let me run through this one more time. Upon encountering these Skinners, during your battle with them, the two of you were pulled through a portal of silver fire. When you awoke you found yourself to be in the Divine Realms, more specifically the house of Weiryn and the Green Lady."  
  
Numair and Daine nodded mutely, on edge to hear what Jon thought of what he was about to say next.  
  
"Now, this goddess, who used to be a mortal, is your mother and your father is the god Weiryn. Is that right, Daine?"  
  
Daine nodded again, biting her lip in anxiety. The king laughed seeing this. Instantly Numair and Daine were more at ease.  
  
"Don't look so worried, Daine. Your divine lineage will only make you more respected. There may be some who fear you for it, but no-one will cast you aside as a result."  
  
The tension in Daine relaxed into a smile of relief and she noticed the feeling start to creep back into her numb body. The king knew everything about her family and still he had accepted her.  
  
"Carrying on," Jon continued, "After some rest and discussion, you took the advice of a darking and decided to cross the Divine Realms towards the Dragonlands with the hope that a couple of dragons would consent to take you home."  
  
"Yes, that's basically it." With the king's encouragement, Numair took up the story again, recounting their passage, though he omitted certain parts in order to avoid complication. Jon listened in interest, his curiosity pricked when he noticed a faint tinge of colour pass over the faces of both of his friends when they told of the stonemaze. Upon hearing of Daine's fall from the cliff and her immediate meeting with spidrens thereafter, he remarked that frankly he was amazed that she was still alive. Strangely enough this comment caused his companions colour to heighten even further.  
  
Coughing nervously and averting his gaze, Numair proceeded to relate the rest of their adventure up until the point where he and Daine had found Thayet and her people.  
  
"The rest is as you know. I stayed behind to confront Inar Hadensra and Diamondflame brought Daine to you."  
  
The king sat in silence for a long moment, shaking his head in amazement. "Fascinating," he murmured in awe. "Truly astounding." He smiled at the two mages seated before him, his sapphire eyes glinting with satisfaction. "I must say though, Daine, you have a knack for creating disorder wherever you go. It certainly makes life more entertaining."  
  
"I thin that was a backhanded compliment, magelet." Numair smiled at his student, relieved on her behalf, though he never thought that Jon would push Daine away because she was half god. She grinned back, blue eyes flashing in good humour as she settled herself more comfortably in the wooden chair. She thanked he Gods silently for her good fortune. 'This truly is my home,' she realised, a feeling of belonging descending lightly on her.  
  
Jon watched his two friends closely, never underestimating for one moment the courage and determination they possessed for undertaking such a venture as they did. And loyalty, he noted. Loyalty to each other and to Tortall, a country which was the homeland of neither of them. Thinking of their unfaltering joint service to the crown over the last three years, he was very grateful to call them his subjects and even prouder to be able to call them his friends. He turned at last to the final matte that lay at hand.  
  
"I'm curious to know something. Tell me, how long were you in the Divine Realms for?"  
  
They looked at him strangely, bewildered as to why he would ask such an odd question when surely he already knew the answer. "About a week, give or take a day or so."  
  
Jon raised his eyebrows, his surprise clearly evident. "Most peculiar," he pondered, "though I suppose it's only to be expected, it being a separate Realm . . ."  
  
Someone cleared their throat, rousing him from his brown study. He looked up, expecting to see acceptance, if not keen excitement at this discovery, but instead was met only by the blankness of the perplexity that so often dominates the faces of the ignorant. Their eyes held a question, urging him to expand on his theory.  
  
"Would it shock you to know that you were gone from here for three weeks?" he queried. "What?" Daine was stunned. "But I'm sure it wasn't that long - it doesn't make sense!"  
  
"Actually, magelet, it does," interrupted Numair, a half smile playing over his lips. "The lost books of Ekallatum suggest that since it is a different Realm, time might pass differently. Hebris confirms this in the Throcian Chronicles, having been to the Divine Realms himself. I believe that Dol - "  
  
He was cut off suddenly by a hand that had been clapped over his mouth. "That's enough, Master Salmalin," Daine tried to reprimand him severely but failed when Numair's tongue touched her palm. She removed her hand, stifling a laugh. "One piece of evidence is all we needed."  
  
The bell that signalled the tenth hour tolled from the palace and Daine jumped when she heard it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I ought to go. Onua is expecting me down at the stables. May I leave, please?"  
  
The king nodded his dark head. "Of course," he replied with a smile.  
  
"I must go also," remarked Numair. "I have to help Harailt of Aili down in the University." Dismissing himself he departed, leaving the king to fathom out exactly how his friends had changed. They were different he could tell, but he was at a loss as to how or why.  
  
*****  
  
Numair caught up with Daine and pulled her into a dark niche in the stone wall. Drawing her tight against her, he kissed her softly then let her go.  
  
"Have a good day at work, sweetling."  
  
She smiled and touched his face lightly in reply before walking off to the stables. He watched her go, sighing in contentment, then he himself headed off to the university.  
  
*****  
  
Well, there it is. Want more? 


	12. Knowledge

Right, people. Next update and so soon after the other one! *grins and looks proud* Can't actually think of much to say, so I suppose that I ought to shut up now. ;)  
  
DeeSarrachi: I don't know, are there stars in the sky? Found your story. Got my review? Sorry it's short, didn't have much time. :)  
  
TamoraFan: Eeeee! Thank you! I don't intend to stop writing, so don't worry!  
  
ASV: A scene where they consummate their love? You want one? Well, let's see . . . okay! Just give me a bit of dramatic licence with timing and I'll give you one. Hehe! Should be fun. :P  
  
Wildmage101: You're forgiven! Threats seem to work with me, anyway! And I don't have anymore ideas to stop. *grins*  
  
Catty: Good luck with your exams, or should I say, Bon Chance! I don't know what everyone's problem about temporarily killing Daine is though.. . ..  
  
Martini: I'm back and I'm back for Good! :)  
  
Numair's Daine: A big thumbs up? Yay! Sorry to break it to you though, but Evin may have to go out of the story, though setting him up with Miri . . . *chews pencil as thinks * :)  
  
(&*$$*&& I've run out of time! Internet closes in 3 minutes here at school (currently 21:42) so I'll post another chapter to thank the rest of you guys tomorrow!  
  
Knowledge  
  
A week later Daine found herself cornered in the stables by Onua, and decided that she most definitely did not like, did not trust that look on her friend's dark face. Squinting her eyes against the bright sunlight that streamed in through the broken rafters, she tried to sidle out of Onua's grasp, mumbling excuses about needing to tend to the horses.  
  
"No you don't. I want to talk to you, Daine," warned Onua, trapping the girl against the wall and grinning in a suspicious way that made Daine abandon all hope. 'She knows something,' thought Daine half-despairingly, 'She knows about me and Numair.' Onua turned her face to the sky, basking in the warmth that drifted lazily down through the heavy air.  
  
"I love the summer," she breathed. "It makes me feel so happy and warm, like I'm walking on clouds. It seems to be having the same effect on you." She turned her gaze back to Daine, looking directly at her as mischief sparked in her grey eyes. "Either that, or something else is distracting you. I've never seen you acting so blissfully oblivious of everything before." She paused to let Daine speak, a friendly challenge in her tone. Daine opened her mouth to defend herself, but no sound came out. Shades of embarrassment stole over her face as she saw a triumphant, knowing grin spread over Onua's face.  
  
"Who is it then?" Onua asked, more than just a little interested now.  
  
"Who's who?" Daine cringed as she heard her voice emerge as a squeak, trying desperately to avoid the question.  
  
"The person who you're in love with, you idiot. It would be obvious even if you didn't spend half your time gazing dreamily into the distance."  
  
'She doesn't know it's Numair!' Daine realised, stunned. 'Should I tell her or no? Would she be angry?'  
  
Daine! Cloud's angry neigh slashed through the girl's thoughts, dripping with unsuppressed annoyance. Daine's head whipped up and around, confusion registering on her features.  
  
"Onua, I've got to go. Cloud's angry with and I don't know why." Before the K'mir could say anything, Daine slipped out of her hold and ran to where Cloud was stamping impatiently by the gate. She vaulted the fence and walked to Cloud's side, thoroughly irritated by her pony's unreasonable behaviour.  
  
What's wrong with you? demanded Daine. Have I done something to annoy you?  
  
Well, not really the pony sounded almost abashed. 'Miracles never cease,' thought the girl. I have this itch on my back and it won't go away  
  
You nearly deafened me because of that? the girl asked incredulously. Why don't you just roll in the grass?  
  
It's in an awkward place, just by my wither Cloud's horse sense added sharpness to the pony's tone. Anyway, I did want to give you a piece of advice as well  
  
Daine sighed and scratched Cloud's wither reluctantly. What is it? she asked wearily.  
  
"No need to sound so ungrateful retorted the mare. I was just going to tell you that if you don't want the two-leggers noticing this strange state you and the stork-man have got yourselves into, then I suggest you stop walking around like a cow struck dumb.  
  
Pray, don't soften your words to spare me the blow replied Daine, sarcasm thickly lacing her words. The mare simply snorted and moved away towards a patch of fresh, juicy grass that she had spotted.  
  
Daine sat down where she was, resting her head against the stake and draping an arm over the wooden bar of the fence. 'Strange state, indeed,' she thought, affronted. 'There's nothing strange about it.' Still, she did wonder if her affections were so very obvious. 'No point worrying,' whispered a voice in her mind, a voice that captured cold nights and a distant memory of pack song; it spoke of mountains and the essential existence of all the People. It was both everything and nothing at the same time and stirred a deep longing inside her for the wildness of nature, a sweet, intoxicating flow that urged her to abandon the shell that confined her. 'What will be will be.' The voice seemed to possess her for a century, but in truth had come and gone in but a second, leaving he empty and gasping.  
  
'Father Mithros,' she whispered, turning eyes blinded by tears towards the sky. 'What was that all about?'  
  
Her secret had slipped out of her hold, water fighting past wind and now governed her with a desire to leave this mortality that caged her soul.  
  
*****  
  
Numair gazed longingly out of the window, his face wreathed in boredom. He wanted to go outside, talk to Daine, return to his experiments, anything to break this unbearable tedium. Behind him voices droned and normally his own voice would have been amongst them, adding his comments and opinions, but today his interest was noticeably lacking. He could conjure up no enthusiasm for the topic under discussion, which were the terms for the treaties that needed be drawn up for the countries that Tortall and her allies had defeated.  
  
Movement in the fields below caught his attention. He could see Daine next to Cloud and from the chagrined expression on the girl's face he suspected that the mare was being even more opinionated as usual. He suppressed a chuckled and continued to watch as Daine scratched the pony's back and then settle herself down by the fence.  
  
'Poor girl,' he thought. 'She looks so tired.' A flare of foreign magic suddenly registered on his magical senses as a crushing feeling of cataclysm made him reel inside. The magic was so intense, so strong, it almost blinded his magical vision. Jumping to his feet, he stared outside, trying to find the source that could wield such power and collapsed back again into his chair, his knuckles white with tension when he saw that the waves of magic were emanating from Daine, strong, pulsing magic that lasted but a second. A claw gripped his heart tight, but barely had he had time to register this than the magic disappeared; it vanished not with a final, defiant flare nor did it dwindle and die, but instead cut off all of a sudden without a trace. His magelet was pale and seemed to be speaking to the heavens. And then he understood.  
  
"Gods, no!" his voice was quiet but terrible with fear. He was half-running out of the room, not seeing anything but Daine's pale face and hearing nothing, not even the shouts of people behind him, demanding to know where he was going. The scrapes of chairs meant nothing to him, nor did the surroundings, rd merging into grey merging into black, as he became winged fear on flying feet. 'Don't take her away from me,' he prayed, pleading with the Great Gods. 'Please don't take her away.'  
  
He reached the field at last, and he leant against the fence for support, its rough grain beneath his calloused fingers dragging him back to reality as he gasped for breath. He looked towards Daine, only to find that she wasn't there. An anguished cry of despair spilled involuntarily from his lips in as terror seized him once more. A hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around roughly. Numair found himself looking down at Alanna.  
  
"Numair, I'm . . . Gods, you look terrible. What's happened?" The agonised fear that marked the mage's dark face so clearly caused alarm to creep into her own amethyst gaze.  
  
"Where is she? Tell me you know!" His voice was hoarse and breaking, and it pained the knight to see her friend so scared and helpless, like a lost child. She knew he meant Daine - nothing else could shake his composure so severely. Alanna had seen a lone figure depart from this field not a minute before, and lying a reassuring hand on his forearm she attempted to soothe his fears.  
  
"I saw someone leaving this field just a moment ago. I was a distance away but I'm sure that it was Daine - she was heading towards the barracks - " The rest of her sentence was lost as Numair rose from his defeated position in a second and made his way quickly towards the building to the left of the field, haste marking his steps. Alanna watched him go, thinking that it would probably be best if she left the two of them alone but changed her mind as a chill ran through her bones when she thought of Daine. Fear for this young woman rooted itself deep in her mind and she knew that her heart would remain troubled until she had seen the girl, for something not of this world was happening, and she would be damned if she failed to protect her friends from being hurt by it. Sighing but determined, she followed, though at a slower pace than the one Numair had set.  
  
*****  
  
Numair knocked on the door of Daine's room, but no one answered. From beneath the palpitations that wracked his body, he noted that the door was locked and wondered why on earth she would do such an action that would rob her of her animal companions. Knocking again, he was still met by no answer, and ignoring all rules of courtesy, he used his magic to unlock the door, refusing to believe that she had gone. He stepped into the room, praying that she was there and his gaze fell on her bed, capturing the sight of her lovely form lying there. His breath caught in his throat and he was rendered motionless by the fear that she might be dead. Silent, he saw her fingers move and his paralysis dissolved.  
  
"Daine?"  
  
She sat up suddenly, tear-streaked face glistening in the shadows that surrounded her. She saw who it was for the first time, for she had scarcely noticed her door being flung open, and her heart began to break, rivers of grief turning to ice and cracking, shattering till she could stand it no more. Choking back a sob she flew into his arms, burying her face in his chest, not wanting to say a word lest it be the last word she ever said to him. Numair's arms drew her closer and she felt him shaking; her decision became so much harder. Before, just a moment ago, she had thought that maybe she could survive without Numair; now that she was in his arms again, she knew that she couldn't.  
  
There was no need for words. They were afraid - they both knew that, but still they tried to console each other, just holding tight, never wanting to let go. Moments passed in the security of their arms before a soft cough interrupted them. Both turned their faces towards the other person in the room, reluctant to unwind themselves and upon seeing Alanna, smiles chased away some of the sadness that resided in their faces.  
  
Alanna crossed over to the pair. "I'm sorry," she apologised softly. "I don't want to interrupt because I know that you need to talk, but I just came to say goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye?" repeated Daine. No, no she needed Alanna here. She couldn't go and leave Daine feeling so lost.  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid that after having finished with the fighting and having fulfilled my duties as the king's Champion, I must return to Pirate's Swoop, where George and the children are."  
  
"Of course, Lioness. Have a safe journey." Daine embraced her friend, silently chiding herself for being so selfish when Alanna had a family to return to. Numair hugged the Lioness affectionately, wishing too that she didn't have to go.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Alanna. We'll be seeing you and George sometime in the near future I hope?"  
  
"We'll be coming up to the palace midway through August. It's Jon's birthday, as you know, so we are required to attend the celebrations. Goddess bless, both of you." Not trusting herself to speak as the sight that she had encountered when she had arrived had far from appeased her fears, she departed quickly, flashing a grin over her shoulder, albeit it lacked the usual light-hearted humour.  
  
"I wish she didn't have to go. I have a feeling we're going to need her," murmured Daine sorrowfully, once more wrapped in Numair's arms, needing his love and support more than ever. Numair tipped her face up, trying to control his actions and kissed her lips tenderly, glad that she still responded with her usual love to his embrace. He trailed a finger down her face, speaking quietly.  
  
"I know, magelet. But sometimes people have to leave, no matter how much we need them."  
  
*****  
  
Evin backed away from the open door, a tumble of emotions rushing through his mind: he was sad, shocked and still in a state of utter disbelief. He had finally plucked up the courage to tell Daine of his affections, only to find her in the arms of the mage, Master Salmalin, her teacher. At first he had dismissed it as a display of concern by a friend, but they had not broken apart, even when Alanna had come in. Then he had kissed her. Daine. The only girl that Evin longed to hold and kiss. He had seen the reaction of Daine, knew how she felt about the man in whose arms she stood. She loved him. She would never belong to Evin because she had already given her heart away. Yet, why did Evin get the feeling that Daine had a lot more to lose than just her heart? It had been the expression on everyone's faces, their movements, their . . . .he didn't know quite what, but he knew that it threatened Daine. Even if she couldn't be his, he would look out for her, protect her. Protect her with his life.  
  
*****  
  
What the hell is happening? What the hell is going on? I don't know! (well actually I do, but I don't want to b giving the plot away, so there! :P) The big question is: do you want to know what's happening? 


	13. The Sharpening of Blades

Heya all of you faithful TP people! I'm back again and wasn't that a quick update from yours truly? I know I caused some confusion in the last chapter, but if I said I was sorry I would be lying! I thrive on chaos! Yeah, right *hits herself over the head for being such a fool* So, to clear things up a little, I will give you a basic summary of this blood stuff: Basically, crossing the barriers into the Divine Realms meant that the balance between Daine's mortal blood and her divine blood was upset. Don't ask exactly how, because that is too technical for me. Coming back to the mortal realms, the divine blood strove for dominance over the mortal - the result of this would be Daine's death as a mortal. So long as Daine resists, she will survive, as the divine blood is not strong enough to overpower her completely, but it weakens her. This now sounds way too melodramatic - I really suck at summaries! The rest should be partly explained in this chapter, but let me know if you're still confused! :P  
  
By the way, though my heart is set on 200 reviews (*hint, hint*), I think that maybe, let's say 185 is slightly more optimistic. C'mon, last time I checked that only meant another 23! *obsession with reviews begins to bore the authoress herself*  
  
Bojanglesbiscuit: Fast enough update for you? ;)  
  
TamoraFan: *wonders if anything has been blown up yet* here's more to keep you happy then! Lol!  
  
A Girl Called Candice: Long review. Nice. I like those. Maybe I am using Numair as a plot device - how cruel of me, it really undermines my undying love for him.*glares at anyone else who dares to call Numair theirs* And you're right, popped Evin into a shredder and this is the result; he's not fickle though, so he can't change he's affections too soon. Sorry about the lack of fluff - I'm trying to give everyone what they want, and some want a break from excessive soppiness. *looks innocent* :)  
  
LadySatine: That was my attempt at introducing some darker material to balance out the fluff. Weird, huh? There's more to come!  
  
Sitting Dragon: Thank you! *grins*  
  
Star: Thank you. Hope the bit at the top helped un-confuse you *crosses fingers* As for talking to the heavens, well, you know when you can just tell when something is wrong? - it's a bit like that I think! :P  
  
Numair's Magelet: Poor Evin - not! Should he get with Miri? I don't know, bit of a clichéd pairing methinks . . . Less confused now? Hope so! :)  
  
Martini: Yep, I'm alive! Thank you! :D  
  
XXX: x5 Thank you! Very effective method methinks! Up with fluff, the world needs more :P  
  
I'm not falling for that one: I know that song! Interesting lyrics though . . . *starts to hum* Enjoy. : )  
  
Wildmage101: Aw, poor Evin *wipes away tear* Still that should be sorted out soon enough. If I could, I would up the school and it's rules just like Daine did Carthak! Don't worry about Numair - all the running keeps him fit! Lol! :P  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to put this on every chapter?! Okay, nothing belongs to me except the slowly appearing plot.  
  
The Sharpening of Blades  
  
Four days passed; four days of torture from sunrise to sunset, and each day Daine's condition deteriorated, and although it didn't show on the outside, her constant internal struggle weakened her. Numair was not the only one who was alarmed; Onua, Thayet and many others noticed how Daine no longer laughed and smiled, and how shadows, both visible and unseen darkened her eyes, though the paleness of her skin reflected the lethargy of her movements. Now that she had had just a taste of the future, a veiled glimpse of what might be, it was that much harder to resist.  
  
Daine didn't know exactly what it was that was happening, though she knew that the Gods would make it clear someday that would arrive all too soon. The day that they would take her away from Numair, for she suspected that her divine blood was not acting entirely of its own accord. She tried not to think about this, refused to talk about it when her friends attempted to discuss it with her. She knew that they were worried, but it was almost as if denial would cause the problem to die away, as if it would snuff it like a candle flame. But fire burns, and Daine was beginning to feel the heat.  
  
She walked out of the mews, feeling no happier than before, even though the falcons and hawks had tried their best to comfort her, brushing their soft feathers against her skin. The shadows played across her face, waging war with the light that slanted across the roofs of the low building. Daine felt someone approaching her from behind and when a hand grasped her shoulder, she could barely be bothered to shrug it off, the fight already drained from her. She felt only weariness, no shock as she was pulled against a hard body and as someone's long fingers found their way into her thick curls. Lips brushed her forehead and she sighed in regret as his warm breath tickled her skin.  
  
"You can't go on like this, magelet. It's not healthy," a worried voice whispered softly by her ear. "You're scaring everyone, including Cloud."  
  
She looked up at Numair, her eyes troubled and tired. "What else can I do?" she asked, sounding defeated. Numair gazed down at his young love. She had never seemed so lost before and he ached inside, not understanding how to help her but certain that he must. He couldn't answer with words, but lowering his head he tried to express all the emotions that raged inside him. He kissed her softly, his lips caressing hers with a gentle heat that deepened when her arms slipped around his neck. Passion crept in and inflamed them both as they moved ever closer, shielded from sight by the building. He wanted her; he needed her; he loved her. That was worth fighting for and her heart was hardened against those who sought to take it away as her arms tightened around him. She drew her lips away, gasping slightly from the sudden onslaught of passion, then returned for more, seeking comfort in the insistence of Numair's kisses and the sensations that were created by his hands running up and down her back. Numair pulled away, his eyes burning with an emotion that she could not identify, but was mirrored in her own face.  
  
"Maybe . . . maybe, we ought to go and have supper now, sweetling," Daine heard the hoarseness that edged his speech and knew that she had caused it. A small smile crossed her lips for the first time in days and seeing it, Numair's heart lifted as he realised that he had unwittingly found a way to make her happy again. Taking her hand he led her back to the Rider's mess. Hearing the happy but tired talking of the Riders and the trainees from inside the mess, Daine was suddenly afraid of facing everyone again and all their questions. She retreated a step, but was stopped by Numair.  
  
"It'll be fine," he told her, dropping a kiss on her head. She nodded hesitantly and stepped into the room with Numair. Biting the inside of her cheek, she pretended not to notice the curious looks she was receiving from various people and quietly collecting her food, she sat down at the same table as Onua and Buri. Outwardly she remained composed, if a little pale, but on the inside she fought the urge to run. 'They're your friends,' she reminded herself. 'They know not to ask you anything. What are you afraid of?' Nothing, she couldn't afford to be scared any more. Shifting to make room for Numair's large form, she tried to concentrate on eating her supper.  
  
Numair watched Daine carefully as he ate. She was still withdrawn and silent, not the Daine he knew, but at the same time he understood her fear. Whilst everyone else may believe that the change in her was sudden a unexplained, he knew that the call of her godly birth haunted her and sensed that her loyalties were torn between that and what she had here, what she had with him. He didn't know what would happen to Daine if she were to succumb to this call, but he did know that she would be taken from him, and he couldn't let that happen. Numair saw her venture a smile at Onua and inside he was filled with a love that overpowered all doubts.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a groan from Onua. Worried he looked up to find her with her head in her hands. Daine put a hand tentatively on her friend's shoulder, speaking for the first time.  
  
"Onua, what's wrong? Are you alright?"  
  
Onua glanced up at her, a relieved smile dancing on her mouth. "So you can speak then, Daine." She chuckled as a small smile caused the corner of Daine's mouth to twitch. "I'm fine. I've just remembered it's your birthday in just over six weeks. I'm going to have to start thinking about what present to get you!"  
  
Numair laughed, suddenly reminded of Daine's birthday as well. "Does it take you that long to buy a present, Onua?" he mocked.  
  
"Yes, about as long as it takes you to prepare for a ball, Master Salmalin," was the quick retort. Numair tried to be offended, but couldn't help but grin when everyone else laughed at the comment. He was happy to see that his magelet was joining in the gaiety.  
  
"Well, everyone's got to be good at something, haven't they?" he admitted, appealing to Daine for help with dancing eyes. She quickly came to his aid, or so he mistakenly thought.  
  
"That's true, Numair. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I believe that I'm right in thinking that when it comes to balls and their attendants, your skills extend beyond your vanity. Is that not so?"  
  
The remark was quiet, but her old humour laced every word and it caused gales of laughter down the table. Numair felt the heat rise in his cheeks and ducked his head in embarrassment, but secretly he was glad that Daine had been able to speak like that. 'Maybe she wasn't as lost as I thought,' he mused. 'She just needed something to relate to.' Seeing her sneak a look at him, he mock glared at her.  
  
'I'll get you later,' he mouthed. The look she gave him dared to him just to try. That was a challenge worth rising to.  
  
*****  
  
Yawning, Daine left the Rider's mess, beginning to feel like her old self again. She had been overreacting lately, she decided. Yes, her life had changed in many ways and she knew that she would have to make some hard decisions some time, but not now. She would deal with whatever was happening when it happened. Until then, nothing would be like anything had changed. This new type of thinking shocked her.  
  
"Been spending too much time with Numair," she murmured to herself, stifling yet another yawn.  
  
"Why do you say that, sweet?" a dark shadow asked with a warm voice. Numair stepped forward, slipping his arm around her shoulders. She smiled, leaning against him.  
  
"My thoughts are turning all philosophical. It's you who thinks like that, not me," she explained.  
  
He chuckled quietly and they walked on in silence, thinking about nothing and about everything. Before they realised it, they had arrived at the barracks, the point at which they had to make their farewells. Daine turned to speak to Numair but was pulled into a tight hug, and before she could even utter a word of surprise she was silenced by his lips on hers. She giggled into his mouth but he still didn't draw back, seeming intent on depriving the two of them of oxygen.  
  
"Told you that I would get you later," he whispered, a dark serenade in his tone.  
  
A wave of passion struck her as his tongue invited hers to play, and shuddering she pressed herself closer, yielding to his demands.  
  
Numair broke off suddenly, and the cool evening air flowed around them to repress their desire, though neither of them could speak, only gasp. For the second time this night Daine saw that darkened expression in his eyes and knew not what to make of it. He spoke quickly, his hand lingering on her cheek.  
  
"I must go now, Daine, before . . ." he bit his tongue. "Goddess bless, magelet. Sleep well."  
  
*****  
  
Well, ha! Did you se that coming? Yeah. Well. Right. Okay, sickening amounts of fluff in to keep you romance obsessives happy, whilst a trace of a plot begins to shine through for everyone else. Anything else you want? 


	14. True Lies?

I confess that this updating thing is quite addictive! So, we pick up where we left off - Daine is dying but happy since there have been lots of fluffy kisses for her, and Numair is being too damned honourable for his own good (I would say too straight-laced, but he doesn't really bear in mind any morals when it comes to women). Now we are going to see Daine display an element of prescience, though I don't want to give the game away! Alors, on y va, as the French would say . . . . . .  
  
DeeSarrachi: Exclamation marks are the only decent bit of grammar in the language - don't underestimate their effect!!!!!!! You get more interested with each chapter? *muses* hmm, must be doing something right, then! ; )  
  
Bojanglesbiscuit: I know that fluff is not sickening, but I had to think for ages before writing those parts, so I'm a little sick of this scene, but never mind - I still love reading fluff! Yep, I'm the queen of updating! Lol!  
  
TamoraFan: Yeah, I could hear the smashing sounds from over here! *winces* I'm thinking that you should not be playing with fire near the computer - it might catch light and then you wouldn't be able to read any more stories! :P  
  
LadySatine: I'm worrying about Daine's mental health - this philosophical stuff can't be good! And Numair. I love him so much . . . Anyway, he left her so suddenly because her kisses were making him feel, well, you know what I mean. Since he doesn't want to take advantage of her, he thought it best that he go away. (to his room, that is.) : )  
  
Raashna: Or else what? *grins*  
  
Queen of chickens: You can never read too much. It's not possible! Don't think I got this title from a book, or at least if I did, it was subconscious . . . ah well.  
  
Kylaia: How did your SATs go? To have Numair is enough for her, sure, but I don't think the other characters would see it quite that way if they knew - I'm sure that they'd want her to live as well. Ignorant little Tortallans. *starts planning destruction of the world* Looking forward to your update!  
  
Martini: Thank you!  
  
Wildmage101: Literary description? - sorry that went over my head! I'm sure there's more fluff to come, providing I can think of some original way of putting it. *thinks hard and brain begins to overheat* Yeah, I'm getting this updating thing down to a fine art! :D  
  
Numair's Daine: But I like scaring you! Adds a touch of . . . je ne sais quoi! And it's fun! This is just the beginning for poor Evin *grins evilly* Fluff, everyone likes fluff, so I suppose that I ought to write some more. : ) Sorry bout the late name suggestion - didn't read the note at the top * ducks embarrassed* May I have a simulacrum as well, please? I'll be really good to him! P.S Just curious, do you do German or is doppelganger a word the English have adopted? (Sorry, I have an insatiable hunger when it comes to languages)  
  
Numair's Magelet: Yeah, I know. Numair is just too honourable, but I'm sure I can try to amend that particular aspect of his morals! Lol!  
  
XXX:x4 yeah, everyone seems to like the fluff. : )  
  
ASV: Thank you - I'm thinking that I too have spotted a plot emerging now as well! N/D are the best! Kate: Thank you! :)  
  
Vanilla Ice: Obviously I've not put enough fluff in before this last chapter cos that seems to be the main issue of the reviews! Anyway, thanks!  
  
Rach: x3 No, don't kill me *hides behind the computer* What the hell are you talking about?!?!?! They, as in Daine and Numair should die?!?! Have you completely lost your mind?!?!? No, no, no, I refuse. I absolutely refuse, you evil little . . . .*curses under her breath* right, yeah.  
  
Daine: Here it is!  
  
Jimmythenotsogreat: Since you asked so nicely, I will try very very hard to finish it! :)  
  
Disclaimer: No, nothing belongs to me, never will. Isn't it sad? *wipes tear away*  
  
True Lies?  
  
Daine twisted in her dream and a cry of horror burst from her lips. There, all around her and those with whom she stood were a hoard of spidrens. Their countenances were made ugly by unpleasant sneers, and axes glinted wickedly in their foreclaws. There were so many, too many to count - how could her companions ever hope to defeat them all? As the immortal army advanced, she heard her breath become ragged, and felt the fear swell in her chest, its screaming release as inevitable as sunset. Even though she knew that this was a dream, its frightening reality struck a chord deep within her. She didn't know who was by her side, who was protecting her back as every time she tried to look around recognition slipped like water through her fingers.  
  
The light fell down, the bloody light of the sun's death, and it lit the clearing in such a way that could only promise the spilling of blood. Where was Numair? Shouldn't he be here? So many questions ran unanswered through her mind as she tried to delay what she knew what would happen yet. The tickling sensation in the back of his mind exploded as the creatures hissed and attacked savagely.  
  
Blades whipped through the air, their hissing a sharp contrast to the screams that rose and faded all around her as people and spidrens fought and died alike. The fear was gone now, only a fierce desire to survive burning in her chest as she shot bolt after bolt into the enemy mist.  
  
Suddenly a glint of metal at the corner of her eye caught her attention and she spun, ready to meet the impending onslaught; all she saw though was the deadly line of an arrow speeding towards her heart. She barely had time to register this before it struck and her ignited a pain in her body far worse than anything she had ever experienced. She collapsed to the blood stained dirt beneath her, a coarse moan of agony escaping as blood trickled out of the side of her mouth and her eyes glazed over with the haze of death . . .  
  
A glint of metal at the corner of her eye caught her attention and she spun, ready to meet the impending onslaught; before she could move a shape hurled itself at her and knocked her out the way, but in doing so was pierced by the arrow itself. From her place on the ground she saw the figure fall, and in recognition of who it was a scream of scream of grief tore from her throat s the blood continued to flow, going on and on . . .  
  
A glint of metal at the corner of her eye caught her attention and she spun, ready to meet the impending onslaught; she was moving, but fire whipped across her neck, the metal teeth, burning as nearby someone ran forward as the world started to spin . . .  
  
*****  
  
Daine sat upright in her bed, her slight body trembling from the effects of the dream as she kicked aside sweat-soaked sheets and stumbled towards a basin, her stomach revolting at what it had she had seen so clearly just moments before. Only once the acrid taste of her vomit faded from her mouth and her eyes stopped leaking burning tears did she try to reason what had happened.  
  
"Horse Lords," she murmured in sickened confusion. "What dice did the Graveyard Hag roll this time? Who's playing games with me now?" she half- yelled at the heavens, certain that a dream like that couldn't have arisen from nowhere.  
  
"How do you know that it was just a dream?" a voice asked. Her head snapped up, trying to locate the source of the voice. 'Not again,' she prayed, trepidation fixing itself immovably inside her. The last thing she wanted was to hear that godly voice again - it was so beautiful and wild but so dangerous. The whisper however struck a chord in her memory and she chuckled in spite of herself at her own stupidity.  
  
"Gainel," she whispered. "That was Gainel, but what did he mean?" Refusing to think about any explanations until she had talked to someone with enough learning to stop her jumping to unfounded conclusions, she unfolded her aching body, rubbing the side of her neck and her heart, where an ache still remained.  
  
'The third scene never finished,' she realised. 'I woke up before it ended, so I don't now what happened, or what will . . . . she stopped her rambling thoughts. First she would have breakfast and then she would find Numair.  
  
*****  
  
She was lying in the field next to Cloud, enjoying the way that the light, cool breeze washed away all the memories of last night's nightmare when a dark shadow fell over her. Squinting up at the star silhouetted figure against the light of the bright sun, she concluded that it could not be anyone else other than Numair. Rolling onto her belly, she drew her legs beneath her and stood up awkwardly, her limbs stiff from no use. Grinning she wrapped her arms around his waist and favoured him with a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Careful, magelet," he warned, though his dark eyes were laughing. "We don't want to spoil our surprise for everyone now, do we?"  
  
She shook her head, still smiling and drew back to a distance that would arouse no suspicion. She took in the suddenly grim countenance of her teacher and unreasoned fear suddenly gripped her again.  
  
"What is it?" she demanded quietly. He looked down at her, his face grave with unspoken horrors. His reply was every bit as quiet, and the stillness that seemed suddenly to surround them, heightened the tension.  
  
"Spidrens. We received a message from the village of Calwrith, twenty miles east of here. It is reported that there have been sightings of a large hoard of spidrens hiding out in the nearby woods, along with renegades from the war."  
  
Daine paled and almost fell. Humans working in conjunction with spidrens? Gods, no, that was too horrible to be true . And then it made sense. "That explains the arrows," she murmured in shock.  
  
"What?" Numair's voice was sharp. She looked up at him, an awful truth dawning on her face.  
  
"Doesn't matter. Got to get my bow. If we ride fast we should make it by dusk."  
  
*****  
  
Sorry it's short, couldn't think of much to write. Don't worry though. I've got the next chapter all planned out and so that should be up in a couple of days. Anyway, I'm going off at a tangent. This chapter. You like? 


	15. And When Dreams Come True

I hate having writer's block so much!!! *rips hair out* I try to console myself by claiming that it is a professional ailment, but . . . gah! Anyway, I struggled through mind blanks, revision, summer colds and exams to present this to you - eventually. Though I suspect that it is probably not done to the best of my ability, I hope it will keep you lot satisfied! Also I am ecstatic about the number of reviews I've received - I'm hoping that the next couple of chapters will allow the 250 mark to be broken. I'm so sad. I really have no life. 'Tis true, reviews are the elixir of my existence!  
  
Shieldmaiden: Wow. Thank you for your never-ending supply of reviews. That sort of dedication cannot go unrewarded! *grin* I'm still alive!!!!!!!!!! Right, anyway, yeah . . .  
  
XXX: 'Kay! 'Tis updated! : ) They are probably going off on a tangent, yeah. - I don't overstretch myself - much!!  
  
Numair's Daine: Thank you, and sorry I haven't reviewed your fic for ages - I haven't been on the site.  
  
Martini: I know I took my own sweet time about this, thank you for the reviews!  
  
Rhapsody07: Why does Gainel annoy you? Anyway, yes it's a premonition - what a pity it didn't finish . .!  
  
Sabrina11: Thank you : P  
  
Flack: No that's not sad, that's just really good to hear! I'm glad that it could keep you interested.  
  
Snakefeather: I will not leave this story unfinished, don't worry. It may just take some time to be completed!  
  
Wildmage101: Sorry I kept you waiting! When I got your last review I realised how long it had been since I updated last. Forgive me. : ) And sunscreen on her tongue? Weird mental image!  
  
Daine: Thank you!  
  
Erynwen: Thank you - how can I deny you an update when you phrase it like that?!  
  
Bahja: I'll try and put another shipping in, but I don't think I can do the one you suggested for reasons not yet known!  
  
Shadowweaver1: Cheers for the comments! Nah, won't kill Numair, I don't think!  
  
Starlight: And then I get . . .? What? Unfinished sentences - confusion! Sorry bout cliffy : )  
  
Tamorafan: !!! Pyromaniac !!! - oh, and thanks!  
  
Dracos Myth: Thank you, I tried.  
  
Zara: Maybe this next chapter will help clear up some of the confusion. Ill admit that I've lost myself in some parts!  
  
Lady Satine Threepwood: Les Mis and Tamora Pierce? Interesting combination! Don't worry, she won't die . . . yet!  
  
ASV: Yeah, more fluff soon, but not quite yet!  
  
Bojanglesbiscuit: Thank you!  
  
Egit: More fluff after a little bit of sadness and angst I'm afraid. This chapter should explain the meaning of her dream.  
  
Kylaia: Be afraid, be very afraid! How was x2? Why haven't you updated your story - pleas don't abandon it!  
  
Kit49: It wasn't too nasty a place to stop was it? Thank you anyway, so here's some more : )  
  
Shadowfax: next time a chapter is cut off, return to the previous one and try again - I find that that usually solves the problem. Thanks for the review!  
  
Queen's Own: I think it was your begging that got me to write this chapter - either that or a five month absence from writing was doing funny things to my mind!  
  
E molto grazie to anyone I missed!  
  
And When Dreams Come True  
  
The rain was coming down in sheets now, a liquid veil limiting everyone's range of vision to about a foot and a half in front of their noses. Numair had tried to protect the whole ride from the downpour by creating a canopy with his Gift, but Buri had overruled him, ordering him to save his strength for the upcoming fight. Consequently there wasn't a single person who wasn't drenched to the bone, shivering violently as water slipped across frozen skin and drops cascaded as small rivers off noses and brims of hats. The wind did nothing to help the matter, lashing against them, whipping hair into faces and eyes, blinding people even further. Regardless of this the group pressed on, driven by their duty.  
  
"Commander, this is a foolish thing to do in such weather. Must we continue?"  
  
The young Rider's cry was faint, barely audible through the wind but Buri heard it all the same and swung round, anger flashing momentarily in her dark eyes.  
  
"Yes, we must. The spidrens will be as disadvantaged as we are by this weather. They will be forced to stay together under shelter, and so we can rout them out and . . ."  
  
She left the sentence hanging, allowing everyone's overactive imaginations to end it with a suitably grisly scenario. Daine noted with sympathy the pale, sickened look that crept under shadow across the faces of some. All the mounts shared her own disgust, and their complaints nearly deafened the girl; with a grimace she shut off her magical hearing, leaving only her senses to detect any immortals.  
  
Daine glanced over at Numair briefly and bit her lip in amusement at the sight of him. One hand was resting against his forehead, shielding his eyes from the onslaught of rain and the other hand was clenched so tightly around Spots' reins that his knuckles had turned white. 'Of course that could just be the cold,' she thought absent-mindedly. Numair was balancing precariously astride the gelding's back, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before he fell off, regarding the weather. Looking up he noted the amusement in her face and scowled darkly at the girl.  
  
A familiar tugging sensation pulled at the back of the girl's mind and an image of gold flashed inside her eyelids, warning her of the presence of immortals nearby. Urging Cloud forward, she caught up with the Commander.  
  
"Buri, the spidrens are near. They're 'bout half a mile west, give or take."  
  
"How many?" the K'miri questioned, already making mental preparations.  
  
"Around about thirty, I'd say, though some of them are young ones."  
  
"Nevertheless, they all still present a danger. What about the humans?"  
  
"Couldn't say. Can't sense them with my magic." The girl looked troubled. It was no good asking any of the people to help her count the humans - all the animals had long since fled the forest due to the presence of the spidrens. Buri nodded, smiling grimly and headed off west with the ride following close behind.  
  
As they plunged into the forest, the pungent scent of wet earth and the cloying sweetness of trampled fruits stirred around them. Overhead the glistening canopy of leaves afforded a little protection from the weather but the only thing that they noticed was the silence that resounded through the trees. A Rider yelped quietly as old grey webbing brushed her cheek but wilted under Buri's reproving glare. The Commander exchanged a quick glance with Daine, asking without words for directions. The girl moved to the head of the ride, leading them close to a rocky area near a river that had swelled to double its size in the rain and was hammering viciously at the banks. As the others drew level she pointed to a darkened shadow in the face of the rock.  
  
"In there," she whispered. "There's a whole nest of them creatures hiding in that cave."  
  
Buri signalled the message to the others, warning them to keep an eye open for the renegade humans who were hiding somewhere near the clearing. They nodded their understanding and silently slipped their weapons from their resting-places on their bodies. Numair removed something from his saddlebags, shrouding the object carefully with his magic.  
  
"It's blazebalm, magelet," he explained, indicating the jelly-like substance which he now was levitating towards the entrance to the cave. Daine nodded - she remembered the war weapon all too well since it had killed Kitten's mother, Flamewing, three years ago. At a signal from Buri, Numair hurled the blazebalm into the cave and quickly sealed the entrance with a veil of his magic.  
  
Through the sparkling fire a huge explosion of wicked flames roared into being, slamming spidren bodies against the walls with the force of it. Screams from the dying immortals ripped into the air as they were burnt alive, their last defiance ringing clear only to be swallowed by more eager tongues of flame. Daine shuddered involuntarily as she felt the immortals thrash and die; behind her she could hear some of the younger recruits retch into the undergrowth, disgusted by this apparent act of murder. What if there had been human prisoners in there as well? Her blood ran cold with the thought. There had been no reports that any humans had been abducted from the nearby villages but all the same . . .  
  
"Are you alright, Daine?" A large hand settled on her shoulder and she looked up into worried brown eyes. His soft enquiry roused her from her reverie and she smiled weakly at the lanky mage. Entwining her fingers with his she squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
  
"I'm fine, Numair. I was only wondering if . . ."  
  
An arrow slammed into a trunk that stood no more than a metre away. Daine leapt backwards, stifling a scream of shock. She had forgotten about the human renegades. Numair pulled her out of the path of another missile as she suddenly noticed that all the renegades had appeared without warning in the surrounding bushes. Stringing her own bow, she shot, albeit not to kill.  
  
The Riders had their own weapons drawn and quickly began to dispatch the attackers, taking advantage of the poor organisation and bad visibility. The enemy was falling one by one , most wounded, some dead.  
  
Daine's breath was coming in gasps from the exertion of fighting after a long ride and from the rush of adrenaline. As she turned and lowered her bow, images of a place similar to this flashed through her mind. 'I've been here before,' she realised. This was where she had been in her dream as three different scenes of death had appeared. She wasn't dead; she hadn't been injured so far by a quarrel, which only left the third option open, the uncompleted one  
  
"Gods, no" she whispered in horror, realisation dawning too late. Suddenly, a glint of metal at the corner of her eye caught her attention and she spun, ready to meet the impending onslaught; she was moving, but fire whipped across her neck, the metal teeth burning. Nearby someone ran forward as the world began to spin. She could feel the warm trickle of blood as it flowed down the curve of her neck and spilled across her collarbone. She was vaguely aware of the tell-tale hiss of another arrow headed towards her, but dizzy from the first shot, she could not react.  
  
Suddenly an indistinct figure bounded forward and seizing Daine around her waist, threw her to the ground. A sharp scream burst from the figure's lips, and they stumbled, trying to drag out the arrow that was embedded deep in their back. Another arrow slammed into their chest, driving them to their knees, where they swayed, trying to fight off the darkness that threatened to claim them. Their dark hair fell across their face, half- concealing the expression of acceptance and resignation that flickered across their gentle features.  
  
The battle around her ceased to exist as recognition of the tortured figure that lay at her feet struck her. Her mind froze, unwilling to register any grief, unwilling to register anything at all and she dropped to her knees, numb. Stretching out a trembling hand, she touched her saviour's shaking frame. The movement seemed detached from reality, but as soon as she felt the clammy skin beneath her fingertips, a dry sob rose in her throat and her world came crashing down.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry that it's a short chapter - you deserve more for having waited so patiently for so long. Nevertheless, I think that it's a good cliff-hanger, no? I will post more after this if you forgive me for the wait.  
  
Ciao! 


	16. Loss

I don't know how long it has been since I last updated, but no ore than a couple of weeks this time around I think! I'm so proud of myself! Anyway, thank you for the reviews (I broke 250!) but I was so amused at the conclusion that nearly all of you came to immediately - it's like you all think that there is only one person with dark hair! I won't say anymore lest I ruin the chapter. I had this written a few days ago, but the computers at school were being really gay and wouldn't let me do anything on the internet.  
  
(P.S Sorry it's just a short chapter - I felt it would ruin it a bit if I added much more.)  
  
I don't have time to write a comment to write for each of you wonderful reviewers, but thank you to:  
  
Bojanglesbiscuit.  
  
Kit49.  
  
ShieldMaiden.  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88:  
  
Wildmage101.  
  
FireMage6.  
  
Lioness.  
  
FrostFur3.  
  
Erynwen.  
  
Shadowweaver1.  
  
Snakefeather.  
  
QueenofCaonnaught.  
  
Loss  
  
The battle-sounds receded into the distance around the two of them until they stood alone, shrouded by a silent grief. Daine gazed, distraught into the strained face of her best friend, as dark locks of hair fell across hazel eyes filled with pain and a sad smile trembled wistfully on lips that fought to keep bubbles of blood from spilling over. Wavering shadows stretched between them, settling in the furrows of agony engraved in Miri's forehead. Her life stained the ground below her a deep crimson, spreading like a river of death. The sight of it tore an awful whimper of grief from Daine, and she pulled the dying girl into a desperate embrace. She tasted salt as her tears flowed and fell, sparkling onto Miri's cheeks. Against her neck she felt the young rider's breath become more ragged and her dry lips move as she struggled to speak.  
  
"D-don't cry, Daine. I . I was doing my duty. S'best way t . . .to go." She smiled again as her eyes glazed over with the arrival of death, and with one last shuddering breath her body was all that remained in Daine's arms.  
  
"No, no, no!" Daine whispered in horror, not believing that this motionless shell had been one of her closest friends, so full of life just ten minutes ago. Pain wracked her body and hot tears fled from her eyes, now bright with pain as she screamed her denial.  
  
A hand touching her shoulder lightly brought her back to where she was, kneeling on the forest floor, covered in blood, dirt and rain. On the round there were several corpses of the renegades; the rest had their hands bound behind their backs and were tied near the horses. She was suddenly aware again of everyone else. Around her stood her rest of the Riders, some injured, but none dead and all their faces reflected the sorrow that resided in her. On more than one tears made tracks through the grime that covered their faces. Although they mourned their grief together, she felt separated in her pain until someone untangled her from Miri's body and drew her close to their own enveloping her in warmth and comfort. She wept against their shirt, finding no comfort in the hand that rubbed circles on her back.  
  
Behind her Daine could hear the sounds of the Riders clearing up the area of the battle, but for once it was done in silence, the effort of speaking too much right now.  
  
Overhead the shrill scream of a bird pieced the air and the darkened sky rumbled faintly as the storm moved on.  
  
*****  
  
Miri was buried a week later in Corus, surrounded by the Riders, her friends and the People, who shared Daine's grief. Numair watched the small ceremony at a distance, keeping a close eye on Daine who had taken the death of her friend very hard and had exchanged no more than a few words with him in the last week, coming to him only to seek comfort and shed tears.  
  
Two priests dressed in simple robes spoke by the graveside of the young rider, thanking Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess for her life and consecrating her soul to the god of the dead. As the small coffin was lowered into the fresh earth a bugle sounded in the distance, holding the mournful note in tribute to Miri's service and the duty for which she gave her life.  
  
Daine stood with Evin and Valene, staring at the grave without seeing it. Next to her Valene was inconsolable, held tight by Evin to no effect, but Daine was dry-eyed, having run out of tears days before. She would see Miri again one day, and until that day came she would think only of the Rider as the bright fifteen year old she had first met who had exuded vitality, not as the bloody woman she had held in her arms as she died a week ago. She wanted to blame herself for Miri's death, after all, she had survived the battle because her friend had died for her, but her final words rang in Daine's mind - "I was doing my duty." Miri would've given her life for anyone, because it was her duty. Blaming herself wouldn't bring Miri back, nor would it change anything that had already past. It only alerted Daine to how fragile and precious life was, and she intended to make the most of it, and have Numair by her side, always.  
  
Kit unwrapped herself from Daine's legs and approached the grave, her scales the dusty black of grief. Scraping a handful of earth into her paw she threw it onto the top of the coffin, trilling piteously. Daine smiled woefully at her charge and followed suit, whispering a final farewell.  
  
*****  
  
Daine felt herself grow weaker as the days wore on, as if the loss of Miri had broken down her own resolve to live, broken it beyond repair. She knew what would happen sooner or later, and remembering her own thoughts from the time of the funeral, knew she could not waste whatever time she had been granted left in this Mortal Realm.  
  
She crossed the training yards that night and entered the palace building, walking through identical corridors until she was in the one where the teachers might be found. Looking closely at the brass nameplates upon every door, she stopped when she found the one that said "Numair Salmalin".  
  
Rapping on the heavy door, she waited and presently heard footsteps on the other side, and the sound of a lock being drawn back. Numair's face appeared in the doorway, half-hidden by the shadows as the door was eased open. He squinted in the fading light and smiled softly when he saw who it was who had disturbed him from his work.  
  
"Magelet? Can I help you?"  
  
She stepped forward and slipped her arms around his neck before he had a chance to protest about where they were. Raising herself on the tips of her toes, she murmured against his lips, "Help me forget," before claiming his mouth in a searing kiss.  
  
*****  
  
That's all for now, folks. Warned you it would be short - hope you're not too disappointed, but there will be more soon IF YOU REVIEW!! IF NOT I'LL NEVER UPDATE AGAIN! HA! (Is that threat effective, or one you'd rather I'd  
actually do?) 


	17. Gain

WE WON WE WON WE WON WE WON WE WON WE WON WE WON!!!!!!  
  
ENGLAND 20 AUSTRALIA 17!!!! WE WON THE RUGBY WORLD CUP!!!!! I LOVE JONNY WILKINSON AND JASON ROBINSON AND MARTIN JOHNSON!!! Sorry, getting a bit excited there at the fact that England can still be the best at something. Did you guys see the match? It was so intense!  
  
Sorry it's been a little while, but I went away to Rome for four days with my school and then when I returned I had piles of prep to do. It's like the teachers think we're sitting our AS Levels tomorrow rather than next summer!  
  
Annonomus: Why thank you!  
  
Erynwen: Yeah, sorry about the length of the last chapter, but like I said, I thought it might ruin the effect if it was longer.  
  
Looties: Thank you. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long?!  
  
Serene Ice Mage: Thanks. In regards to D/N fics, have you read the ones by Numair's Daine, or "A Pocket Full Of Rye" by coral dragon? They're good.  
  
ArizonaBay: Ah, yes, sorry about that cliffy . . .  
  
Snakefeather: I'm trembling. No, really. (jk) Here's the update so please don't be angry with me . . .  
  
Numair's Magelet: It's not that low of Daine. It's just that she's realised the fragility of life and wants to make the most of it while she still has it and show Numair how much she really loves him.  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Woah, here is the next chapter - I do value my life! And your prediction is correct - major fluffiness!  
  
Kaklesnap: I'm sorry to have kept you waiting - I'm not a fast writer even when I have the time. I hope this chapter puts you out of your misery!  
  
QueenofConnaught: Yes, well I hoped that I would lead everyone to the wrong conclusion so I could surprise them. I can't tell you if Daine dies, just wait and see . . .  
  
Wildmage101: I was aiming for that effect - like you say, she wasn't well- known, so it wasn't that sad, albeit I think it was necessary. This will be a more fluffy chapter, though perhaps with an undercurrent of dread or angst, I don't know. I am proud to say, that as of yet, I don't have any flames!  
  
Bojanglesbiscuit: Done! (obviously)  
  
Fire Mage: I'm so evil! Yes, I always wanted to be evil! Ha! Uh, yeah, anyway . . . 'pologise for death - twas necessary and , ah okay here's the fluff to make up for it.  
  
Kit49: Thanks very much. Don't you love cliff-hangers?  
  
XXX: Yeah, get the message . . .  
  
Assthorn: maybe you could point out the grammar so that I can correct it if I have time? And as for the other part, well, you'll see.  
  
Coursoccer: Thank you! I hope you haven't gone to insane due to the cliffy!  
  
Miya-Chan3: But I am evil! However, I will continue anyway . . .  
  
Kementari1: Yeah, I'm aware of the mix-up of the chapters. I tried to fix it but the computer wasn't co-operating - damn technology - but I'll try again. Thank you - and I like reading my reviews, but I guess I will have to stop and resolve the "biggest cliffy ever"!!  
  
Sir Lady Alanna Cooper: Yeah, sorry about Miri's death, but like you said, we can't have Numair dying, can we?  
  
Gain  
  
Wary of her sudden change in demeanour, Numair drew Daine into his quarters and shut the door quietly behind them. He stroked a stray curl out of her face and gently pulled himself out of her embrace, searching her darkened eyes for an explanation. Daine made as if to wrap her arms around him once again, but he stepped sideways and tilted her chin up with one long finger.  
  
"Magelet, what do you mean by this?"  
  
Irrational pain of rejection flickered across her troubled eyes. "Don't you love me?" she whispered.  
  
Numair sighed and relented, pulling her close in his arms. "Of course I love you, you know that, but please answer my question."  
  
She shifted her head slightly so that she could meet his honest gaze as her fingers played tentatively with his shirt collar. "Miri's death made me realise how easily I could lose you if we had to fight again. I want to show you how much I love you, just in case I never get the chance to again. I want to make you happy."  
  
"I won't deny that it would make me very happy, sweetling, but you don't have to do it - I am already happier than I could have imagined being all because of you. It's more than I could ever deserve." He did desire her, that was true enough, but he was unsure as to whether she really wanted to progress their relationship this far. Though, he thought uncomfortably, if she didn't leave soon, his resolve would crumble entirely due to the delicate patterns she was tracing on his chest through his shirt. After all, he too wanted to show her how much he truly adored her. Numair stepped back again slightly, giving her the option to leave if she wanted to.  
  
She gave him a small, if nervous smile and reaching up she twined a lock of his raven hair around her fingers pulling him down for the soft kiss that served as her answer. Breaking off, he couldn't doubt the mix of expressions in her gentle eyes; desire, longing, love and a curious element of safety. With the tenderness in her movements, he couldn't tell for sure who was the protector and whom the protected.  
  
Numair caught her small hands in his own huge palms and led her slowly into his bedchamber, not needing to speak a word. Turning to face Daine, his lips captured hers in a searching kiss, assuring himself that this is what she wanted. She responded in kind, tugging him that little bit closer, her passion duelling for dominance with his.  
  
Numair's hands slipped under her shirt, encircling her waist and stroking her sides gently. Desire rolled under the surface of her skin at this soft contact and chewing her lip nervously she reached forward with trembling hands and began to draw Numair's shirt from off his body.  
  
Lust darkened the mage's eyes to a burnt cinnamon and smiling mysteriously his lips descended to the slender curve of her neck as he lowered her onto the dark coverlet.  
  
*****  
  
Two figures were holding a vigil by a new grave, silent under the moonlight. There was no sound other than the quiet breath of the wind through the leaves and grass. Shadows graced the ground with a wraith-like embrace, but the lingering grief that showed in their faces was darker still.  
  
The fair headed man wrapped a comforting arm around the girl sat by his side. She sank into his gesture of reassurance, and let him brush away the single tear that was slowly tracing its way down her cheek; Evin did not weep - his tears had long dried up.  
  
Valene glanced up at him, her eyes shimmering mournfully. She paused for a long moment, hesitating before she dared voice her thoughts. He squeezed her hand gently and urged her to speak her mind.  
  
"Do you think that Miri will be angry with us when we can remember her and it won't hurt?"  
  
"Don't be silly," Evin clasped her other hand unconsciously. "She will be angry if we continue to mourn for her forever, just as long as we never forget her."  
  
Valene smiled briefly, her gaze shifting back towards the sombre gravestone. Suddenly the sight of the cold stone no longer weighed so much upon her shoulders. She closed her eyes and let the coolness of the night wash over her skin as sleep claimed her at last. Evin pulled her a little closer, his hand still clasping hers and laid his cloak awkwardly over her peaceful body. He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple and sat there, guarding Valene until he too lost the fight to stay awake.  
  
*****  
  
Sarra glanced up at her mate worriedly, noting the deep frown etched between his brows. His green eyes, darkened in anxiety, belied the concern he was hiding towards his daughter. In the mirror in front of the two gods lay an image of Daine and her lover, asleep in each others arms. Numair was curled protectively around the girl and her head was tucked under his chin, safe. Weiryn scowled at the mage.  
  
"Little late t'be scowling, my love. The deed is none, and quite frankly, I'm happy for the both of them and so should you be." Weiryn's scowl deepened when he saw that she wasn't flinching under his glare.  
  
"He's fourteen years older than her, Sarra! And he has a history regarding women, you know that!"  
  
She shook her head in disbelief, annoyance sharpening her tone. "I also know that he is an honourable man and that he loves our Daine more than life itself. He will not hurt her, Weiryn!"  
  
The god turned around and pulled her closer to his chest, his arms wrapping themselves around his waist. A pained expression flickered across his face. "It's not just that, I admit. You know what is happening with Daine; she will continue to sicken and she will die, there is no other way to restore the equilibrium of her blood. The closer she gets to the mage, the more painful it will be for the both of them when they have to say goodbye, and judging by the way sickness is progressing, it will not be long."  
  
"Then we should allow them the chance at happiness while they still have it. 'Tis better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all, you know that." Troubled, the goddess twined her hair about her fingers. "I can feel her pain and struggle worsen, but she refuses to admit it to anyone - she wants to convince Master Salmalìn that she is fine. If that's her decision, it's not for us to interfere." She gazed upon her daughter sadly, knowing that her previous pain was nothing compared to what was yet to come.  
  
*****  
  
Daine stirred sleepily, feeling oddly sated and relaxed. A familiar scent of spices tickled her nose, and she rubbed her face in the sweet-smelling thing. A low chuckle forced her to open her eyes. Numair was lying next to her, one strong arm wrapped about her waist, a little smirk playing around his soft lips. Memories of the previous night rushed back to her and she blushed, smiling.  
  
"So you've decided to wake up at last, Magelet?" her lover teased her gently.  
  
"No," she replied, snuggling deeper into his warm embrace. Numair smiled, marvelling at the sight of her there in his arms and kissed her lightly on her mouth before pulling away. A soft whimper caused him to return his attention to her lips and he tugged her closer.  
  
Two arms twined around his neck and a quiet giggle sounded beneath his ear.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, rolling over so she was pinned between his forearms. His dark eyebrow lifted appraisingly as she continued to laugh under his gaze.  
  
"I'll tickle it out of you," he threatened. Suddenly an impatient knock echoed from the door. They froze as Onua's voice drifted into his chambers.  
  
"Numair, get up you lazy man. I need help locating your student. She's run off the Gods only know where and I want her to look at the horses."  
  
Daine scrambled out of her lover's bed, landing on the floor with an ungainly thump. She dropped a kiss on his head before heading to the window.  
  
"I'll find you later," she promised and leaping into the air, switched her form for that of a sparrow's. Numair was left gazing at the empty space where only seconds before Daine had stood. Another knock roused him form his trance and wrapping a robe about him he went to open the door.  
  
"Onua, can't it wait? I was rather busy and do not appreciate this interruption." Ignoring the mage's obvious irritation the Horsemistress ran an eye over his obvious state of undress, his tousled hair and through the door which led to his bedchamber, the clothes that lay scattered by the bed. There was little doubt as to what Numair had been doing last night. 'Wonder who it was this time?' she wondered. She hadn't noticed anyone who had caught the man's attention recently and she knew for a fact that he hadn't been up to court for a while - in fact he seemed to be avoiding it.  
  
"That is clear," Onua replied coolly, "but I still need help finding Daine. If you've recovered from your last nightly escapade perhaps you could get dressed?" Numair rolled his eyes slightly and wandered back into his room. As he disentangled his own clothes from Daine's he let a smug smile grace his lips.  
  
'If only she knew,' he thought.  
  
*****  
  
Well, people that is another chapter done. Do you want another one? Press the purple box if you do! 


	18. Decline

Hey y'all! I'm on Christmas break (funny, that, considering the time of year) and have been for over a week, so I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner than this, but decided that I would finish my schoolwork before Christmas so I didn't have to worry about it afterwards. I hate school sometimes. The headmaster spent basically a whole assembly telling us that we should all continue with work over the holiday (get the word HOLIDAY?!) even though I don't have modules until summer! Anyway, enough ranting about that and on with the show. First up, gratuities to all you beautiful people who reviewed:  
  
Arizona Bay: Thank you! But I warn you, it's going to get much sadder . . .  
  
Social-schitzophrenic: Wow, well thanks!  
  
,1: Done. : )  
  
QueenofConnaught: Will try and review your stories - not much time at the mo. But thank you for your comments!  
  
Meggsie: Cool, I will finish it definitely if you like it that much!  
  
Sir Lady Alanna Cooper: Et voila!  
  
Makamai: You will find out how everything turns out in the end - not long now . . .  
  
Shieldmaiden: *hugs Shieldmaiden back* Indeedy I am back! I ought to update more often than I do - sorry about making you wait like this, I just don't know where the time goes. The fluff was really hard to write in this chapter, since I've never been in the situation myself . . . still, glad you enjoyed it! ; P  
  
Dracos Myth: Cheers!  
  
Snakefeather: Thanks! I reckon that there's probably going to be about another 5-6 chapters, I'm not entirely sure.  
  
JoAnn: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. D/N fanfic is my favourite- how about you?  
  
Maya: That was a really hard chapter for me to write, but thank you so much for your praise (I've gone all red, well, purple). An award would be nice I think. : )  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Thanks!  
  
Bojanglebiscuit: I hoped it would be better if I did other people's perspectives as well.  
  
I promise that there is going to be some action kicking in now. . .  
  
Decline  
  
Drowsy - eyed, Daine struggled to wake, and giving up, snuggled up close again to her lover. She nestled into the curve of his arm, wishing that she could wake up like this every morning to come. If only I could, she thought sleepily. At the moment, however, sleep seemed a much more pleasant prospect than dwelling on this matter, and so she slept.  
  
Some time later she awoke again and stretched languidly, feeling a sense of satisfaction as her limbs uncoiled and her spine clicked slightly. Opening her eyes, she was attacked by an awful bright light streaming in through the open window and filling the entire room; it caused bolts of pain to shoot through her head and down her back, startling a yelp out of her.  
  
"O Mother Goddess! What in the world . . .?"  
  
Clutching her temples in an attempt to appease the pain, she was vaguely aware of a disgruntled snort from a now very awake and moving Numair Salmalin. He took one look at her and slipped a strong arm around her waist and tugged her gently against his chest. Smoothing errant curls away from her forehead he buried his face in her warm neck, making a muffled enquiry as to what was bothering her.  
  
"That cursed light," she groaned. "It's so bright." Daine chanced a glance up at Numair but as she did so she realised that most of the light was emanating from him. It was the white light of human magic, almost unbearably strong where it touched him, an indication of his strength. Daine gasped as the pain doubled and her head throbbed in agony.  
  
"Magelet?" the mage asked, concerned. "Magelet, what's wrong? Please look at me." His request was met by a furious shake of Daine's head, which only caused more pain for her. Moaning slightly, she burrowed under the blankets and her reply drifted through the mound of covers.  
  
"I can't look at you. It's your magical aura - it's too strong and it's giving me a fair fearsome headache. Please do something - draw it back into you, or . . . or . . . well, I don't know, just something."  
  
Numair was struck into confusion by her plea; he knew she wasn't lying, she wouldn't do that, but yet he also knew that she couldn't see magical auras apart from wild magic, unless she was connected to him through a spell. Reaching under the covers, he looped an arm around her and she settled into the comforting gesture.  
  
"Daine . . ." he started, unsure of how to go on. The lump under his arm shifted slightly, urging him to continue. "What's going on? You can't usually see magical auras, we both know that and even if you could, my aura, although strong, wouldn't cause you this much pain as you seem to be experiencing at the moment." When she didn't answer him, he came to a sudden, unwanted conclusion and realising that she knew much more than she was letting on, felt hurt that she hadn't trusted him enough to tell him about it. "It's this business about your blood, isn't it?" he whispered. Her silent acquiescence confirmed his fears. "Why didn't you tell me? I've been so scared for so long, and all you would say was that you didn't want to talk about it. Do you think I didn't know you were dying? But recently you claimed that it was getting better, getting under control and that you didn't need a Healer! How can you expect me to believe that when something like this happens?"  
  
During this tirade his voice had risen from a whisper to an agonised half- shout and his grip on her had tightened painfully. Daine looked up at him, having managed to close her magical vision by forcing it to bend under her will, and was shocked to see a single tear streaking down one side of his face. A pang struck her chest as she realised how betrayed he felt, but she knew that she would have to betray him further in order to be kind - she didn't want her last days to be endless stretches for the both of them. Crawling out of the covers, she shook her dishevelled curls out of her face and seated herself in his lap. She kissed his tear away and twined the fingers of her right hand with his own.  
  
"Don't be silly, Numair. I know that I am fine now - no Healer would be able to define anything for sure, because as skilled as they are, they don't really understand immortal magic, not even Duke Baird. I do, however, since it is part of me and I can tell you that everything is going to be alright. I won't leave you" She saw the doubt that was still present in his dark eyes and sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. "This is just a side effect of what happened to me, I promise. There was another type of side-effect that I felt, well saw before, where I saw three possible outcomes for the battle with the spidrens. I didn't suffer from that now, did I?"  
  
Daine saw that Numair wanted to believe her. She squeezed his fingers softly. He gazed at her gently, a worried smile hovering about his lips. "I guess not, sweetling. Though you won't object if I keep a close eye on you, will you?"  
  
A coy smile appeared on her face and she shook her head. "Keep it as close as you want," she murmured and kissed him fiercely. Laughing quietly he pulled back and looked her in the eye.  
  
"What was this about the battle against the spidrens?"  
  
Daine sighed impatiently and told him about the visions as quickly as she could. When he started theorising about certain causes however, she lost all patience with him and jumping forward she knocked him onto his back, whereupon she continued with her earlier intentions.  
  
*****  
  
A tall figure appeared behind Daine as she was grooming Cloud; when she lifted the curry comb from the mare's back a hand shot forward and plucked a bread roll from behind Daine's ear. A bubble of laughter escaped her lips, and smiling she turned to face the culprit. Raising an eyebrow, she fought to look unimpressed. "Evin, that trick is getting old. For a Player, you don't seem to have very many tricks."  
  
"Ah, but after three years you still have no idea as to how I do it." An impish grin graced the man's face. He ducked when she aimed a light-hearted punch in his general direction. "Easy, little cat!" He picked up a steel comb and started gently teasing the knots out of Cloud's dirty tail. That done, he moved onto her equally matted mane, simply laughing when Cloud turned her head and her teeth came a little too close to Evin's bare elbow.  
  
I Commented Cloud thoughtfully.   
  
"Cloud!" Daine exclaimed, unsure as to whether she should be annoyed or amused. "Numair doesn't treat you or any of the other horses badly, he just doesn't understand you and he can't ride very well, that's all!" A cynical snort could be heard from the pony. Aware of Evin listening to her half of her conversation with intense curiosity, she added silently in her head  
  
The mare just looked at Daine oddly. I  
  
Daine laughed lightly and continued brushing the mud out of Cloud's coat. After about a minute she noticed that Evin was staring at her, his hand still poised above the pony's neck. "What?" she questioned. He shook his head and smiling secretly returned to his work. Daine put the brush to one side and bent to pick the dirt out of Cloud's hooves, feeling strangely exposed under Evin's surreptitious glances. She had the feeling hat he knew something about her and Numair's liaison, yet still he said nothing and it was worrying her. Suddenly an overwhelming sense of nausea overtook her and bolting outside the stable she dropped to her knees behind a nearby tree. Her stomach heaved unpleasantly and although she squeezed her eyes shut, the world still danced mockingly in circles around her in her vision. A foul smell told her that she hadn't been able to keep her breakfast down as successfully as she had hoped and groaning she slumped against the trunk of the tree. A cool hand pressed a glass of water against her lips and its fingers forced her to look into the worried blue eyes of her companion.  
  
"Is that better?"  
  
"A little," she replied weakly, trying to smile. She heard a piercing whistle in the distance and she spun her head around, trying to see the baby dragon that she knew was somewhere nearby. Standing, she clutched Evin's arm to prevent herself from falling, as the world was still spinning; the next second however she was pushed to the ground as an overexcited dragon launched herself at Daine's chest. Daine stroked her charge's soft head, noticing with concern the pink tinge of the scales. Kit raised her muzzle and pawed Daine's shirt distractedly and voicing timid peeps of enquiry.  
  
"She's worried about you," commented Evin quietly. "As am I. Daine?"  
  
The girl lifted her head, cocking it to the side questioningly. Evin reached forward and grasped her hand in a gentle clasp. He bit his lower lip nervously and his eyes darted from side to side as if he were scared to say what was on his mind. Sighing, he met her steady gaze at last and squeezed her hand.  
  
"I'm probably completely wrong about this, but I know, well I think that you and Numair are . . . lovers, I guess." he hesitated for a second, no longer looking at her, staring instead at the curious Kitten she was cradling. "I don't know much about how it affects . . . women, but are you, I mean did you, have you been using a pregnancy charm?" Daine just stared at him wordlessly. "Gods, Daine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry, I just -"  
  
Daine cut him off with a laugh. He looked up in surprise at her. "No, Evin, it's okay, really. Yes, you are right, me an' Numair are together like that," her grammar faltered slightly in her nervousness, " . . . but I'm definitely not pregnant. We've been real careful about that. This is just an effect of an illness I had a while back, that's all."  
  
Evin looked at her searchingly. "From what I heard, that illness was supposed to be incurable. I didn't want to bring it up before, but with this, are you sure that you're alright now?"  
  
"I'm fine, as I explained to Numair, it's all over. It was to do with immortal magic, but it's gone now. Only, please don't tell Numair about this, he will worry even though there's nothing wrong, and he's got enough to do at the moment as it is."  
  
Her friend smiled warmly at her, conveying silently his assurances that he wouldn't say a word. At her suddenly pensive look, he hastened to reassure her that he had told no-on what he knew about her and Numair, what he had seen between them in that empty room. Then Kitten interrupted the tension with a shrill demand to be petted, and laughing the two friends obeyed.  
  
*****  
  
Sarra gazed at her daughter's image in the clear pool. She saw the girl suffer that morning because of the strength of her magical vision and heard the lies she fed her lover; the goddess knew that Master Salmalìn didn't wholly believe what Daine was telling him, but he was aware that there was nothing he could do to disprove what she said. She saw also the physical extent of Daine's illness as the wildmage groomed her pony, and heard again the same lies being told to a friend.  
  
Distraught, she watched her daughter suffer in silence and felt her own heart break alongside Master Numair's. Reaching forward, she touched the Daine's image with a slender forefinger; the image faded bit by bit, overwhelmed by the ripples.  
  
"Not long now, sweetling," whispered Sarra. "Not long."  
  
*****  
  
"Thought I'd find you here, Daine," Onua commented from the paddock fence. Her grey-green eyes were gently prying as she vaulted the bars easily and strode towards the girl. Daine looked up from the ponies, her face alight with welcome. She rose and leaned against a tree as Onua picked her way across the field. As the older woman approached, Daine tossed her one of the clippers that lay nearby.  
  
"Onua," she greeted, "Help me. Some of the ponies were rolling too much and have gotten their manes in such a tangle that they have to be trimmed, not combed out." She herself continued to attend to the nearest pony, a dappled grey whose coat was closer to dun with all the mud encrusted on it. They worked in silence for a while, until the job was done, whereupon they both laid aside the clippers. Daine broke the silence, knowing that there was something that Onua wanted to say to her.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell me or not, Onua?"  
  
"Tell you what?" asked the Horsemistress, feigning confusion. Daine rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine," she called lightly and began strolling towards the gate.  
  
"Wait!" With a grin the wildmage turned around, her hands settled on her hips in an appraising manner. She lifted a slender eyebrow questioningly. Onua scowled at her.  
  
"You look just like Numair when you do that." Daine laughed almost in what seemed to be delight. "I'm meant to tell you something anyway. The King is having a ball two weeks tomorrow. I know that the war ended only a few months ago, but Jon is determined to return the spirit of the country, so he says."  
  
"Ah," replied the girl, fiddling with the mane of one of the ponies who had trotted up beside her. "And why are you telling me this? It doesn't concern me."  
  
A mischievous grin lit up the older woman's face. "Well, actually it does concern you. You're expected to attend since you are Numair's . . . student, and the heroine of the last war."  
  
"Pah," the girl scoffed. Silently, however she was curious. Did she just imagine the brief pause before Onua said 'student' or did her friend suspect something? If she did she certainly didn't see to mind, she wasn't angry or upset. How many people suspected? How many knew for sure? Daine shook her head to clear herself of these thoughts. There was no point dwelling on them. Instead she concentrated on the matter at hand. "A ball? But other than breeches and shirts, I have no clothes to wear!"  
  
Onua laughed and pulled Daine towards the gate. "I'm sure we can find you something." As she was climbing over the fence, the world tilted dangerously and Daine fought to keep her balance. A strong and on her arm kept her from falling and she looked down into a face creased with concern.  
  
"Are you alright, Daine?"  
  
She nodded. What else could she do? "Fine. Just a tad tired, thas'all." The sky darkened momentarily and pregnant rain clouds shifted uneasily along the grim horizon.  
  
*****  
  
Just a few more chapters, I think. Just a few . . . 


	19. Ball

Hello again! Did you miss me? (don't answer that) Well, I'm not going to waste your time with an author's note, just with the answers to the reviews of the last chapter (I heard that sigh of relief!):  
  
Joeuk1: Thank you! I'm going all red, no, really!  
  
Simi: Wow, thanks. That's an awful lot of pleases!  
  
Queen's Own: Cheers : )  
  
Ashley B: Course I am, I'm not quitter. Later!  
  
Sir Lady Alanna Cooper: Sarra is not doing anything exactly, per se, but I can't promise you that Daine will be entirely, well, let's just say alive for the rest of the story. Don't let that put you off though!  
  
Dead Life: So did I!  
  
Socal-schitzophrenic: Really sorry about the name. Wouldn't have figured it out by myself I'm afraid - I know zip about America! (No offence, I'm just lacking in common sense). No worries, Daine isn't pregnant - Numair is being especially cautious about that at the moment since this is the beginning of their *ahem* intimate relationship.  
  
Moonmage: I hope that they will be together at the end as well, but you never know what happens when the plot bunnies catch ya!  
  
Shieldmaiden: A few more chapters yet, no need to panic about the end already! Yes, of course Kitten will come to the ball - even if she wasn't allowed to I'd wager she would anyway! And as for Daine lying and dying (wow, that rhymes! I need a life) well it's not that important . . . . is it?  
  
Snakefeather: Thank you and I will look into Cloud's nonsense speech : P  
  
Miya-chan3: That wasn't too much of a cliffy was it?  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Ahh, you're to perceptive for your own good, or maybe I can't do subtle!!! Anyhoo, yes much sadness and grief and death and OOPS! Did I say that out loud? Evil evil evil evil . . .  
  
ArizonaBay: It's gonna get sadder before it gets happier, which it will . . . .eventually . . .I think . . .maybe  
  
Ball  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Daine twisted in an exasperated manner, shifting restlessly on the small stool upon which she was currently standing. This comment earned her a sharp glare from the tiny albeit fierce seamsmistress who was kneeling at the foot of the stool, one hand clutching the heavy fabric of the dress and with pins sticking out of her mouth. An amused chuckle drew Daine's frustrated gaze to where her friend was leaning casually against the wall. Onua shot her a grin.  
  
"Well, it really doesn't help anyone if you keep squirming like you are."  
  
"I can't help it," the girl cried. "You wouldn't be too happy if someone was pricking you with pins either, I'll wager."  
  
The seamsmistress dropped the dress and pins in annoyance. "I wouldn't be pricking you if you weren't moving quite so much," she snapped. "Stay still and this will be finished a lot quicker and with a lot less blood on the dress." Irritated, she returned back to the work at hand and Daine, sighing in resignation fought to keep herself from fidgeting. She looked down at the garment that was the cause of all this. She had to admit that it was a beautiful piece of cloth, artfully designed with its square cut neck and its rustling skirts which flared out from her hips, emphasising the tight bodice which tapered down to a point at the front of her torso. The main skirts were a deep twilight blue covered by a layer of silver net; delicate silver and gold embroidery adorned the bodice and black string twined its way up the front. Just more knots to add to the confusion of this thing, Daine thought glumly. If I can do it up at the front, then others can surely undo it. Nevertheless, the dress was fairly modest, covering all of her back and her shoulders. Daine winced slightly as another needle found its way into the skin of her shin.  
  
This could take long time, she mused, grimacing at the thought. Glancing across the room in hope of seeking some support from Onua, she found that her friend had disappeared and had been replaced by Kitten, who was chortling obviously at the girl's discomfort.  
  
A very long time, she amended.  
  
*****  
  
Daine swooped into her room through the open window, sunlight glinting off her golden wings. Ruffling her feathers she shifted back into her human form and fell backwards onto her rump. Groaning and trying to catch her breath, she made as if to get up but froze when she heard a tell-tale whisper of cloth from behind her. Someone was in her room and she was most definitely not prepared to meet them since she was wearing not a stitch but the silver necklace which hung across her throat. Undecided as to what to do, she paused for what seemed like hours and was shocked when heavy material slid around her shoulders. She was lifted effortlessly and dumped unceremoniously onto her bed. Daine looked up and met the soft gaze of her lover. A silent sigh of relief blew past her lips and she cocked an eyebrow at him. Numair chuckled lightly.  
  
"You ought to be more careful about checking your room before you shape- shift, Magelet. You never know who might be in here."  
  
She scowled at him. "There is nothing of any interest in here for anyone but you. Besides, I locked the door." Still smiling, he tugged her into his arms and she nestled into his chest, immediately forgetting that she was annoyed with him just a second before. She toyed with the soft cotton of his shirt under her hand, content to do nothing for now. Everything was just so tiring at the moment; even a short time in eagle shape had left her body exhausted and trembling. It was as she had been soaring gently on the thermals above the forest that she had started to feel an ache building up in her wing joints. She had intended to fly over the whole city but the tension continued increasing in her whole body and she had decided to return before she had even covered less than half of the city. It wasn't exactly painful, but it was more like a constant pressure on the all of the vulnerable parts of her body robbing her of the ability to breathe properly.  
  
She found herself a couple of hours later tucked into her bed, with a nightdress on and the covers drawn up high. Numair lay spooned up behind her, his arm draped lazily over her waist. She grinned and turned over to look at her lover as he slept. His face was so relaxed when he didn't have anything to worry over or think about and his mouth was curved in a sleepy smile. His long eyelashes cast shadows across his dark cheek and his raven hair had worked itself loose from its leather thong. Mine, she thought smugly. All mine.  
  
"Are you going to lie there all day watching me, or are you going to get up?" Daine's eyes widened slightly in surprise.  
  
"I thought you were asleep," she commented.  
  
"I was." She waited, expecting him to explain further but all Numair did was hug her tighter against his chest and let his lips graze her forehead. Daine shifted her gaze to the window and saw that it was almost dark outside. She imagined that the bell for supper had already rung and that most people had stopped working back now.  
  
"Given that it's dark out need we really get up? Can't we just here?" she pleaded, all the time tucking the covers higher up around his shoulders. He grinned in agreement, but propped himself up on his arm, gazing down at her. Locks of his soft hair fell forward and swung lazily in his face. Daine reached up a small hand and brushed them behind his ear. "So how come you were waiting for me when I got back earlier? I gather you wanted to discuss something, no?"  
  
"Yes, I did actually. It was about the Ball that's . . ." Numair was startled by the long-suffering groan from his young lover that interrupted him and lifted an eyebrow questioningly. He watched a shudder traverse through her body as she recalled the horrors from that morning.  
  
"It was too much," she sulked. "Having to stand on a stool for absolutely hours and then all the time being treated like a pincushion. Believe me, I have the scratches to prove it!" His laugh filled the whole room and Daine glowered at him silently. She liked it when he laughed, it was a wonderful rich sound but she hated it when it was her he was laughing at.  
  
"Magelet, I'm sorry, but you reminded me so much of Alanna. I do believe you share her dislike of balls and all the fuss that accompanies them." A sudden smile brightened Daine's face.  
  
"How is Alanna? I haven't seen her for so long."  
  
Numair recalled that the last time he had seen the Champion he and Daine were not exactly happy with each other. The knight had promised to look into some possibilities for curing Daine, but he had not yet informed her of Daine's supposed recovery. "She is fine, Daine. Anyway," he glared at her mockingly for being sidetracked, "just so that you don't forget, the Ball is in three days time. I will come and pick you up from your room just in case you decide to accidentally forget about it."  
  
Daine slapped his arm playfully. "Numair, as much as I dislike the fact that I have to go to this silly ball, I wouldn't deliberately miss it. That would be fair rude."  
  
"I'm teasing you, Daine. I know you wouldn't do that. However, I will pick you up all the same. I want to see the look on everyone's faces when I'm lucky enough to enter with such a beautiful girl on my arm."  
  
Daine laughed gently at his foolishness, and then suddenly grew serious. "Does that mean you are willing to acknowledge our relationship publicly?" she queried, half afraid of the answer.  
  
"I have been for a long time," he replied softly. "I just wanted to give you time to adjust to it. But yes, I want there to be no doubt in anyone's mind that you are mine and that I am yours."  
  
Daine smiled and embraced him fiercely.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*****  
  
Daine slid the heavy dress over her head, wriggling in order to try and get the material to fall past her hips. Growling in irritation, she pulled the skirts down, but had to repeat this many times to get all the skirts hanging down nicely. She smoothed a wrinkle that had appeared in one side of the fabric and started to rearrange the top half of the dress properly. To her credit, only when the strings of the bodice were hopelessly entangled did she lose her patience.  
  
"Odd's bobs!" she yelled. "How on earth do you tie this blasted thing on?"  
  
A chuckle sounded from the doorway. Daine spun around and saw Valene standing there with Kitten perched on her haunches at the girl's feet. Valene was chewing a piece of straw idly and was gazing at Daine's situation in ill-concealed amusement.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" Daine growled irritably.  
  
"No," replied her friend before straightening her body languidly and walking towards Daine. She took the mess from the wildmage's hands and skilfully disentangled it all. That done, she laced the bodice properly, ignoring Daine's sound of protest as half the air in her lugs was squashed out. Finishing the small bow off with a flourish she smirked. "I may have no clue as to how to do your hair for such occasions as these, but even I know how to tie up a bodice." Daine's glare was likewise ignored. "However, I don't like this attempt of yours to leave all of us behind and join polite society. It's very saddening to know that we ain't fancy enough for you. Hey, I'm just teasing you!" she hurried to add when she saw the look on her friend's face.  
  
Suddenly Daine smiled. "I don't exactly want to go to it, but Numair insists. Something about wanting to avoid unwanted attention from the court ladies fawning all over them. I'll kill them if they do that," she added as an afterthought, only half-joking. She picked up her brush and dragged it through her curls, teasing the knots out. Daine pinned a small section to the back of her head, intent on keeping it out of her eyes and out of her food but left the rest to tumble gracefully over her shoulders. Valene stepped forward and pinched her cheeks. A little yelp escaped Daine and she jumped backwards rubbing her face.  
  
"What did you go and do that for?"  
  
"Fool," commented her friend wryly. "It brings colour to your cheeks without suggesting a loose nature like rouge would."  
  
Daine's curiosity was aroused as to where Valene's new fountain of knowledge came from. "How do you know that?" she queried.  
  
"Eavesdropping on . . ." her explanation was interrupted by a knock on the door. The girls shot each other a glance. 'Numair' Valene mouthed. Daine rushed to slip on her silk slippers and check her appearance before Valene opened the door. After all, she didn't want her appearance to let him down. The door swung open revealing Evin, lounging against the doorframe. He looked up and grinned.  
  
"Evin!" cried Daine in frustration.  
  
"What? All I wanted to do was to see how you looked, compliment you, thus getting jilted by my beloved other half," he nodded towards Valene, "and get and get turned into a tree by a jealous mage. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
Daine couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he sounded. "No, we just thought it was Numair." She still blushed when Evin raised his eyebrow, even though he was fully aware of the extent of Daine's relationship with the mage. Evin inspected his fingers careful and in a nonchalant voice said "Speaking of him, I do believe that I wasn't the only one who noticed him sneaking out of your room this morning." At her sudden look of fear, he hastened to reassure her. "Don't worry, the other person was Onua, our esteemed Horsemistress. All she did was murmur something like "well, this is an interesting development" and carried on working." I reckon she'll corner you at some point tomorrow."  
  
For some reason, at the word "tomorrow" Daine's stomach took a terrific lurch and she paled visibly. She felt almost like tomorrow wouldn't come, at least not for her. Fortunately, her two friends just took this as a sign of fear of discovery. She ventured a glance t them and was surprised but happy to see the way that Evin's arm was wrapped tightly around Valene's waist and that Valene was resting her head against his shoulder. Just then another knock sounded an without waiting for an answer, Numair strode in, but stopped dead when he caught sight of Daine.  
  
"Gods, Magelet. You look beautiful," he whispered in pride. "I'm going to have to kill all the young men who look your way more than once tonight." He stepped forward and enfolding her gently within his embrace he dropped a soft kiss on her lips. Daine stepped back and surveyed him, happily taking in his gleaming raven hair caught in a short horsetail, the white silken shirt, and the lightly embroidered black tunic and breeches. On his feet were an enormous pair of polished black boots and in his ear and amber drop shone brightly.  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself," she managed to say, her obvious pleasure at his appearance evident on her face. There was a polite cough to their right and they both saw the two Riders looking at them shamelessly and grinning for all they were worth. Numair cocked an eyebrow and dropping his head kissed Daine again, longer and deeper this time. Glancing once more at the nearby couple, he found that they were studying the ceiling, their cheeks now tinged with colour. Gallantly, he offered Daine his arm.  
  
"Shall we, my Magelet?"  
  
*****  
  
Aw, in't cute?! Well, lots to happen in the next chapter; we have a ball, we have a d . . . .wait!!! I don't want to give that away! If you want to know what happens next, review me. If you don't want to know, review me anyway. God, I am so desperate. This is tragic. Someone rescue me. 


	20. Tis better to have loved and lost?

Disclaimer (which I've been forgetting lately – 'pologies): Don't own, won't ever own it.  
  
Well, guys, this is the pivotal chapter, the bit where we remember that this fic runs as if the ending of The Realms of the Gods never happened. Why don't you have a read, eh?  
  
P.S I started this story one week after I turned 15. Thus, I hope to have the final chapter up one week after my 16th birthday. That'll be on the, er, 10th of March, so as to celebrate the 1st birthday of this fic by finishing it. Therefore, hopefully there will be quite a few updates in the next, er three days!  
  
P.P.S Check out A Pocket Full of Rye by Coral Dragon – it's better than this. She tells me, since I know her and since AN chapters aren't allowed, that she's sorry about the wait for an update, but school has been killing her.  
  
Too tired to answer the reviews at length, therefore I'll just say thank you to all those who reviewed:  
  
Arizona Bay, CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88, friendly neighboor, bojanglesbisuit, Yellow  
  
Zinnia, Shieldmaiden, horseluver, socal-schitzophrenic, simi, clarylissa, Queen's  
  
Own, Fire Mage6, aly the thief, XXX, Ed the Sock and Richard Whitney.  
  
'Tis better to have loved and lost?  
  
Daine marvelled at the splendour of the Great Hall as she entered. Soft illumination flickered from the mage-lights set on the walls and below was a flowing sea of colour. Shades and tones of every description mingled and merged before her eyes, fashions of the strangest and dowdiest styles graced all attending. On a raised dais at one end of the room, there was an orchestra assembled; the sweetest music was being played by the musicians, lingering delicately in the air like drops of mist. A number of tables formed a large group at one side of the hall, the other side reserved for the socialising and the dancing that would follow the feast. She could see several pages garbed in the royal uniform milling around the crowd, offering refreshments to everyone.  
  
Kitten tugged on her skirts lightly and pointed in a certain direction. Daine let her gaze sweep further around the room, and found a particular group of people in the place where Kitten was looking. Resplendent in beautiful finery, the King and the Queen sat regally on two enormous gilded thrones, greeting everyone who was presented to them. To their left stood the Lioness in purple satin and her husband, Baron George of Pirate's Swoop; they were talking amicably with Buri, commander of the Riders who was making excited gestures into the air. Daine had to do a double take at the formidable commander. She couldn't recollect ever having seen Buri in a dress before, though she certainly did make a striking picture, donned in crimson skirts.  
  
Daine flashed a grin at Numair, noticing that he too had seen their friends. He smiled back at her, albeit a tad nervously, his face a little paler than usual. He must be worried what the others will think of us, she realised. She was nervous too, naturally, but she hadn't really expected him to be apprehensive - Numair was usually so strong and confident. His worry did nothing to appease the fresh bouts of butterflies that were currently causing chaos in her stomach. Subconsciously, her grip on his arm tightened as she tensed. A reassuring squeeze on her hand was hardly felt as they began to descend the stairs and as the herald announced their names. Everyone's heads turned towards them, surprised to have heard them being announced together. One glance at the couple making their way down the grand stairway was enough to raise suspicion in the minds of many. He was holding her a little too close, his arm a little too possessive for him just to be escorting her as a favour to his student. Immediately, the whispers started.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the couple turned and made their way towards the Royals, studiously ignoring the curious stares that were sent in their direction, accompanied by new rumour. Feeling the presence of so many eyes looking at her, Daine shrank closer to Numair, who risked a small grin down at her. The smile, however, did not mask the trepidation still there in his own eyes. He couldn't care less exactly what the court thought of them, but their friends, no, their opinion truly did matter. After all, both he and his Magelet had fled their native lands and sought sanctuary in Tortall; they had learned to love not only the country, but also their friends there. To have this relationship shunned would be to be cast from their family – again. He chanced a glance at those whom they were approaching, and hardly dared to hope that he saw a smile hovering about the King's mouth. Upon reaching the thrones, he executed a neat bow and felt Daine curtsy next to him. Feeling this gave him a surge of confidence and he straightened, a brief challenge sparking in his dark gaze.  
  
The king laughed gently. "There's no need to treat this as a battle, Numair," he remarked softly. "The only thing I'm going to call you up about is the fact that you obviously didn't trust us enough to inform us of this, ah, development sooner."  
  
Numair smiled and joined the circle of friends. "Forgive us, Jon. We were still adjusting to it ourselves."  
  
"To be honest, some of us knew about it," Numair shot a surprised look at Buri. "Or at least," she amended, "we had an idea." A smug expression settled on her features upon seeing the worried glances the couple were trading. She noticed that she had managed to pique the curiosity of the others too, for she didn't indulge in idle gossip normally. "Well, you see, the problem with your bedroom being in the barracks is that certain visitors will be noticed by early-rising Horsemistresses, like Onua. She told me, naturally, but I haven't really had the chance to spread the news yet."  
  
"For which we are grateful," Numair replied, somewhat abashed at the manner of their discovery. A little chuckle greeted him from his left. He looked down to see Daine smiling in amusement. "What, may I ask, is so amusing, Magelet?"  
  
Daine tried to repress the twinkle in her eye. "Well, Evin did tell me not so long ago that he thought Onua had spotted you this morning. I didn' think she'd be a gossip."  
  
"Great Gods," Jon murmured. "Even the Rider knows before I do. How I'm supposed to portray the image of an omniscient king if I don't even know what's happening in the lives of my friends? My felicitations to the both of you, and although I wish I could stay, I see that some of the Lords over there desire my presence." He rose gracefully and flashing a quick smile at the group around him strolled over to where the expectant nobles were waiting.  
  
Thayet cast a glance around the room. "It looks like you've put a damper on the evenings of quite a few of the ladies here. No doubt they had hoped to monopolise Numair's attention."  
  
The mage let out an inelegant snort. "They might as well get used to it. I'll have none of them," he slipped an arm about Daine's waist and smiled tenderly at her. "There isn't any way we're going to separate, is there, sweetling?"  
  
Only Alanna noticed the brief hesitation before Daine answered, and the flicker of sorrow that lasted only an instant in her eyes. Thayet stood and extended her hand to Daine. "Come, child. I do believe we have much to discuss, about, well, certain things," she teased lightly. The two of them drifted off, leaving Alanna and Numair behind, Buri having disappeared some time before.  
  
"Thus the female mind," commented Numair dryly in a voice of long- suffering. He sobered when he saw the expression on Alanna's face. She drew him aside, into the privacy of a nearby alcove, away from the nosy crowd. Scrutinizing his face carefully, she could discern no emotion other than slight confusion and a faint, lingering pride. Numair placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong? Something is certainly troubling you and it's not just the ball, is it?"  
  
She looked up, a bright gleam in her eyes, but not one that reflected happiness. Pity creased her brow and a sad sigh escaped her lips. It frightened him, though he couldn't tell why. There was nothing to be sad about, surely? Alanna lifted a hand and brushed back a strand of hair that had escaped its confines, stalling for time. Her eyes closed briefly.  
  
"You told me that she was dying, Numair."  
  
Nothing more, nothing less. It wasn't an accusation, but an inquiry, and had the effect of stripping everything but desperate hope from him. He looked down at his restless hands, in order to avoid meeting her gaze.  
  
"She was, but she told me that she was better, that all the sickness had gone."  
  
"And you believed her?"  
  
"I don't know. She had a point when she claimed that the healers would be no use in determining the truth of the matter, because they are unable to deal with immortal magic and its consequences of such a magnitude as this." He risked a glance at his friends face, and almost recoiled when he saw the extent of the disbelief that was written there. "She wouldn't lie to me, Alanna. She loves me." His voice rose slightly in defiance.  
  
The Champion made a noise of impatience. "Numair, are you really that blind? Can you not think of any reason why someone might lie to a person they loved?" She took a step forward and grabbed his chin, forcing him to face what was really happening. Realisation of what he knew, what he had always known dawned and the walls of denial that had protected him for so long fell from his eyes. "No," he whispered. "It's too cruel."  
  
Alanna's countenance softened in the face of his grief. "She had your best interests at heart, Numair. It was foolish of her, we both know that, but she only wanted to protect. But you can't deny the truth." She gazed out across the myriad of people in front of them. "Even from here I can see that she is too pale, and her movements are tired. She's put too much strength into maintaining this lie, and now she has very little strength. If . . . something were to happen, she wouldn't be able to resist."  
  
"I know," rasped Numair. He sat down on a nearby chair, shaking, his hands clenching as his knuckles turned white from the strain. Alanna crouched beside him, and took one of his hands between hers. They sat in silence for a while, still hidden from the view of others. Alanna finally broke the uneasy quiet.  
  
"Numair, you need to go back out there, and find Daine, lest people begin to think that this isn't really anything for you, just another to add to this list." She felt his whole body stiffen, and his eyes snapped open, blazing ebony fire. She hastened to soothe him, knowing that his state was now volatile, to say the least. "I'm not suggesting anything, but you know how fickle the court is. Go and find Daine, and try to act the same as you always have. If this is how she wants it to be, you must respect that. After all, you are now part of the lie, as elaborate as it is, and you have to help her continue to convince everyone of . . . this."  
  
He rose, albeit reluctantly. "You are right, Alanna, as usual." The underlying grief in his voice wrenched her heart, but she forced herself to ignore it. "Besides, I imagine the feast will be starting soon. No doubt she is hungry – I can't have her waste away. After all, when we get married, everyone will expect her to outlive me, and that won't happen if she doesn't eat properly." With that, he moved off to find his beloved.  
  
"Indeed it won't," she acquiesced quietly. She couldn't decide what was worse: unacknowledged denial, or a delusion fuelled by grief. Only one thing was certain. This wouldn't end happily.  
  
*****  
  
The feast was nothing less than spectacular. Food of every variety and arrangement graced all the tables, but even the richest delicacy tasted like ash in certain people's mouths. Nevertheless, their false gaiety met everyone else's and no-one was any wiser for the time being – their thoughts all focused on the rest of the evening, the dancing that would follow once everyone had rested.  
  
In the divine realms, someone still gazed intently into a liquid mirror, and watched events unfold with bated breath, trembling with trepidation. Then they felt the summons from the Great Gods. It was about to begin.  
  
*****  
  
Daine sat down with a rustle of skirts, worn out from the dancing. Her energy had lasted perhaps forty minutes, not long, but longer than if she had been using her magic. Tonight, she thought to herself, something is going to happen tonight. I know it. She was so lost in her contemplations that she didn't notice that someone was talking to her until they rapped her knuckles. She jumped and looked across from her to see that Numair had sat himself down and was waiting fairly patiently for him for her to pay attention.  
  
"Sorry," she smiled apologetically. "I was lost in my thoughts."  
  
"Obviously." His smile was less than carefree, seemingly forced, for his eyes were empty and dark. "If you've succeeded in bringing yourself back to the present, perhaps we can talk?"  
  
Daine fidgeted in her seat. That wasn't a question and she knew it. She had also noticed the lack of any address when he had spoken – he hadn't even said her name, let alone the familiar endearment of 'magelet.' And his eyes, they were so cold and expressionless and she didn't know why. Then it struck her. Oh Gods, she realised, he knows. He knows exactly how much I've been lyin' to him. He knows what's going to happen. This isn't good, this really isn't good. Trembling slightly, she interlaced her fingers, withdrew them and then tangled them again, trying to ignore everything other than them.  
  
"Daine?" There was a note of warning in his voice, the faintest hint of a growl. He had tried so hard to follow Alanna's commands, but Gods help him it was too difficult. Every time he looked at Daine he was swamped by fear of what was going to happen. It was selfish really; he couldn't tell if he was scared of losing her because of the pain it might cause her, or the pain it would cause him. It wouldn't have taken Daine long to figure out that he was hiding something. She's not so much of a fool as I am, he thought bitterly. His fear had turned quickly into anger as the evening progressed. He observed her more closely now, and just a little while into the dancing he had seen the fatigue take a sudden fierce grip on her, and that was the final straw. She wasn't helping anyone by covering up things the way she was, and he had to make sure she knew it, regardless of the place they were in.  
  
She looked up, guilty. "Sorry," she whispered.  
  
"For what?" he hissed quietly. "Not answering me immediately? Being too tired to dance? Or for lying about everything? Don't think I can't see through your actions, Daine, as oblivious as I was at first. There's probably not a single damned person in this room who hasn't sensed that something is amiss with you!" He was being unreasonable, irrational, he knew that, but no-one could really blame given the circumstances.  
  
"Not about everything, Numair!" she burst out, and suddenly remembering where they were, she lowered her voice. "I didn't tell you that I was fair sick, but only because I wanted to protect you! I was very stupid, I think, to do this, but I didn't want to hurt you, or make everything feel really sad because we'd always know that it wouldn't last. Please believe me when I say I did it 'cause I love you, Numair. I really do." Her voice trailed off in a whisper, a pathetic catch in it. Immediately, Numair was by her side, his anger mostly cooled by the sorrow in her face. He caught one of her hands in his and held it close.  
  
"Ah, magelet, I'm sorry. I'm scared, sweetling, I'm so scared."  
  
She flung herself into his arms at his confession and he held her for a long moment, as if Fate would snatch her from him that very instant. They ignored the curious glances their little display was receiving. No-on else really mattered.  
  
After a moment, a curly head emerged and Daine settled back on her chair, still holding his hand tightly. A single tear was making a watery track down her soft cheek and Numair went to brush it away with his thumb. She caught his gaze, and after debating for a second, she ventured a question.  
  
"Numair, where are your family?"  
  
He stiffened almost imperceptibly, his mouth tightening slightly and she feared that yet again she had said the wrong thing. His voice was more cold and detached than she had ever heard it when he spoke.  
  
"I do not have one. The people that I used to call family disowned me as soon as they heard the first breath of scandal that had my name coupled with the word treason in the same sentence. They were very, ah, loyal to the emperor, and the shame that my supposed crime would bring upon them if they still admitted to their relation to me was more than they could bear." His face softened slightly as he looked at Daine and saw the shock she felt. "I don't really regret it. I'm better off without them. Besides, for what it's worth, you're my family now." A small smile tugged on the corner of his lips and she felt a burning rush of guilt. She forced a smile as he brushed a kiss onto the tip of her fingers, a courtly gesture.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I am."  
  
*****  
  
The evening slipped by almost unnoticed by some, except by Daine who still couldn't shake that feeling of dread that had haunted her all day. The time was already half an hour past midnight. She was resting at the side of the hall, sipping a glass of wine and talking softly with Alanna when a wave of pain unfurled its wings within her belly. It flew through her body, burning poisonously wherever it passed. She gasped, clutching her friend for support as she felt a furious heat spread through her; her blood boiled and spat in her veins, surging against itself in tides of pain for dominance. The glass she was holding shattered in her vice-like grip and its remains slipped from her fingers to fall to the floor. Where the sharpened shards had cut her skin silver blood flowed freely, streaking over her palm in tiny rivulets of colour. The world was spinning, she couldn't see past the black mist that had dropped before her eyes. All she could feel was the agony wracking her slight frame; someone's arms wrapped about her, trying to keep her upright, but the contact only intensified. From far away a desperate voice called out to her, but she couldn't distinguish the words through the haze that surrounded her.  
  
Suddenly her world exploded into light, everything tinted by silver as her body arched forward, like a grotesque puppet on a string. This wasn't happening to her, she felt far too detached for it to be real; the pain had been replaced by a startling numbness and in this cold, surreal world she heard nothing but her own ragged breathing. Daine saw ladies screaming and men staring in horror and out of morbid fascination; she saw Alanna being repelled by some unknown force; she saw Numair, frantic, dropping to his knees before her, and reaching out for her; then she saw nothing.  
  
*****  
  
Numair was crouched there on the floor, cradling Daine's warm body to his chest. She was warm, so warm, and if he tried hard enough, he was sure that he could feel her breathing still. He dipped his head slightly, and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. It didn't matter that she didn't respond; after all, she was probably tired. She had expended an awful lot of energy to produce a magical display of that degree. Unaware of the tears that were beginning to slip silently down his cheeks, he murmured softly to her, urging her to wake up as images of what he had seen flashed through his mind, a moment lasting for eternity.  
  
The sight had been terrible, but oddly beautiful at the same time. He had glanced over at his magelet, who had been standing with Alanna when he saw her face contort in pain. A quiet scream tumbled from her lips as the glass which she had been holding shattered and her body began to collapse to the floor. Even as Alanna had tried to reach for her, a visible aura of silver magic, the magic of immortals sprung from her skin. When Daine's eyes had snapped open, their gentle blue-grey had sharpened into metallic silver. This was when the first fit of panic seized Numair. His mind failed to recognise what was happening, but the transformation of her eyes into something so unfamiliar scared him. Something had taken over his magelet, and at that very minute was stealing her from him unchallenged. A vortex of terror had lashed out in his very core and he could only watch with dread as her body writhed and tensed under the magical onslaught. He was vaguely aware of the fact that his feet had been carrying him towards her, his voice straining to save her when the final burst of magic had surge through her defenceless frame. The flash was blinding, but somehow he managed to arrive at her side, reaching out in time to catch her defeated body. Now most of the magic had gone; just a trace remained, lighting the soft edges of her face with a gentle glow.  
  
Numair jerked back to the present, and suddenly he became aware of the fact that Daine still hadn't moved, but lay in his embrace as silent as a ghost. A ghost. These words echoed in his head, and he suddenly saw her lifeless form anew, and her bloodless face soaked in tears which weren't hers. A cry of agony burst suddenly from his chest, and deep inside of him he felt something vital break irreparably. It was too soon, gods, it was too soon! She couldn't have gone, he needed her here now, they had so much more to do, so much more to say; he wasn't prepared for her to leave him so early, he would never have been prepared. From a distance he heard a voice, hoarse with fear and grief, screaming, begging and pleading with someone to come back. It couldn't be his voice; a mage like him didn't scream and weep, but a man like him did, he realised. From his icy well of grief he recognised that it was his voice, and again he felt the weight of his dead lover in his arms. Magic couldn't solve anything this time.  
  
Numair was unaware of everything around him. He didn't notice the continued presence of the court, despite their noises of disbelief and numerous fits of vapours amongst the women, nor did he notice his friends, consumed as he was in sorrow, but frightened to approach him. They felt the raw magic radiating off him in his grief-induced fury, and could only watch helplessly as the greatest mage in Tortall, and reformed rake of the court broke down in the middle of the Great all, watched by all. There was a sudden blaze of silver to the right of the man, and much to the astonishment of all present, bar one, a stately badger appeared. When he spoke his voice reverberated clearly in the minds of everyone.  
  
You knew this was going to happen, mage. You are not stupid. Why then do you grieve like this was entirely unexpected?   
  
Numair's head snapped up at the sound of the voice of Daine's mentor, his eyes blazing ebony fire. He clutched her tighter against his chest, as if he were afraid that the badger would try and steal her body from him as well. A violent passion stirred within his breast at the sight of the apathetic creature standing before him.  
  
"What do you care?" he snarled. "You wouldn't understand a foolish mortal emotion like love, would you? I grieve because she is . . . was everything to me, and now you bloody-minded gods with your asinine games have stolen her away from me!"  
  
Enough! barked the badger. We have stolen nothing. She does not belong to you.   
  
"But she does." Numair interrupted. "Through the love I bear for her, and that she bore for me, she was mine. Give her back to me, now."  
  
The badger walked over to where Numair was still crouched on the ground, and raising his muzzle in a haughty gesture, he stared intently at the man. You would take her away from her parents? The mother she missed so desperately, and the father she longed to know? Her immortal blood won the battle. You are not the only one who cares for her.   
  
Numair started slightly in shock. Of course he knew that her parents cared for her also, but it had not occurred to him that her death would take her to their embraces. His anger was stripped away from him in that moment, leaving him feeling lost and vulnerable. His voice was barely more than a whisper.  
  
"But she's my family too, Lord Badger. I can't bear to be separated from her in life as well as in death."  
  
The badger gazed at him with something akin to understanding and pity. The choice for her life is hers. Pray she chooses well. He glanced at the body Numair still held. To accept this, you must let go completely. Relinquish your hold on all her mortal ties.   
  
"But-"  
  
Let her go, mage, let her go.   
  
Slowly, Numair unfolded his clasp on her and as he lowered her gently to the ground, Daine's body shimmered once again with that accursed magic and faded from sight. He let forth a strangled cry as she disappeared, but all that was left was a stray breath of wind.  
  
*****  
  
Wow, that was the longest chapter I've ever written! Reward me and review me. (I've also not been well these past few days, so reviews out of sympathy for my fragile state are also welcome.) 


	21. Our Final Choices

Buono giorno mes amis! Oder sollte ich Guten Abend sagen? Sorry, been doing many mock exams and since I study French, Latin, German and English, my mind is kind of spinning with all the different lingos! Anyway, back to what's relevant. These are the last two chapters of the story! Yes it's true. Two for the price of one (but don't skimp on the reviews – jk!) I've really enjoyed writing this story, even though I've been a lazy git in regards to updating. Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed it during the year of its existence – I love all you people! I doubt that I'll be writing another story any time soon, though if anyone has an idea which I could use, feel free to suggest it, since I have none. Goodbye.  
  
Gratuities:  
  
Horseluver  
  
Sitting Dragon  
  
Simi  
  
Shieldmaiden  
  
Skysong Moonsword  
  
Arizona Bay  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88  
  
Bojanglesbiscuit  
  
Our Final Choices  
  
There was blackness all around. She searched vainly for even a speck of light, but al she found was pain and nausea. Groaning, she tried to block out the deafening silence that engulfed her and she suffocated under the pressure of thick air. Twin tendrils of pain fed at her temples, extending behind her eyes. It was then, as her spinning mind fought vainly to focus that fate choose to plague her suddenly with an awful medley of images of the past. Or at least she thought it was of the past; all the pictures seemed so old and distant, and yet every emotion that accompanied them was as fresh and raw as if all was happening again at that very moment. Ignoring the sadness and confusion that haunted her, she sorted through all that she saw. Some truly were old; she was six years old, fixing a splint to Mammoth's hind leg; she was ten, and her grandfather was presenting her with a new bow that he had made especially for her use; she was thirteen and was surveying with horror and fury the carnage in her home; she was burying her family and running wild and free with a pack of wolves; then the images started to change. They became newer, stronger, more poignant.  
  
She had found an injured hawk, and was desperate because she couldn't help him; her hawk had transformed into a man; she was talking properly with animals for the first time; she was shooting Stormwings; she was trying to get through a huge magical barrier to something important on the other side; she was a hyena, chasing an emperor; she was in the Divine Realms; she was falling, falling off a cliff and he saved her, and he kissed her . . . .  
  
Suddenly the memories, for she was sure now that this was what they were, overwhelmed her with their intensity. A terrible grief stabbed her every time she saw this tall dark man, whose image punctuated nearly every memory. She knew how a caress from his lips felt, knew intimately his own scent, knew the smoothness of his skin against hers. She remembered then the ball, and all that had happened then. His face had been the last one she had seen, and she recalled vividly the sorrow, the torment, the love, confusion and anger etched on his features. His love, her love, their love . . . .  
  
"Numair!" The scream was scarcely a whisper as she bolted upright in her bed, her voice rusty and weak from the exertions of that night three days previous. She blinked slowly, recovering her senses, when she noted the absence of the presence of her lover next to her side. Looking around, she noticed with some bewilderment that she wasn't in her bed, nor was she in her room. Instead, she was in that room she was in when she visited the . . .Divine Realms? Oh, Gods, she really was there, and he wasn't with her – that could only mean one thing – this time she really had died.  
  
There was grand irony after having survived the Immortals war. Her life had been stolen from her without so much as a by your leave, and there was nothing anyone could have done to have prevented it. A fierce grief tore into her heart, and Daine lowered her head into her hands and wept for her lost life, and for who her lost lover, who could hear neither her sorrow, nor her strangled pleas of love for him. It would have done him no good. Numair was the love of a past life.  
  
*****  
  
Alanna hurled yet another bolt of energy at the closed door, but her efforts proved futile. The door stood as firm as ever, warded heavily by spells to prevent the entry of unwanted visitors. She growled in frustration and fear as she summoned up her magic once again, desperate not to give up. She needed to get to Numair. She had taken the death of Daine very badly, as had the others, despite her previous knowledge and expectations. Of course she had known that Daine would die, and none of them would have been able to save her, but she hadn't really been prepared for the reality of it; she would never have been prepared for the awful loss of someone so young, so dear to her and so devoted to her friend, the very friend whose life she now feared had bee taken carelessly into his own hands. She couldn't lose Numair as well as Daine, she just couldn't. It would be too cruel. Wave after wave of desperation crashed through her.  
  
"Please, Numair, please let me know that you are still with us, just a word . . ." she begged, knowing that he would not answer her.  
  
He had crouched on the floor for more than an hour after Daine's body had disappeared. The tears had streamed down his face silently, until the well inside of him had drained dry, but still he stayed there, an effigy of grief. He had not noticed all of the guests being ushered out of the palace as quickly as possible, nor had he noticed the torment of his friends, who garnered useless comfort through each others embraces, but who had not dared to approach him. It was astounding how a broken man could still look so formidable. He had left abruptly, disappearing for two nights and a day. All had been frantic with worry, certain that in his state he would not hesitate to turn a knife on himself and drive it into his own heart in order to escape the pain. Like Alanna, they could not bear to lose him as well. He was far too precious to their hearts after the tragedy that had unfolded so cruelly. He had returned, but had spoken not a word to anyone before locking himself in his chambers. The mage would allow no-one to enter, and no sound had escaped his rooms. His strength was that of such greatness that none knew if his spells would still exist after he died, and thus their desperation to find him, to shift any guilt from his shoulders before it was too late.  
  
Numair wouldn't leave his rooms, not even if Mithros himself summoned him. Only if Daine came back would he venture out, but only then to say goodbye, as undoubtedly she would wish to do. The badger's message and warning was clear: if offered the chance to become a deity, and to be reunited with the parents she had longed for so much, who I their right minds would choose a mortal life, to soothe the grief of a guilty mage?  
  
*****  
  
Daine had cried herself to sleep, exhausted by her tears. When the dawn broke, she had been awake, and not far long afterwards her mother had come in and soothed her distraught daughter with words of comfort and loving embraces. Somehow her father's actions were more comforting to her mind. Weiryn stood leaning against the door frame, a look of pity and understanding on his stern face, but he made no move to try and comfort her physically. He assumed correctly that it would be to no avail if he were to do so. No explanations were needed, they all knew what had happened. It had been later in the day when Sarra delivered the news.  
  
She knocked gently on the door and without waiting for an answer, she entered, finding her Daine curled up in a foetal position at the end of the bed in an attempt to protect herself from her emotions. Sarra's heart broke at the sight of such melancholy, but Weiryn had warned her off trying to do anything about it. She sat down at the end of the bed and clasped the girl's hand in her own. She did understand to some extent how Daine was feeling – after all she had not seen Weiryn for fourteen years after the conception of their daughter – but the profound sadness which darkened Daine's very character. 'Love is a curse,' she thought, not without some resentment. Sighing, he started speaking softly.  
  
"The Gods have requested our presence in the Hall of the Assembly. We are to go there immediately, cariad." The only response she received was a sniff and a muffled "I don't care" from beneath the pillows. "Oh, but you should, bach. It's about your future. There are some very important decisions t'be made." With no small amount of coaxing Sarra got Daine out of the bed and dressed her in a simple shift of purple linen, fussing over as she was wont to do when Daine was younger.  
  
The girl stared blankly at her mother. Didn't she understand? She could care less about her future right now. All she wanted was her past, the life she had created for herself, her friends, the People, her love, Numair. Sarra didn't understand the hole that had been ripped into the place where her heart had once lain, beating her life pulse within her chest. Now, it lay on the ground somewhere, shattered, shredded, useless. Perhaps it would be better to distance herself from her past. What is lost cannot still be found, not this time. Pushing the ache to the back of her mind, she tilted her head resolutely and forced a determined, indifferent expression onto a face still haggard with sorrow. Only the redness around her eyes spoke of the tears she had allowed to fall. Daine raised her empty gaze to her mother, who stood wringing her hands nervously a couple of metres away.  
  
"We don't want to be keeping them waiting, do we, Ma?"  
  
*****  
  
The hall was already full by the time they had arrived there. The Gods of the humans and the Gods of the People were all there, eager to hear this matter be laid to rest at last. The minds of many were stirred with pity for the girl who had been made to suffer so much recently due to the unpredictability of magic and divine blood. Hundreds of pairs of eyes watched intently as the girl in question traversed across the room alongside her parents. The Gods saw the mask she wore, but they knew better. They always knew better.  
  
Daine couldn't help but be awed by the sight of the hall itself, even though she was uncomfortably aware of the surveillance of the huge gathering of gods. The roof was so high, it hurt her neck to just glance at it. The walls and the floor were made of marble, the black stone of the ground a sharp contrast to the white which surrounded on all four sides. Upon the walls hung delicate tapestries, which seemed as though they had been woven from life and truth themselves, depicting the histories of every god and every mortal who had ever drawn breath. The mortal tapestries were charred at one end, an ugly reminder of a fleeting lifetime. At one end o the room, upon a grand, raised dais stood two magnificent thrones of gold, to which the thrones of the majesties of Tortall paled in comparison. Elegant carvings were engraved on the sides of the thrones, but the real majesty was to be found in those who were seated upon these creations. Daine's breath caught in her throat as her gaze fell upon the Great Mother Goddess and on Mithros himself. She was by far the most beautiful creature that had ever existed, easily outshining Thayet with her impossibly tall slender frame, her piercing green eyes, the flawless ivory skin and the ebony locks which cascaded down her back. Mithros was equally impressive, with his darkened skin standing out against the white tunic he wore, and the shining golden armour he had gird himself with. His weapons lay to one side, but the fire and power in his obsidian glare rendered the need for such items useless. When he spoke, she likened his voice to a roll of thunder on a clear day.  
  
"Veralidaine Sarrasri, step forward." His command rang through the suddenly silent hall, and every pair of eyes fixed themselves once again on the girl with renewed interest. Daine obeyed, trembling slightly, but she forced herself to meet the God's stare with an audacity that may have seemed disrespectful. But, she reminded herself, this God is probably all to blame for everything that has hurt me recently. The God began speaking again.  
  
"We have a proposition for you." The girl raised her eyebrow slightly, ignoring Mithros' scowl. A proposition? How nice. They were going to offer a choice for once. Mithros ignored her and carried on. "As I am sure you have been made aware of in your last few weeks in the Mortal Realm, due to your earlier entrance into the Divine Realms, the delicate balance between you two bloods, mortal and divine, was upset. With each power striving for dominance, you were physically weakened and sickened as a result. Naturally, the divine blood was the stronger of the two," here Mithros allowed himself a small smirk, "and thus this battle ended in your death as a mortal, and consequently your renewed presence in the Divine Realms. Do you follow me?"  
  
Daine nodded impatiently. She knew all this already, and was hoping fervently that her hopes were not misplaced when he impressed them upon this forthcoming proposition of his.  
  
"You now have a choice: either abandon the mortal life forever, neither living nor visiting the Mortal Realm, to become a lesser goddess and you will live with your parents, or take back this mortal life, and never cross into this realm again. Should you choose the latter option, undoubtedly you would do so for some affection you hold for a certain mortal mage, know that the moment his life flees from him, so will yours from you. You must decide whether he is worth this, or whether it would serve you better to join us, as a sister."  
  
Daine almost stumbled back from the weight of the decisions. This was not exactly what she had been expecting. Acknowledging her need for time in this case, the Gods turned to other matters which needed to be discussed. Trying to ease out her breathing, which had become erratic as soon as she had heard all the conditions, Daine, weighed out her options. If she stayed her, she could be with her Ma again, and make up for the time that them bandits had stolen from them. She could get to know her father – finally she would have a real family, with two parents. She marvelled at the thought of being able to do magic like her mother, and at the possibility of being prayed to and helping others when they turned to her for guidance and advice. For sure, that would be a large responsibility, but all the same . . . . She could always watch her friends from the divine realms anyway, even if she couldn't visit the. What would be the point of returning? It would only cause more pain and suffering in the future, for herself as well as others, and yet, would she be content to just watch them? She loved them all so dearly, she doubted that she would be truly happy without them, and without the people. Without Thayet, and Jon, and Alanna, and Cloud and Numair. Yes, Numair. Her friend, her teacher, her love. Gods, she would miss him terribly, but maybe it would be better for him if she were to stay here; he would not have to suffer the vicious rumours of court for indulging in relationship with her, nor would he have to worry about her getting hurt during missions for Jon. Indeed, it would be crueller for him if she were to return, and disrupt his life yet again. Seeing Kitten wouldn't be a problem as the little scamp could go wherever she so desired. As she was making up her mind, convincing herself of the justifications for her actions, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Gainel standing by her. Looking into his smoky eyes, in their depths she saw an image forming, like a dream, except she knew that it was happening now.  
  
Numair was standing at his work table, grinding something into a fine powder, then dusting it into a simmering vial nearby. Gazing at his profile from side own, she was shocked to see evidence of many tears trailing down the angular plane of his cheek. His hands were shaking as he added the last two components to his concoction – shredded yew leaf and ragwort. O gods, no! She knew what he was making, for he'd told her of it not so very long ago. It was a poison, one designed to kill after a couple of hours after ingestion and the process was by no means painless. It would burn his body on the inside, allowing him to acknowledge his death before he actually died. Straining, she managed to make out the words he kept repeating to himself time and time again.  
  
"So sorry, Daine. Love you."  
  
Seeing those words being spoken by those sweet lips, and feeling that awful fear for his life, suddenly she felt her heart beat again, pumping not life, but love.  
  
"Veralidaine," the booming voice of the sun-god dragged her back to the present, all the while tears were slipping from the corners of her eyes. "Have you made a choice?"  
  
She closed her eyes briefly, praying that she was making the right decision.  
  
"Yes."  
  
***** 


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Yes. I have made my decision."  
  
The sun-god stood up, raising himself to his full height. Daine couldn't help but feel intimidated, but stood firm in her resolve. "And what choice have you decided on, Veralidaine?"  
  
The girl sent a look of longing and apology, along with a plea for understanding to where her parents stood, now accompanied by the Badger and by Broad-Foot. Without looking away, she replied, "I want to go home. To the Mortal Realms, where I belong."  
  
A small exclamation of surprise rose form some of those in the hall, not comprehending why someone would turn down the chance of becoming a deity, but others gazed at her with compassion and understanding. They knew the price of love was not always cheap, and among them was the Black God, who made a small gesture with his hand which could only be interpreted as a symbol of pride. A small group parted from the rest and hurried over to where the girl stood alone, still feeling a little lost. Sarra clasped her daughter in an embrace, never allowing a single tear to fall from her bright eyes. "I am fair sad that you can't be with us, cariad, but the choice you made is wise. You're wanted, needed and loved. Those are precious gifts and I'm glad that you are not throwing them away." She drew back slightly and looked at Daine straight in the eyes. "He is a good man, though he is somewhat strange, and he will treat you like you deserve to be treated. Don't ever let that love slip away." Sarra embraced her once more, holding her for a long moment. "I love you, sweetling. Although you can't visit us here any longer, we can come to you on the solstices and equinoxes. Remember that, with our love."  
  
She stepped back reluctantly to allow Weiryn to approach his daughter. The solemn God placed his hand gently on her Daine's shoulders and kissed her cheeks. He ran a hand through the unruly curls affectionately. "I'm glad I finally had the honour of meeting you, my daughter. Be assured that this is not the last time you will see me. If that mage of yours does you wrong, I will endeavour to make him regret his actions."  
  
"Thank you, Da." Daine whispered, chuckling softly, grateful for his love, for everything.  
  
She bent then to say her goodbyes to the two animal-gods. "Will this be the last time I see you, Badger. I mean, I've learned about my magic now, and I've found my Da-"  
  
"Nonsense, Kit," he interrupted. "I haven't looked after you this long to let you fall onto the mercy of mortals. I too will definitely be around, if ever you need me." She didn't reply, only buried her face into his thick fur, her arms embracing the neck of her mentor. Finally he shuffled away, embarrassed by this show of affection, only to be replaced by Broad-Foot. Daine picked him up carefully, taking care to avoid his spurs, and hugged him to her chest.  
  
"Thank you, Broad-Foot, for everything you've done for me an' Numair, and Tortall."  
  
"It was my pleasure, Weiryn's daughter."  
  
Eventually Daine stood up and began walking closer to Mithros. She stopped suddenly, and turned to look at her parents one last time. "I love you Ma, Da." Sering their smiles, she continued onwards, and stopped at the foot of Mithros' throne. "I am ready, my lord," she murmured.  
  
"Very well." To her surprise his voice no longer contained the harshness of earlier in the proceedings, but had softened slightly, showing the weariness of the recent war. "By the Power of Mother Flame and Father Universe, I now return you, Veralidaine Sarrasri, to the Mortal Realms, your home."  
  
As the last word fell from his lips, she was gone.  
  
*****  
  
Numair jumped suddenly, letting the vial containing the poison, his salvation fall to the floor. He glanced at the shattered mess in unconcealed anger, but felt that familiar tug on both his magical senses and on his heart once again. It couldn't be true; he had seen her die in his arms, had known for a long time that it was going to happen, and yet he could sense her presence once again. Wild magic as abundant as hers could not fail to leave a magical impression upon him, not after all this time with her. But why was she here? Surely she ought to be in the Divine Realms with her parents by now? He concluded that she had most likely come to say her goodbyes, to him, to everyone, but nevertheless he could not restrain his desire to go outside and to see her just one more time. Anticipation and trepidation pounded through his body as he blasted the door to his chambers open, regardless of the now broken wards, which he had placed upon it. He strode down the corridors, containing himself enough that he did not run. Arriving at the doors which led outside, he pushed them open almost cautiously. The sight that awaited him on the other side was enough to fuel his desire to live again, even if it were only to catch a glimpse of this beautiful creature on a Beltane evening.  
  
He stared in wonder at Daine, garbed in a pretty purple dress, surrounded by animals. Cats and dogs were twining themselves around her legs, Cloud had broken free of her stall and was rubbing herself happily against her mistress' side, Skysong had leapt up into Daine's welcoming arms and all the animals and birds who could not touch her were sat nearby, their happiness at her appearance vocalised through their harmony of cheeping, whinnying and purrs. Already her clothes were spotted with marks of animals and fur and feathers clung to her everywhere, and her hair was delightfully tousled, at least in his eyes by the attentions of the animals. Despite all this, he was enchanted by her warm, relieved smile and the dancing blue- grey eyes which lit up her face with her happiness. Nearby Alanna and Onua waited for their turn to greet the arrival, their faces wet with tears of delight and their smiles almost broader than Daine's own.  
  
Suddenly Daine caught sight of him, and his heart jumped in his chest, startled and taken aback by the pure, undivided love than blazed from her eyes, that made her glow and which was directed at him. He could feel himself beginning to lose control as she pushed her way through the mass of animals that were swarming around her and fought to remember that she was most likely now a goddess and was here only to say goodbye. He felt his face shutter at that thought, and evidently Daine saw it too, judging by the confusion and hurt that spread across her fine features.  
  
"Numair?" she ventured cautiously.  
  
"Don't!" he snapped, turning his back on her. He realised suddenly that he didn't want to hear what she had to say. It would make everything so final. "If you're here to say goodbye, then go away, because I don't want to hear it." He started to move away again, but the annoyance and the honesty that he heard in her voice when she next spoke stopped him where he was.  
  
"I've already said my good-byes, Numair. My parents understood that a life without you, even a life as a goddess, would be a cursed half life, for me. And I'm sorry if I sound foolish and stupidly romantic, but it's true! If you don't want me, then-"  
  
"No!" He cut her off sharply, spinning back around to face her. "You misunderstand me, magelet," her face softened visibly upon hearing the endearment. "I do want you, so much I can't say, but I couldn't believe that you would choose this life over an immortal life."  
  
She smiled happily at his admission. "You'd better believe it, because you're stuck with me for a long time." A rich laugh sounded form him and jubilantly he reached her in three steps and pulled her into his arms. Instantly she tilted her face upwards to find his lips. They kissed, retracing the familiar routes, learning each other all over again until they had to break apart for air. Neither of them noticed their two friends removing themselves from the scene as they kissed again, covering each other's faces in tiny caresses, gentle promises of love. Numair buried his face in her thick hair, inhaling the fresh smell and then pulled back slightly until his lips were ghosting over hers, in something that was not quite a kiss. Not moving from where he was, he spoke.  
  
"Magelet, my little magelet, will you marry me?" Daine smiled impishly, pressing a small kiss to the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Maybe some day, if you're very, very good." Numair swung her up into the air, her body pressed against his own as she laughed delightedly.  
  
"And what if I'm very, very bad?" he murmured darkly into her ear. She leant down slightly and wrapped her arms about his neck, nuzzling his hairline.  
  
"Still maybe some day," she replied against his brow. "Don't let that stop you from asking again some time soon though!"  
  
FIN 


End file.
